The Pride of the Convent
by punkpixie87
Summary: Alanna didn't go to the palace. Instead she went to the convent, and became a beautiful young lady, but not every young lady is what they seem. And while she may be the pride of the convent, she is the pride of something else...something very powerful. Re
1. Secrets

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: Secrets**

Genre: General/Action/Romance Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: All of the stuff you recognize from a piece Tamora Pierce has written belongs to Tamora Pierce. Makes sense, eh? If I owned what she did, I wouldn't be a struggling writer. Got it? Good.

Author's Note: An Alanna goes to the convent story, but not in the way you'd expect. It will be romantic, but the question is, who will be in love with whom? My first Tamora Pierce, and a short chapter. Sorry.

~~~

A hand was offered to Alanna, and she slid her into it and let the man kiss her.

"Lady Alanna," he said, "Might I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Of course, my lord! I would be delighted!" She smiled a feminine, dainty sort of smile and stood gracefully and was whisked about the ballroom of the convent. She smiled the whole time, looking into the man's eyes.

"Good!" came the harsh voice of Daughter Alice. "Next, Delia! Hurry up!"

Lady Delia of Eldorne batted her lashes, smiling. The man walked over to her and requested the dance. He led her around the dance floor until, "Nicely done, Delia! Trycia! Go!" 

A young blonde walked, shyly to a chair and sat, waiting to be courted by her dream suitor. Instead she got Kevyn, the man that ran the practices with them. Trycia wasn't too good of a dancer. In fact, she wasn't too good at simply standing near a man. It scared her. 

_Poor lass, _Alanna thought. _She can't help it._

"Work on it Trycia!" came Daughter Alice's scolding. 

Trycia sighed and walked over to Alanna, looking sullen. Alanna comforted the girl the best she could. After all, _she_ could dance just fine. 

"Trycia, why don't you come to my room after studies, and I'll help you," Alanna offered, looking at the girl pityingly. 

"Would you really do that Alanna?" Trycia asked, face bursting with joy.

"Of course!" Alanna smiled, white teeth gleaming. _I would have had to dance with ladies had I become a knight anyway_. She shuddered. Those times were long past, but yet, she almost felt sad at the missed opportunity. 

Finally, after fifteen other girls had been spun around the dance floor until they, and Kevyn alike, were dizzy, Daughter Alice dismissed them for the evening.

Alanna walked daintily around the corner, and then kicked off her healed shoes and ran to her room, where she quickly closed the door. A package was lying on her bed, wrapped in brown paper. She grinned devilishly and tore off the note.

_Sister dear,_

_How is convent life treating you? I trust just as well as palace life is treating me! Jon and I went to fend off some bandits that were ravaging a small village near Corus. I didn't get too badly injured, only a sprained wrist and a few bruises. Jon was wonderful! He slew three of them. I only got one, but still, we managed to scare the rest off! I used a bit of sorcery, but, Jon and I needed a laugh! Ah, you would have loved it. At least, I think you would have. Sister, you've changed, I think. Are you finally giving up your dreams of adventuring and fighting? I should hope so sister. I daresay, if you got injured, if have to come after you and then I'd have to kill you myself! I miss you terribly! Oh, these are the breeches you asked for, and the tunic, along with a little something else. Do enjoy, and remember, you owe me something as well!_

_Love always, _

_Thom_

Alanna sighed. Oh how she missed him! She tore the paper from the bundle and a pair of tan breeches fell out along with a dark green tunic, that was soft to the touch. She silently thanked Thom and lifted the final item from the paper. A new, dark cloak, of a lightweight, but warm wool. She noticed the violet sparkling around the edges. Magicked. She could only guess, or try to find out what the cloak would do… Knowing Thom, it was probably weather proof, blade proof and magic proof. 

Now, she had to hold up her end of the deal, and that would not be as easy. She quickly locked the garments in her trunk, which she locked with her Gift, just to be sure and was about to leave when Trycia knocked at her door.

A stream of unfriendly words went through her head, but she said none of them aloud. She knew what the penalty for cursing was, and she sure couldn't afford it. A month, castle bound. There was no way she'd deal with that. 

So, instead of climbing out her window, which she was very inclined to do, she took a deep breath, put on her grandest smile and opened the door. Trycia was standing there, wringing her hands.

_This is going to be a long night,_ she thought, followed by more curses. 

The girl left right before supper and Alanna shook her head. The girl was shaky, and extremely shy, but nice, nicer then most of the ladies at court. Maybe Trycia had improved, a little bit. It was doubtful though. Alanna ran a brush through her hair and went down to supper. After supper, she excused herself, claiming she was tired. 

She hurried back to her room, shut the door and locked it and then opened her trunk. She took out the new clothing her brother had sent her and exchanged the dress for them, adding hose, a shirt and a leather belt. Immediately, she felt more comfortable. She pulled on a pair of soft leather boots and went over to her mirror. She blinked three times in succession and her eyes shifted to a brilliant shade of indigo. She ran her fingers through her hair, which darkened to a chestnut brown. She shook her curls and laughed and returned to her trunk. She withdrew three gleaming daggers and put one in each of her boots and one at the small of her back. She put a few coins in her boots and tossed her cloak over herself. 

After making sure the coast was clear, she closed her door behind her and left, leaving into the city that surrounded the convent. Tonight was going to be fun. She needed to relax, and she knew one place where that would be easy. An inn, called the Sighing Minstrel. She grinned, indigo eyes glinting as she stepped into the inn.


	2. A Night on the Town

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two: A Night on the Town**

Genre: General/Action/Romance Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: All of the stuff you recognize from a piece Tamora Pierce has written belongs to Tamora Pierce. Makes sense, eh? If I owned what she did, I wouldn't be a struggling writer. Got it? Good.

Author's Note: Chapter Two might answer some of your questions. Or maybe it will create new ones. And soon, maybe Chapter Three or Four, Alanna will go to Corus!

~~~

"Well, lookee here! It's Mistress Lanna!" called out a thief by the name of Quickdraw. 

"Drinking again, Quick?" she called, laughing, knowing Quick drank _all_ the time.

"Not me, Mistress!" Everyone in the room chuckled and a few people smacked Quick on the back, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes. 

"Good to know, Quick! Hey, Han, got any news for me?" she called over to a man who was polishing a dagger, feet propped up on a table. He looked up. "Just a bit, Mistress."

She strode over there, taking a seat by the fire. A mug of ale was brought to her, and she thanked the bar tender before turning her attention to her spy. 

"Well, I've got a message for ye, from his Majesty hisself."

Alanna's eyes narrowed with anticipation. "And?"

"Butcher is conspirin' agains' the king, along with the miller and blacksmith. Nothing of interes' there. Old Slash was caught, by Lord Hamell this afternoon. He's te be hung for treason tomorrow."

"Good," Alanna said. Slash was an old enemy, and had sent assassins after her on countless times.

"Guill almost got caught t'day, Mistress. Barely got out with his life! Seems Slash's gang thinks _we_ turned 'im in. Just goes te show ye, none of 'em can spy te save 'is life."

Alanna shook her head. She got up from her spot near the fire and went over to Guill.

"Mistress!" The spy looked up at her in fright. "I…I didn' mean te! It was Slash's gang and-"

She put a hand on his shoulder and laughed. "Don't worry Guill. It happens." She inspected him. He had both ears, and surprisingly, all of his fingers. "They rough you up?"

"Nothin' I couldn' handle." 

"Good to hear!" She thumped him on the back and tossed him a noble over her shoulder as she strode back to her spot by the fire.

Han grinned at her and took a letter from his shirt and handed it to her. 

She thanked him and tore the letter open. In a fast, but legible scrawl was a message to her, from the Rogue himself. 

_Lanna, _

_Thanks for the tip on that noble. You're one of my best, darlin'. Having trouble with Slash and his gang still?  Try and find out if it's just your rule he's opposed to, and not mine. I feel a fight coming on. Keep your daggers sharp. Han tells me you've got quite a knack with daggers. Good to know. It's almost court season, which means more nobles then I can stand. It could be a time. Why not see if you can come to Corus? But, watch yourself. Don't want my Lord Provost catching any of us, and with that many nobles around, you know he'll be trying. Don't want our fair Corus looking a thief's hang out. _She could almost hear his soft chuckle, though she'd never met him._ Send news as you can, and think about coming to Corus, I want to meet the lass that's handling the city of Treven. _(A/N: Let's pretend that's the city surrounding the convent. I always thought that the convent and the City of The Gods were separate places, but if they aren't and I'm just dumb, well, poetic license. There had to be a decent sized town around.) _Stay reasonably safe, lass. You'll be a hard one to replace._

_G.C._

She tossed the letter into the fire and watched it smolder. She was headed to Corus anyway. Why not pay the Rogue a visit?

That night was fairly quiet in the Sighing Minstrel. It gave Alanna time to write a note to George.

_Majesty,_

Slash's being hung tomorrow. Can't say I'll miss him. If his gang starts getting edgy, we'll pop them back in place. His gang roughed up one of ours. Guill, a spy. Lad's fine now, but I'm going to be watching his gang. Ah, another bit of news you might find interesting. A noble lass from the convent's been prying around down here, buying scrying glasses, using them. She's talking to a certain noble, one Duke Roger of Conté. I don't like what I've heard either. Nothing solid yet, but I'll have the boys keep an eye out. The lasses in the convent are going to court soon. They've been in town at the market buying dresses and the like, and a lot of talk has been going around. The very same lass that talks to the duke, Delia of Eldorne, has her eyes set on the Prince. Things could get uglier. So far, that's the only news from Treven. I'm coming to Corus. I trust you'll find me. 

Yours to command,

Lanna

"Han. Get this to his Majesty." 

"O'course, Mistress."

She tossed him a noble. He grinned and tucked the letter into his shirt and left the inn. She only stayed there a bit longer, throwing on her cloak around one and stealing silently back to the convent where she snuck into her room, with no one the wiser. 

Alanna woke at dawn, like she did everyday and dug her sword from her trunk. She practiced with it for a half hour and then practiced with her daggers. No one knew of her practicing, of course, not ever Thom. He was under the impression that she had finally almost become a lady. He didn't know about her association with the Rogue either. That was her own little secret. She knew it, the Rogue knew it, and the Rogue's people knew it. No one else. She sighed and put her daggers away and cleaned herself up, sliding into a muslin dress and healed shoes.

She looked in the mirror and sighed, and fixed her eyes and hair. She put on a bit of face paint, mainly to cover up the lack of sleep, and put two amethyst drops in her ears. 

There was a knock at her door, a very excited knock. Alanna, in a temper, for she wasn't much for giggling girls in the morning, opened it, glaring. 

It was a Trycia and a girl named Lydiana. One, or perhaps both of them squealed, "Daughter Alice tells us who goes to court today!"

Alanna faked both surprise and interest, with a squeal of delight. "Oh Great Mother Goddess, let me go!" she pleaded, hands over heart.

"Oh, Alanna, you'll go for sure! " Trycia assured. 

That was old news to Alanna. She had everything it took to be a fine lady. 

"Oh, let's just go to breakfast!" Lydiana said, excitedly.

The girl, hand in hand, skipped down to breakfast. The Hall was abuzz with conversation, as the older girls prayed to the gods that they would be allowed to go. 

Daughter Alice stepped to the head of the hall. The chatterer ceased immediately.

"I have reviewed your progress, and in consideration of who is to go to court, I have made my decision," Daughter Alice began. Trycia sunk her head. She hadn't made much progress. Daughter Alice continued, "And I have decided that all girls over sixteen are required to go!"

Trycia's eyes widened. She was over sixteen!

Alanna mentally rolled her eyes. At least it will be funny to watch, she thought. 

"Today after studies, you will all begin readying yourself for the trip to Corus. We leave early morning, two days from now! Now, eat and go to your lessons!" Daughter Alice said, and sat down. 

All of the older girls chattered in a flurry of excitement. Delia, especially.

"I just know the Prince will fall for me!" she said, matter-of-factly, as she examined her polished nails. 

Alanna looked at the girl, and sighed. Only if you throw yourself at him and sit on him. She chuckled to herself and went to class, thinking just how fun it would be to surprise her brother. And the Rogue. 


	3. Courting A Bit Of Trouble

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Three: Courting Trouble **

Genre: General/Action/Romance Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing….and hey, my purse is missing! Stupid insolent characters! I told them not to pickpocket _me_! Well, Tamora owns most of the things here. I own what's new in this…giggly convent girls, thieves, and….well…that's it.

Author's Note: The html is only partly working. Alanna's thoughts are supposed to be in italics, but it doesn't always work out. Other italics….might not work either. Oh, and I know it's not very original. I'm going to have to see what I can do about that. :o) Thanks for reviewing! 

~~~

The carriage was stuffy, and it was a long ride to Corus. Alanna was in a carriage with Trycia, Delia and Lydiana, and things would have been fine, if not for Delia. 

Delia still thought that she was everything the Prince wanted, and that he would be hers. Alanna just sighed in disgust, and then, picturing a handsome prince, flat on the floor with Delia sitting on his back, laughed. That would certainly be a sight to see. Then, her thoughts drifted to her dear brother, and the book she had slipped in her bag after Daughter Alice had gone through it. The book wasn't all she had packed secretly either. Thom and Alanna needed things they couldn't have. Thom needed books for sorcery. Alanna needed things to be a boy. As it worked out, Thom_ was _a boy, and Alanna had the power to get him books. So, back and forth they sent packages and notes, but it had been far too long since she had last seen him, and she missed him dearly. She grinned to herself. Thom didn't know she was among the girls that were coming. It certainly would be a surprise for him.

Delia was drawling on again. "You know, Alanna, if you _try_ to act charming, there might be a squire you could dance with."

"You know, Delia, if you'd stop thinking so highly of yourself, you might actually be pleasant to talk to," Alanna said, in a sickly sweet voice.

Delia was outraged. "I think so highly of myself with good reason, Trebond." 

_Oh, no_, Alanna thought, with a laugh. _She's calling me by my last name! Goddess save me!  
_"Because no one else will?" Again, Alanna said this in a sweet voice, and added her most charming smile. Even _she_ could have gotten the Prince with that smile.

"Oh, Trebond," Delia said, fuming, "One day…you're going to get it! I know some _very_ powerful people."

"Pity, Delia. I know some pretty powerful people myself.." She looked at her, unflinching and then, picked up a book she had brought, _The Art Of War_. Of course, she had spelled it to say, _Late Tortallan Poetry of The Romantics_. The Daughters weren't usually too happy when they found war books under her bed. 

She read silently, thinking that she should have become a hero, like the ones that conquered armies in her book. She should have dressed as a boy and she should have gone to the palace. But, Coram wouldn't hear of it. So, off to the convent she had gone, but her dreams had never died. 

After two more days in the stuffy carriage, they pulled into Corus. Alanna pulled the shade on her window up and looked out at Corus. It was bustling, exciting and beautiful. Her thief's lifestyle allowed her to pick out the pickpockets and spies, but she didn't see the Rogue himself. She'd meet him later thought. She knew it for sure.

"Hurry up Thom!" Raoul called, banging on his door. 

"Not to meet the court ladies, surely? I don't _want_ to meet them! They're too giggly!" Thom grumbled, stepping out of his room to glare at the Knight. 

"Well, who knows, maybe after they've all fawned over the Prince, me, Gary, Alex and Francis, they'll fawn over you some!" Raoul said, with a laugh. 

"Thanks Raoul. You're a real confidence builder." Thom glared at the knight and followed him out into the entrance hall, to watch the young ladies fawn over the Prince. As the ladies spotted the Prince and let out amazed squeals, Thom shook his head and went to leave when he felt someone squeezing him, if you could call it that. Thom preferred calling it attacking. 

He craned his neck to see who was behind him, and found his sister.

"Alanna!! Sister, you came!" Thom hugged his sister tightly.

"I didn't have a choice," she whispered in his ear.

He laughed and pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders. "Let me have a good look at you."

She smiled and stood as straight as she could. Her lavender dress billowed around her ankles, and hugged her hips. She wore a silver necklace, strung with an amethyst pendant and amethyst drops in her ears. Her red curls fell about her, cascading to her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Look at you!" Thom breathed. "Alanna, you look wonderful!" 

She grinned. "Thanks Thom. You look quite good yourself. Finally filling out I see," she teased. 

He smirked at her. "Thanks sister," he replied, dryly. 

She was about to remark on the sword that hung at his waist, when a large group of boys came over to where Thom was standing.

There was gawking, and gaping, and finally some one poking Thom and hissing to make introductions.

"Oh, of course," Thom said, with a grin. "Sister, this is Prince Jonathan." She curtsied, and smiled at him, her eyes not leaving his sparkling blue ones. "And this is Sir Gareth- Gary- the younger of Naxen." She curtsied again. "Sir Raoul of Goldenlake." She curtsied. He winked. "And Sir Francis of Nond." She curtsied again, but rather felt like cursing.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Thom said, wrinkling his brow.

Jon shrugged and looked at Thom suggestively. 

"Oh right! Guys, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond."

"Thanks Thom," Alanna said, dryly. 

Her hand was kissed four times. 

She wanted to scream, but didn't. She liked Thom's friends. And as far as things went, they weren't too bad for lovesick puppies. She liked Raoul especially. He was fun, smiling and laughing, and poking fun at Jon, Thom and Gary. Despite her orders to act a lady, she joked with them, quickly forgetting whose company she was keeping. It wasn't until she caught Delia's very nasty glare that she remembered. She smiled at Delia sweetly and went back to talking to Thom and his friends.

There would be no ball that night, as it was decided that the young ladies were probably tired from their travels. Alanna snorted at that, privately, but knew she'd find better ways to occupy her evening. The afternoon that stretched out before seemed more of a burden. With a sigh, she grabbed her book from her quarters and sought out the gardens. She found a secluded corner, shaded by a young oak tree and lay down underneath it on her stomach. She kicked off her healed shoes and let her feet dangle in the air, ankles crossed.

She read for a while when she heard a quiet exclamation of surprise. She looked behind her at the gardens. The Prince was standing to her left. She quickly got up, brushing the grass from her dress and curtsied and murmured, "Highness." He sighed.

"Please, just Jon."

"Of course." She smiled. "I assume this tree is one you'd rather be sitting under? If it is, I can find somewhere else to read."

"Nonsense. I just came here to think, and there's room enough here for the both of us, if you don't mind company."

"Not at all." She slid her shoes back on and sat at the trunk of the tree.

"So, you're going to act proper, now that I'm around?" he laughed.

"Well…"

"Just be comfortable. I won't tell anyone you're not acting the part of a noble lady."

She grinned. "Thanks Jon." She slid back onto her stomach, and let her shoes fall back off. She propped her self up by her elbows and looked at him for a few minutes, her fingers tracing the spine of her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, trying to see what was written on the cover. She held it up for him.

"Sounds fascinating," he commented, looking at her thoughtfully.

She laughed. "You'd find it far more fascinating if you knew what it really was."

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed again.

"I spelled it. It's not poetry at all!" She took the spell off of the book and showed it to him again.

His brows knit together when he saw it, but he laughed. "You seem less like a proper lady the more and more I get to know you, Lady Alanna."

"It's just Alanna."

"As you say!"

Both of them laughed and Jon asked her why she was interested in the art of war. 

She shrugged noncommittally, knowing he would probably shun the idea of a warrior maiden.  

He looked at her, eye to eye. "There _is_ something, isn't there?"

Again, she shrugged. 

"You're very bad at lying," he commented, with a grin.

_If only he really knew_, Alanna thought. She laughed at this. "I know I am! We aren't trained to lie, only to flatter effectively."

Jon rolled his eyes. 

"Has _someone_ been flattering you?" Alanna already knew. Delia. 

Jon shook his head ruefully. "She won't leave me alone!"

"Could your admirer be one Delia of Eldorne perhaps?" Alanna asked, setting her book down on the grass. 

"How could you tell?" 

Alanna merely grinned, and sat up on her knees, clutching her clasped hands to her heart and then in a voice that matched Delia's almost perfectly, "Oh! He is the most handsome man in the world!!!! And I know he'll be _mine_! Honestly, can you imagine being queen. Oh, not you _Trebond_! You'd be lucky to marry a pig! But _I_, I just know that the Prince will _love_ me! I can see it now…" Alanna put on her own voice again, "And that's when I asked if I should marry her brother."

Jon laughed uncontrollably. "I didn't know there was a young Eldorne lord. He's never been to court…"

Alanna's eyes twinkled. "With good reason."

Jon laughed again, smiled and kissed her. Alanna's eyes widened. She had never been really kissed before and was very surprised. She liked it. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, a sheepish grin on his face. Alanna smiled, and he went to kiss her again.

"Alanna! There you are!" Trycia. Of course. Alanna picked her book up, and hoped the girl hadn't notice that she and the Prince had been nose to nose. It didn't seem that she had. 

Alanna closed her eyes, hoping the girl would go away. Instead, she came closer. Alanna went through all of the curses she knew in her head, and after that, she made up a few new ones, that would have turned a sailor white. 

"Trycia! I've been wondering where you were!" she exclaimed in false excitement. Jon looked at her, grinning and whispered, "Liar!"

She shrugged. "Didn't learn it at the convent, then, did I?"

"What else didn't they teach you at the convent, that somehow you picked up?" he asked, eyes gleaming as Trycia walked carefully across the yard.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She grinned and he shot her a questioning look, before she slid on her shoes, picked up her book and ran over to Trycia. 

"What _is_ she hiding?" Jon asked himself, watching her as he thought long and hard about the girl with the dancing purple eyes.


	4. The Dancing Eyes of The Dancing Dove

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: The Dancing Eyes of The Dancing Dove Genre: General/Action/Romance Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I've got a box of ears, now, since my insolent characters decided to pick my pockets. That'll teach them to steal the purse of the puppeteer. :o) **wink** Well, all characters that you know are Tamora Pierce's. The new ones are mine. All places that you know are Tamora's as well. Got it? Good! 

Author's Note: In Chapter Three, when Jon is talking to Alanna, he says, "You seem like a proper lady the more and more I get to know you, Lady Alanna." It's supposed to be "less like," and I tried to fix that on FFN, but I don't think it worked. I'll answer reviews at the end of the chapter. K mates?

~~~

Alanna, clad in boy's clothes, peered out her door. All the girls around had gone off to giggle over the Prince in Delia's room. Alanna had politely declined, commenting that she was very tired and wanted to bathe, and then sleep. Finding no one around, she slid from her room, and took all the back ways of the castle until she finally found herself out in the city. 

Few honest people were out this late, some coming home from work a bit late, some coming home from visiting friends, and some out enjoying the summer night. But most people out at this time were thieves, spies and bar goers. Not exactly a respectable lot, but Alanna didn't care what people thought about the brown haired, indigo-eyed Lanna, and that was her guise for the evening. 

She thought about the task ahead of her. Finding the Dancing Dove. She thought for a minute, and then set off down the dark street. After a few minutes wandering, she found the small inn and pushed the door open, never pausing in her stride. The door opened to a typical bar scene. Thieves, their ladies, a handful of young barmaids, a few drunken townsmen, a nice dose of shady characters. It was typical, and it was beautiful. Alanna looked around the room, and found exactly whom she was looking for, sitting at the head of the table in front of the fire, talking to a spy. He looked up when he heard the door thud shut. Something connected between them when his dancing hazel eyes met her vibrant indigo ones. She gave him a smooth grin, and bowed low. He crossed the room in a few long strides and stood before her.

"Majesty," she commented, nonchalantly, half of a grin tugging at her mouth.

"Lanna," he replied coolly. 

"Didn't think I'd come so soon, did you Majesty?" 

"Truthfully? I didn't think you'd come at all." He looked her in the eye levelly. 

She kept his eye contact. "Doubt me, Majesty?"

"Being pert, Lanna?" he asked, smoothly.

She said nothing. She hadn't expected the meeting to go like this. In fact, she hadn't known what to expect, but this was never one of the possibilities. What was she supposed to say to him?

Finally, she muttered, looking away, "Sorry Majesty."

He laughed, a full rich laugh and she looked at him. He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. "Come, have a drink with me."

She gave him a slightly confused look and followed him. He sat in his usual seat, and kicked the spy from the seat next to him and told her to sit. She did.

"Solom!" he called. The owner of the inn looked up, and George turned to Alanna. "To drink?"

"Ale."

"Two mugs, Solom!" George told the man, who poured them each a mug and set them down at the table. Alanna gave him a nod of thanks and took a sip of the ale. 

George was staring at her, and she knew it, with out having to look up from her ale. When she did look up, he appeared to be thinking something over in his mind. She sent him a questioning look. 

"You've changed, since you came in. You walked in like you wouldn't take anything, from anyone. But, suddenly, that's changed," he commented. 

"I was being pert…like you said…" 

His forehead knit in disbelief. "Go on…"

"I guess I was trying to impress you…" Alanna had to find a way to dig herself out. When she went back to Treven, all she'd have to keep her sane was her guise as Lanna, and if she lost it, she wasn't sure what she'd do. 

George laughed, and shook his head. "Lass, how about we start again, and for Mithros sake, just act natural."

She smiled uneasily, and nodded. 

He offered a hand. "George Cooper."

She shook it, with half a smile, "Lanna Crell, Majesty."

"George," he insisted.

"Majesty George! Well there's no ring to that!" She gave him a crooked smile.

He laughed. "Forget the majesty!"

"If you insist!" she said, with a small laugh. 

"You've really been doing a good job up in Treven," he commented, taking a swig of his ale.

"Not too hard to take care of." She grinned. 

"I hear you've fought off three people trying to take it," he gazed at her evenly.

"They made the mistake of thinking that I was weak because I was a woman," she said wryly. 

"And these men are mine?"

She nodded.

"Mithros save us all! Well, what did you do to them?" he asked, a grin forming.

"Scared the Chaos out of them! First, one was trying to kill me when I was reading a note from you, and I had him at dagger point before he could breathe. Then I told him that, if he ever dared attack me again, I'd take both of his ears off, and send them to you. That didn't seem to frighten him, so I told him I'd send you the rest of him."

He looked at her, with curiosity.

She grinned. "In pieces."

He laughed. "And the other two?"

"First attempted to poison me. I switched our glasses, but dropped some poison of my own in his." She laughed, remembering. "It was a bit stronger then the fatal one he'd tried on me. Mine left him sick for weeks. And then, there was the street fight incident. Left a man with a few flesh wounds, told him if he ever dared touch me again, I'd kill him."

"And after all this, what happened to you?" he asked, leaning forward.

She showed him a small scar on the back of her hand. "The last one kicked me in the shin and I lost my grip on my dagger."

"But none of them ever touched you?"

She shook her head. 

"Great Mother Goddess. What are you, the wind?" 

Alanna laughed. "I'm quick on my feet."

"Good to know!" 

"I'm not going to try for your position! Trust me!" she assured. 

"You wouldn't get it," he said, with a grin.

"You never know." 

"Darlin', if you even thought to try a stunt like that, I'd know almost faster then you knew yourself."

She grinned and shrugged. 

"Gods, I'd hate to have to kill you, though." He laughed.

"Let's hope it never comes down to that."

"I have a feeling it won't. I like you Lanna. You're bold, and loyal."

She grinned. "I like you, George. I can't quite figure out why."

"Me either!" 

They both laughed, and toasted their new friendship. Alanna sighed, happily. She could live like this. She could live like this for a long time. 

Alanna slunk back into the palace sometime around two, after spending most of the night talking to George, and meeting his men. She liked the Rogue, and was looking forward to summer nights at the Dancing Dove. She'd just sneak out after dinner, and down to the Dove, and back under the cover of night. She made her way back to her room, undressed and fell asleep almost immediately. 

She woke up a bit later then usual, around seven, and practiced with her daggers for a few minutes. She missed her sword…

With a sigh of disgust, she readied herself for the day, packing her boy's things away, and putting on feminine clothing. She silently wondered what she'd do today. Thom still had classes, and she had no desire to socialize with the other maidens, that was for sure. With a sigh, she grabbed her book and went to the gardens. If anything, she could simply enjoy the day. 

She didn't meet anyone she knew in the halls. She guessed correctly that the other ladies were still asleep, and that the pages and squires had breakfasted and were now in classes. She strolled around the gardens, and finally found a new secluded tree to read under. She slid her shoes off and leaned against the trunk, gazing from her book to the gardens. 

It wasn't long before someone found her though, Jon.

"Alanna!" he called out, bounding over to her.

"Jon!" 

He sat down next to her and kissed her gently on the check. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," she said, with a smile as she put the book down. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, yes. Fine, thanks."

"Good! And do you like Corus, and the palace?"

"Corus is wonderful," she assured, "and the palace is beautiful." She smiled, looking up through the leaves of the tree she was sitting under.

"_You're_ beautiful," Jon said softly.

Alanna smiled. She wasn't used to being called beautiful, but decided that she didn't mind too sorely.

He took her chin in his soft hand and kissed her. 

She laughed, giddily, and he kissed her again. Again, he gave her the sheepish grin, as if asking her if she minded. She laughed and tweaked him on the nose. He smiled at her, and kissed her again. Alanna thanked the Goddess that the tree was in a secluded corner in the garden and that not too many people were in the garden right now. Surely, _this_ was not appropriate behavior for a lady, or her new suitor, the Prince of Tortall himself. 

~~~

A/N: Hmm….so many different opinions….ok, here's what I have to say to you guys, my wonderful reviewers!

Alannah_15: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

The Dark Lady: Gracias!

Call Me Sane: Goes beyond? Yikes, I just wrote it!

The Dark Lady Adrienne: **bows** Thanks! Glad you find it interesting! I'm trying my hardest!

Jip: My first chapter was befuddling? Cool! More on evil Roger/Eldorne broad to come. I agree completely with what you said about George! Completely! 

Silenttina: I'll post as soon as possible!

Violeteyes: I can't promise it will be A/J. Sorry. :o( 

Goddess of Whatever: I've got it planned to the end…and I don't know if an A/J will work in too well….

Vanessa: Glad you like it! Well, maybe it will be Alanna/Jon (to pass time in the day, and for fluff), but it will still ALWAYS be Lanna/George.

Anna: Bad things will happen to the Eldorne chick. Trust me…mwahaha! And, yes, Alanna is the coolest!

Amy: Thanks! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

White-wolf: Yay! You really like it! I'm going to keep it up, but don't expect anything from the ending….you might be in for a bitter surprise.

Saphire Eyes: Yes Master! Actually, I can't promise an Alanna/Jon fic. I just can't. See also my response to Vanessa's review. I'm not usually a A/J shipper….sorry!

Michelle: Thank you! You've given me the highest compliment ever! I'm going for an Alanna/George, but I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. It may be an Alanna/Jon, but it IS a Lanna/George. Get what I'm saying? It will come down to an identity crisis. Is she the noble lady, or is she a rogue? As Lanna, she's George's, but as Alanna, she's Jon's (this is where there is fluff!). Just keep reading….it'll make sense eventually….I hope! 

Fanny Queen: Marcia, Marcia, Marcia! Lol, sorry couldn't resist. Posted. Please read!

Angel of the Storms: Glad you like it! I really like your Alanna goes to convent story! Have you posted yet??

A reader: I'm glad you like my style! I know it's not original…but it's my first Alanna fic, so why not go by something tried and true to test the waters? 

Devilkitti8: Updated! 

Ti-Ti: I'm trying for a bit of originality? I'm doing okay?

The Lady Rogue: **bows** Glad  you like the twist! I thought…hmm…has to be connected to George _somehow_. I love your lovely little compliments! Best do my best not to have it full out A/J, then eh? He's only good for fluff and….haha…my evil plan! You'll see!

Ok. Well, I know lots of you want A/J. I'm sorry, Jon is only the fluff in this! For Alanna the lady, Jon is fine, but she was never content with being a lady, now was she? She needs someone who can understand her sense of daring, and adventure. Also, keep in mind, he hasn't known her too long. If he found out she wanted to be a knight, well, he wouldn't get it! He hasn't seen her go through all the training like he did in the books, so it would be harder for him to accept the fact that she wants to be a hero. Alanna needs someone who can understand her… Remember that!

You guys are great!!!! Thanks! Cheers! 


	5. A Justified Hatred Toward Shopping

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

Chapter Five: A Justified Hatred Towards Shopping Genre: General/Action/Romance Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Hey….my pen's been nicked…dang it! Good thing I'm typing, eh? Someone's going to get it tonight….I wish the characters would behave, but then again, they aren't mine, they are Tamora's….so, oh well! Not much I can do! Also, places are Tamora's too. If I owned them, well, I'd vacation down in Port Caynne. **wink**

Author's Note: WHOA! Your response to this has blown me away!!! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You're the greatest! Ok, I'm just going to say this now, to get it out of the way. Ok? A lot of you want me to make this completely A/J. I just can't do that! Sorry! Please keep reading, even if you do despise George. Ok? In plain English. A/G fic, eventually. Moving on to the chapter now!

~~~

The days of the week that followed were touched with sweet sunlight and the nights full of adventure. Alanna and Jon grew closer as the week went by, stealing the occasional kiss when they could. But kisses were not the only thing Alanna was stealing. Nights at the Dancing Dove were wild. She had helped George with a few _tasks_ that week, two of which involved a fight. Alanna relished these and the long hours she spent talking with the Rogue over ale.

"Nice job out there!" he complimented, handing her a mug one night, after they had been jumped by a particularly burly gang, of at least ten. 

"You too!" she said, with half a grin. 

She took a swig of the ale and George noticed that she had wrapped her wrist with a torn off strip of her tunic.

"That happened to you tonight, didn't it?" he asked, eyeing her injury. 

She nodded with half of a shrug. 

"What happened?" he asked, his hazel eyes searching her own.

"The Chaos cursed fool bit me," she said, calmly, a bit of angered edge in her voice.

"He _bit _you? Who bites in a dagger and fist fight?" he asked, face set.

She laughed. "Goddess knows, but I think we taught him a lesson."

George smiled ruefully. "I suppose we did. How bad is the bite?"

"Nothing bad. It should be healed by tomorrow." She thanked the gods that she had the Gift. Going to court the next day with a bite mark on her hand wouldn't have been a bright idea. 

He nodded. "Good. You'll need it. Tomorrow night, we have to hit up a few people for some money, as some people just don't hold up their ends of deals, and one of them is murder with daggers. Just giving you fair warning"

Alanna cursed, aloud. Tomorrow was the first ball of the courting season. She'd be out all of the night….

"Busy?" he asked.

"Meeting an old friend," she said, with a nod. It wasn't _entirely_ a lie. Her brother was an old friend, and he'd be there. 

"Should I hit them up myself, or shall I wait and allow you to join in on the fun?" he said, grinning. 

Alanna let out a mental sigh. Her secret was safe for _now_. "Let me help. I've been needing someone to test out my dagger skills on."

"I don't think you need any help with a dagger," he said with a laugh.

She shrugged. "Then I need someone to test out my skills in swordplay on."

"I've never seen you work with a sword before. You'll have to show me what you know."

She shook her head. "It's not much really. I never had anyone to spar with. The lads wouldn't, out of respect I think, and I don't know many women who can wield a sword."

"Bring your blade with you, next time you come. I'm sure one of the boys wouldn't pass up a chance to try and prove themselves." He laughed, and she nodded, with a grin.

Alanna thought for a minute. She hadn't brought her sword to the palace with her. It wasn't exactly easy to hide. _I'll nick one from somewhere,_ she thought._ Maybe Thom's…_

"Alanna!!!!!" came Trycia's bright voice through the trees in the garden. Alanna cursed mentally some. It was a beautiful morning, and she was sharing it with Jon, which made it all the more beautiful. Trycia's voice, which clearly meant that she was looking for Alanna, was like the arrival of gray storm clouds. Jon sighed, and let her go. He winked at her, told her he'd see her that night and left the gardens. Alanna found Trycia, and pretended to act excited. 

"We _have_ to go dress shopping!" Trycia insisted, cheerily.

Alanna ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. _That_ was the _last_ thing she had wanted to do today. "Why do we need_ more _dresses? I already _have_ a dress!"

"We need new dresses! Just think! Tonight is the first ball of court! We have to look wonderful! What if we get to dance with _the Prince_? Don't you want to have a nice new dress for that?" Trycia protested, looking at Alanna like she was half crazed.

Alanna laughed to herself. She was past dancing with Prince Jonathan. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she reckoned that Jon might have told his friends, as well as her brother. No one had approached her about it. _Yet_. 

"Fine!" Alanna said, a bit cross. At least it'd get her away from the palace. She was getting a bit bored with it anyway. "What about Lydiana?" Delia could go kiss a pig, but Lydiana had always been fair nice to her.

"Oh, she went shopping with Delia, yesterday," Trycia said, offhandedly. Alanna was almost certain that Trycia wanted to be a part of Delia's crowd, and was a bit jealous of Lydiana. She'd never admit it though.

"Well, that me grab my purse, and we can go," Alanna said, walking from the gardens. Trycia followed like an eager puppy.

"What do you think of this dress?" Trycia asked, pulling Alanna over to a sky blue dress. 

"Pretty," Alanna said, looking the dress over. "It would go nice with your eyes."

"Oh, do you really think so?" Trycia asked, looking excited.

Alanna nodded and picked her way around the tailor's shop. Trycia planned to force her to get a dress, so she figured she'd better find a nice one. Trycia had purchased her dress, and was now holding it carefully in a bag the tailor had given her, and came over to Alanna, who was disinterestedly looking at a purple dress, classic for her.

"What about _this _one?" Trycia asked, pulling Alanna over to a coppery red shimmering dress. 

"It's a bit…bold," Alanna said, carefully. The dress_ was_ pretty, but it would certainly draw a great deal of attention. 

"It would look so nice on you, Alanna!" Trycia pressured. "Come on. You'd give Delia a run for her nobles!"

Alanna sighed, "Fine."

"Wonderful! Pay for it then!"

Alanna sighed and paid the tailor. The dress had been far more then she'd intended to spend. 

The girls left the tailor's and wandered through the market.

"Oh!" Trycia exclaimed, "I have to find a hair ribbon and shoes!"

"I suppose I'd better find shoes also," Alanna agreed, wishing to the Great Mother Goddess that the day would end. 

Trycia pranced over to a stall and looked around at all the ribbons, clips and ties. Alanna looked over her shoulder with indifference.

George was restless. There were so _many_ nobles in Corus this time of year, and he was itching to pick a few pockets. With a smug grin, he left the Dancing Dove, to go and find a bit of fun.

Alanna felt someone behind her, and a hand near her purse. In a flash, she had her dagger on the pickpocket, and he had a dagger on her as well. Her mouth fell open, as did his. Trycia was excitedly looking over at ribbons on the other side of the stall. 

"_Lanna_?" he hissed, in surprise.

"Majesty…" She bended slightly at the waist in a small bow.

"Mithros! _We need to talk_." He looked at her harshly.

"I'll be at the Dove tomorrow night. I swear!"

"_Now_."

"Okay, okay! Let me just tell my friend something, so she won't follow us." Alanna went over every curse she knew, saying a few of them out loud. Alanna put her dagger down at her side, hiding it from the other girl's view. George turned, but kept the tip of the dagger at the small of her back.

"Trycia, I just met up with an old friend of mine! I'm going to go catch up with him. I'll meet you back here in a bit, alright?"

"Oh, certainly! Could you help me pick out a ribbon then?" Trycia asked, not even thinking that Alanna might be lying.

"Of course!" she replied with false excitement. Trycia grinned at her, but her eye was caught by a strand of pearls and Alanna made her escape, being half dragged by George into a dark and narrow alley. He set her down on a barrel and looked at her for a long moment, cursed a bit, and then looked at her again.

When he finally spoke, he was clearly upset. "You're a _noble_?"

She nodded slowly. 

George cursed a bit more. "I can't believe I had a noble working for me! I trusted a noble I'd only just met!" He paced, fingering his dagger. He looked at her, expecting her to say something. She didn't. 

"Well?" he asked, getting a bit impatient.

"What do you want me to say?" Alanna asked, looking downcast. Her secret had been figured out. She doubted she'd ever find a place where she wouldn't have to disguise herself to be accepted.

"I want you to explain yourself," he said, his voice sharp, edging on hating.

"I started at the convent when I was eleven, and I loathed it. I had never wanted to become a lady, and I hated being a noble. As the years went on, I learned what I needed to know, to make myself a lady, but I never enjoyed dresses and the like. And I never liked the other girls. They'd fawn over every noble with a crown in his purse, but I didn't find what I needed at the convent. I needed excitement. I needed a challenge. So, I dressed as a boy, and began picking pockets and throwing daggers down in Treven Common. Eventually, I met some people. They noticed that I was a girl, but accepted it. I worked my way up with the other thieves and spies, and then I eventually became the ringleader in Treven. Then, when court season started up, I saw my perfect chance to escape and come to Corus, and now I'm here."

George stared at her, in a mixture of amazement and anger. "How'd you manage to hold up Treven?"

"I spent all my nights in a local inn, and kept tabs on the lads. I had a messenger, that worked in the kitchen at the convent."

George bit his lip, and began to pace again. "We don't trust nobles," he said, angrily. "They think they can buy our friendship, and when they don't need us anymore, it's to Treason Hill we go, by writ of my Lord Provost! Any noble that has ever worked for me has lead to trouble!" He cursed. "I should take your ear off for this!"

She pulled her hair up into a horsetail and tilted her neck. "Right or left?"

He cursed loudly and flung his dagger into the wood support of the building behind Alanna. "Who are you really?"

"Alanna of Trebond."

"_Trebond_?" he exclaimed.

She nodded, confused.

"I should have seen it early. Eyes just like his! You've a brother in the palace." He said it, not asked it.

She nodded. "How do you know him?"

"Met him the day he came into town. He told me he didn't want any of this, and just wanted to be a sorcerer. I met up with him in town a few more time, and eventually we became friends."

"But, he's a noble. Even I don't entirely trust him!"

"He's no noble. He hates the entire idea of it."

"If you call me a noble, then you're calling him one as well. I was the one that wanted to become a knight. Did Thom ever tell you why he became a knight, instead of a sorcerer?"

George shook his head, calming down a bit. He leaned against the wall next to her.

Alanna launched into the tale of the switch and how they had been caught and then told him how she and Thom had been sending things back and forth. 

George rubbed his temples with long fingers. "Can I trust you, Lady Alanna?" he finally asked.

She nodded. "My life belongs to you, Majesty." She nodded her head in a small bow.

"Friends then?" he asked, finally softening.

"As long as you never think of me as a noble. I can't help the way I'm forced to live. I can only help what I do when I can get away from it."

"Deal." They shook hands, sealing the deal. George patted her on the shoulder, pulling her into a loose embrace.

"Be glad you're a woman. I'd have hated having to take your ear off." He grinned at her, his usual twinkle returning to his hazel eyes.

"I'll be seeing you at the Dove, tomorrow night," she promised, sliding off the barrel onto the ground.

"Going to help me with a bit of business regarding a few deals tomorrow night?" He asked, grinning.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She gave him an even bigger grin.

"Now, go back to the duckling. I'm sure she's worried sick with out you! Goddess save her if she can't find a hair ribbon!" George said, eyes dancing. 

Alanna scowled at him, and he winked at her and disappeared.

~~~

Author's Note: What did you think? It was a bit longer then most chapters, and I admit parts were a bit…dull, but I wanted to get more into her rogue lifestyle, as well as her lady lifestyle. Hope you liked it! I'll post review replies with the next chapter! Promise! Oh, some constructive criticism please. I want to know what's good, and I want to know what to improve upon! Thanks! 

Cheers!


	6. Having a ball, darling?

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Six: Having a ball, darling?**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**: I got my pen back! Finally getting a bit of respect from the characters, which, if I might add, belong to Tamora Pierce. Lucky…

**Author's** **Note**:  Some of you have noticed that Alanna latched rather quickly to Jonathan. Think about it. She maybe a strong lady, but she still needs some comfort. She'll be needing a lot soon… Thom in upcoming chapters. More Delia soon also! (Isn't it fun to hate her?)

~~~

Alanna looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was clad in the shimmering rust colored dress, that, to her disgust, didn't come up as far as she had hoped and was also tighter then she had hoped. She glared at her reflection, knowing that she was quite a beauty. She sighed and put two garnet drops in her ears and smeared on a bit of shimmering red dust over her eyelids. She pulled her hair into an intricate twist and secured it with a gold pin, allowing a few curls to slip from the knot. She slid on a pair of shoes and twirled once before her mirror.

There was a knock at her door, and a giggle. 

Alanna opened the door and set to finding a wrap or something to cover her bare arms. 

"Alanna," Trycia breathed, "You look amazing! You're sure to be the center of attention!"

"Goddess I hope not!" Alanna said, pausing to look at the girl. Trycia had woven a blue ribbon through her blonde hair, in a headband like fashion, had painted her face delicately in shades of blue and pink and was wearing her new dress. The dress fit the girl's slender frame wonderfully, and fell gracefully to the floor.

"Trycia…" Alanna said, slowly. "You look very nice!"

"Oh, do you really think so Alanna?" The girl looked nervous, but blushed a small bit.

"Of course! But, come here for a minute, won't you?" Alanna pulled the girl over to her vanity and put two pearls in the girl's ear lobes, and delicately draped a string of pearls around her neck.

Trycia gasped. "Oh Alanna! I can't wear these!"

"Yes you can. Just return them tomorrow. They look so nice on you, after all!!"

Trycia gave Alanna a look of deep gratitude and admired the pearls in Alanna's mirror.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Alanna said. There was no escape now!

"Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Lady Alanna of Trebond!" a herald called. 

They stepped forward, Alanna with a hand on the arm he offered her. He grinned at her, and winked. She smiled and they walked down the stairs into the ballroom that had suddenly become very quiet. All eyes were on Alanna, as she gracefully descended the stairs. Alanna blushed a bit, and went to stand with Delia, who had been introduced a moment earlier with Gary. Delia glared at her. Alanna only smiled, kindly. 

"Lord Thom of Trebond and Lady Trycia of Coranis!"

The pairing walked down the hall, both blushing. Alanna grinned at the duckling, as George had called her. She looked beautiful, but very unsure. Thom looked unsure also, but held his head as high as he could, clad in a dark blue tunic and darker blue breeches. He had a sword at his waist, and Trycia on his arm. Alanna grinned at the pairing. 

A few more girls were introduced and King Roald said a few words, finally sending the knights and squires in search of dancing partners. 

Jon approached her almost immediately.

"Might I have this dance, Lady Alanna?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

She curtsied. "I'd be delighted Prince Jonathan." 

He grinned at her, and swept her out onto the dance floor. He was a bit surprised at how graceful she was, and she was a bit surprised at how well he danced and how much she enjoyed dancing with him. 

"Going to break a few hearts tonight?" she whispered, as he spun her around the dance floor.

He only grinned at her. They both knew they were the center of attention. 

The song ended, to both of their dismays. Raoul was quick to ask Alanna to dance, and she accepted. Delia was quick to corner Jonathan and act charming. Jonathan, under the eyes of his parents, asked her to dance.

Alanna enjoyed dancing with Raoul. He was smiling constantly, and grinning at anyone who shot him a jealous look.

He looked into her eyes. "If only you weren't the prince's girl!" He winked at her again.

The smile fell from her face, but she finished the dance with him. 

Gary asked her to dance, and she did, but with a bit of hesitance. But, dancing with Gary was nice. He was polite, and gentle and a fair dancer. 

"You're quite the dancer, Lady Alanna," Gary said, with half of a smile. 

"Thank you! Gary, you're quite the dancer yourself!"

"Oh my! I'm being complimented by the Prince's girl! I can't believe my luck. Being but a helpless romantic, I've gotten not a word from any girl, but when I dance with the Prince's, I end up blushing. Oh the irony." He gave a helpless laugh.

Alanna, however was less then pleased. When the song ended, she kissed the knight on the cheek, and went to find the Prince.

He was talking to a lord that Alanna did not know, but excused himself when he saw Alanna.

"A dance, lady?"

She nodded, curtly, and they swirled onto the dance floor. It was then that his eyes met her hard violet ones. 

"Something wrong, darling?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing! Only the fact that I've completely lost my own personal reputation. I'm no longer Lady Alanna, I'm _the Prince's Girl_."

Jon looked at her evenly. "But, I thought that we had something."

"What if we do?" she asked, raising her voice a bit.

He gave her a sharp look, clearly telling her to hush. 

"Alanna, if we're together, what is the problem?"

"I'm being called The. Prince's. Girl." She said, angrily, putting emphasis on each word. A few people had turned to stare.

"Alanna, you're making a scene!" Jon hissed. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"_Later_? Jon, I thought you really knew me, and respected me! I guess I was wrong!" By now, the entire ballroom was silent, and they had stopped dancing. 

"Alanna! Stop, you're making a fool of the both of us!" Jon said, his voice angering.

"Well, _my_ reputation is ruined, already! Now I'm just some fawning girl! Is that what I've become to you?" A few men cleared their throats, Thom included. Why couldn't she just leave it be?

"Alanna! Listen to what you're saying! You should feel lucky!"

Alanna's eyes widened and she shook her head at the prince, glaring and stormed from the ballroom. Everyone was a bit too shocked to follow.

Alanna tossed the dress into the corner of her room and pulled on her boy's clothes. She wiped the face paint from her skin and removed her ear bobs. She transformed her eyes and hair and grabbed her daggers. Carefully, she picked her way from the castle. A few people, Thom, Trycia and Gary, had come in search of her, but she ducked down dark corridors or into deserted rooms until they had past, and finally made it out of the palace into the hot summer night. 

She cursed Jon with every curse she knew, half of them out loud. This did little to quell her anger, however, and when she had reached the Dancing Dove, she threw the door open. 

A few people looked up, including George, who gave her a look of confusion. He quickly got to his feet and hurried over to her, seeing the twisted look on her face.

"Something wrong, darlin'?" he asked, quietly, guiding her to a seat. 

"Yes," she admitted.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No." She didn't want to tell _anyone_. She just wanted to be treated like who she was, for once. 

George looked at her, through hazel eyes. "Well, if you decide you'd like to tell someone, I'm here. Maybe something to drink would help?"

She nodded, and gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks George."

He gave her one of his timeless grins and stalked off to the bar. Alanna sighed, and stood up and walked over to an open space on the floor. A few paces ahead, on the wall, was a target, riddled with holes from the points of daggers. Alanna took three of hers in her hands, and threw them one by one into the board with all her might. As the daggers dug into the wood, Alanna felt a bit better. She retrieved them, and hurled them at the board once again. One hit with a surprisingly loud thunk and George looked up from the bar. He shook his head and came over to her, a glass of brandy in his hand.

"Something a bit stronger. Drink up!" he commanded, pressing the glass into her hand. She drained it and thanked him. She threw her two other daggers, and retrieved them. By now George had gotten her another brandy, and was trying to guide her back to the table. She let him put his arm around her shoulder and pull her back to the table. She drank the glass of brandy a bit slower then she had the first, but never the less, drank it down promptly.

"Mithros! You must really be upset!" George commented, taking her daggers from her hand and putting them out of her reach, for her safety as well as her own.

"I hate men!" she said, angrily, tracing the edge of the glass with her finger. She thought for a moment. "No, just noble men!" 

George grinned at her, relieved.

"No…maybe it's not even noble men!" Alanna decided, thoughtfully. "I just hate Jon."

George did a bit of a double take. "Prince Jonathan?" 

She nodded, accepting another glass of brandy from Solom. She sighed. "I need to talk to someone, George."

"I'm here, lass," he reminded, gently. "Let's go up to my room, so you don't have to shout over the din." He offered her a hand, and helped her up. "Solom, we're not to be disturbed."

"Yes, Majesty." The innkeeper nodded, and George led Alanna up to his room, where he sat her down in soft chair. He pulled a chair up and sat himself. 

She thought for a moment. George said nothing, but looked at her with understanding. Finally, she began by telling him about what had happened between her and Jon since she had arrived, finishing with the ball.

"I can see how _you_ would be mad," he said thoughtfully, unsure of what to say and think. He liked Alanna, a great deal, and while he felt bad for how things had gone with her and Jon, he was a bit relieved. 

"I just want someone that won't try and make me into something else, George!" Alanna said, finishing her glass of brandy. 

"I know, lass, I know," he said, quietly, taking the empty glass from her before she dropped it. 

"Thanks for listening," she thanked, sheepishly. 

He patted her on the shoulder with his strong hand. "Any time, darlin'."

She gave him a small smile, and he grinned, and gently tapped her chin up with his finger. "Now that's better! Don't let this get you down, Alanna. Things will work out in the end." He smiled comfortingly at her and she hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

George squeezed her, and then let her go. "I'll always be here to listen, Alanna."

"I know." She smiled at him, and he smiled in return.

Alanna found Thom the next day and pulled him aside. 

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "But we have to talk." 

"About what, sister?"

"A lot, brother dear."

~~~

**Author's Note**: Done. Sorry, it was a bit…well…pointless, and didn't do much for the plot. The next chapter will be a chill out chapter. There won't be any earth shattering events between Alanna and Jon or between Alanna and George, but we'll get a bit more in-depth with the rest of everything else! Delia in the next chapter. Thom of course. And Trycia, but she's _always_ there. Anyway. I'm too lazy to thank for reviews this chapter! Sorry! I just want to upload and go to bed! Okay? Next chapter, okay? I'll try my best! 

Cheers!


	7. A Sharp Blade And A Soft Side

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Seven: A Sharp Blade And A Soft Side **

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**: Jon's run off, and I can't seem to find him! Oh well, I'm sure he'll turn up! Characters you've borrowed don't tend to behave too well, but I think Tamora for writing about these wonderful (and less pleasing adjectives as I speak of Eldorne) characters. She's a goddess!

**Author's** **Note**:  I NEED TO READ SQUIRE!!!!!! I finished The First Test and Page last night….and I _need _more Protector….Oh okay, time to focus on _this_ story! Thom chapter, some Gary, because he's a helpless romantic and who knows what else!

~~~

"You've got to swear on Mithros that you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you, not even your overlord!" Alanna said, quickly, pulling Thom into her room. She wouldn't use Jon's name. She was rather vexed with him still.

"Okay! I swear!" Thom agreed, eyeing Alanna with growing curiosity. 

Alanna told him about her life working for the Rogue, leaving out nothing.

Thom's mouth fell open when she finished. "Great Mithros…"

"Thom, you can't tell _anyone_!" she protested.

"I won't. I just didn't think you…well…okay, maybe I can see you working for the Rogue." Thom shook his head, but was clearly not disappointed. 

"I hear you know the Rogue," Alanna said, trying to take the attention away from herself.

Thom nodded. "He helps me smuggle things to you." He paused, shook his head and said, "Oh the irony! Well, George and I are friends, of sorts. We visit him when we can."

"_We_?! Goddess Thom! Who's _we_?" Alanna said, raising her voice a bit.

"Oh, Jon, Gary and Raoul. We didn't quite think Alex would want to meet him."

"Isn't it dangerous for the Prince to go prancing around with the King of Thieves?" Alanna hissed. 

A voice from the door asked, "Concerned for my safety, Lady Alanna?"

Alanna said a mild curse aloud and looked at the open door, where Jon stood leaning against the doorframe.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, quietly.

"Actually, only from when you yelled 'Goddess Thom!' Came to see if you were mauling my squire. But, it's touching to know you care, Lady." He gave her a rather bland grin, that she could easily interpret. It quite clearly said:_ You made me look a fool. Grovel, and I'll take you back. _Alanna snorted to herself. _When pigs fly!_ she thought. 

"No highness, I fear only for the safety of the crown." She gave him a curt smile, curtsied and left. 

Alanna wanted more then anything to visit the Rogue. He seemed the only break from the torture of palace life. He was funny, charming, and wholly more interesting then any one in the palace, and, she realized, he treats me like an equal. The realization both scared her and warmed her. Maybe someone out there _did _care. Alanna laughed. _How silly I am! The Rogue would never feel _that_ way about me!_

She found herself down near the practice yards, and watched as a pack of boys ran up the hill and toward the lake for a swim. _Aha!_ she thought. _I can nick a sword from the practice armory! _She grinned at her cleverness, and strode across the practice yards and into the practice armory, and looked at the swords. She hefted a few, finding none to her taste. One she hefted weighed nicely in her hand however, and she stepped to the center of the room to test a few swings. It was only when she turned to test the blades ease of maneuvering did she notice that she was being watched. Sir Gareth, Gary, the younger stood at the door to the armory.

Alanna shut her eyes, and said a prayer to the Goddess, and with a side note, to the Crooked God. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Alanna!" Gary said, quickly. "I just wanted to make sure the pages didn't make too much a mess of the armory!"

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?" Alanna asked, setting the blade back on the rack.

Gary shrugged. "Wondering what such a sweet lady would need a sword for. Surely many a knight will have sworn to protect such a treasure." 

"Quite the romantic, aren't you, Gary?"

Spots of color formed on the knight's cheeks. "I suppose. What _do_ you need a sword for, Alanna?"

"I protect myself, Gary. I left my blade back at the convent and haven't been able to practice this week! I don't want to loose my touch."

"I didn't think they allowed ladies blades at the convent," Gary mused.

Alanna laughed. "They don't."

Gary gave her a small look of confusion. 

"Can you keep a secret, Gary?" Alanna asked, grinning.

Gary nodded, sharing half a grin with her. She went over to sit on the steps, and motioned for him to sit as well. 

Alanna laughed. "I never wanted to go to the convent! I only wanted to become a warrior maiden and travel the realm helping people and doing good deeds! My brother and I tried to pull a switch on our man-at-arms, but he wasn't easily fooled. He switched my brother and I back, and he came here, to fulfill _my _dreams and I went to the convent to live a nightmare!"

"You would have tried to win your shield?" Gary asked in awe.

She nodded. "I wanted it with all my heart. Part of me still does, but I know that time is passed. I still want to do good deeds though, and figured some training in the fighting arts wouldn't hurt."

Gary grinned at her. "Amazing! You must be the only lady I know who would have ever dared."

"Insanity runs in my family," she mused. 

"Of course it does! You're related to Thom!" Gary laughed. 

"So, you don't think less of me for being unladylike?" Alanna asked, quietly, eyeing Gary.

"Honestly, Alanna, I think more of you. You've managed to be both a proper lady and a will be heroine."

"You really think I could do great deeds one day?" she asked, awed.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me! Now, let's find you a decent blade, shall we? But, please, don't tell anyone I'm helping you. The Prince would throw a royal fit!" He winked at her rolled eye and pulled a blade from the rack and handed it to Alanna. 

It fit perfectly in her grasp and weighed down just enough. She stepped back from Gary and swung it a few times. 

"It's _perfect_!" 

He gave her a small grin. "C'mon. I think there's an indoor practice court empty and away from prying eyes. I'd like to see what you know so far."

Her face brightened in a huge grin and wide eyes. 

Alanna stood in the center of the court and pulled her hair into a horsetail and slipped off her shoes. Despite the fact that she was wearing a dress, she swung the blade easily and maneuvered just as easily. 

"Go through the practices as you would every day," Gary instructed, watching from a bench at the edge of the room. 

Alanna first stretched, then waved her blade in arc to the left, reversed to the right, and repeated it five times. She then practiced high strikes and high blocks, moving her blade from guard to the position with accuracy and speed.  She practiced her middle strikes and blocks, and then her low strikes and blocks. Satisfied with how she'd done on those, she did a few minutes of free styling, and then, breathing a bit heavily after her work, went over to Gary.

"You've got brilliant form!" he complimented. "Where'd you learn it?"

"Thom sent me a book on swordplay," she said, twisting her tight wrists in circles to stretch them. 

Gary laughed. "Trust Thom to learn it all from a book!"

Alanna grinned. "He wouldn't be Thom if he couldn't trust in a book."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to test your skills a bit further. Do you think you could meet me back here tomorrow, at the same time?" he asked. 

"Would you really help me with my skills?" she asked, ecstatic. 

"Of course! I'm no where near the best, you'd have to get Alex for that, but I can wield a sword fairly."

"Oh thank you Gary!" She hugged him tightly.

"I'll see what I can do to get you some practice clothes. You certainly don't want to slash up a dress like that!" He said, as he took her blade from her and tucked it under a shoulder. "Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I'll escort you back to your room with your weapon."

She thanked him over and over, and then told him that she had a pair of boy's clothes.

"Somehow," he laughed, "that doesn't surprise me!"

Alanna clipped the sword, in its leather scabbard that Gary had brought by to her belt and changed her hair and eyes. She took one more look at herself in the mirror, and, satisfied with her appearance, slid from the palace and down to the Dove. 

George greeted her with a grin and a clap on the back. 

"Feelin' better darlin'?" he asked, eyes dancing. 

"Yes, much!" she said, with a grin.

"You'll have to tell me what has happened since yesterday after our little meeting then. C'mon, let's go see if we can't turn this deal around." He pulled her through the door and they slid through Corus Common. George led her to a building she recognized as one they'd passed on an earlier mission. George listened at the door.

"He's in their with his blasted woman!" he cursed quietly.

Alanna gave him a scolding look and he was quick to assure her. "I hate fighting in front of innocent women!"

She shrugged and nodded. "Let's make this quick and clean then. How many men do you think he's got to back him up?"

"None," George said, biting his lip. "He's just enjoying a gods-blest night with his family!" She could tell George didn't like this situation. She wasn't much for it either.

"Then, like I said. We'll make it nice and clean. I'll keep a watch on the women and children. You take him out back, and talk to him, and threaten him some. No blood unless he attacks you first, understand?"

He frowned. "I'm taking orders from a gods-blest _woman_!" he said, with a sigh. She gave him another scolding look, and he sighed again. "Fine. Knock, or just let ourselves in?"

"Oh, let ourselves in of course! You _are_ the one he answers to, and I'm…I'm…" she searched for a word.

"Indescribable," George said dryly. "On three. One…two…three!" 

He shoved the door opened, and walked in, Alanna at his heels. A man and his wife were sitting down to dinner. A child was asleep in a bed near the fire.

The couple turned white.

"I'll be needing to talk to you," George said to the man, quietly. The man nodded, looking utterly panic stricken. Alanna went over to his wife and put an arm on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "No tricks. Hear me?"

The woman nodded, clearly frightened.  

Jon pulled the man out back behind the house and began talking to him in a low, but only mildly threatening voice.

"Please…don't kill me Mistress!" the woman pleaded.

"Great Goddess! Are you entirely thick? I'm not going to kill you, and if your husband works with his Majesty, then he won't be hurt either." Alanna sighed. 

The woman cowered in fear.

Alanna pushed the woman into a chair and poured her a cup of tea and forced it into her hands. The woman sipped it, eyeing Alanna, who watched the woman from her point near the door. The child remained asleep, thankfully. 

"I…er…like the quilt by the hearth. Did you sew that, ma'am?" Alanna asked, trying to make idle chatter to pass the time, and to calm the woman so she wouldn't cry out and ruin their plans of a clean deal.

The woman nodded. "I made it for Lucas," she said, pointing to the sleeping child.

"It's very beautiful. And your child looks very dear." Alanna wondered how much longer George would take. 

"Oh he is! Have you any lads of your own?" the woman said, clearly calming down.

"Oh, no ma'am!" Alanna said, turning a light shade of red. 

"That man of yours doesn't want children?" the woman asked, clearing referring to George as Alanna's man.

"Oh, no. I just work for his Majesty. We're very good friends, but nothing more!"

"Sorry, Mistress."

Alanna was a bit sorry herself, but wouldn't let herself admit it.

George strolled back in a few minutes later, clearly looking disappointed. The man followed, bowing over and over to George. He took a box from the hearth and handed George a small sack. George hefted the bag and nodded.

"Thanks for your time," he said, bowing his head and left, Alanna following, smiling once more at the woman.

"That was a let down!" George said, as they headed back to the Dove.

"He let the money go _that_ easily?" Alanna asked. 

George nodded, with half of a shrug. "Don't be surprised if one of his men strolls into the Dove with half a mind to take it back though."

Alanna shook her head. "He only wanted to protect his wife. Right?"

George nodded. 

"Are his men married?" Alanna said, pulling a dagger from her belt and gently polishing it with a sleeve.

"None that I know of."

"Thank the Goddess!" Alanna exclaimed.

George grinned at her. "Never the innocent, are you Alanna?"

She returned his grin and said, "No, never, Majesty!"

~~~

**Author's Note**: Well, another chapter done. Let me tell you, this one was harder for me to write then I though! Gary went a bit Cleon there for a moment. Don't know where that came from, but trust me, it'll be back. Well, a softer side to the Rogue. Something Alanna needed to see. Agree? I don't know. I can't tell if I like this or not. I was just typing. I don't know where the ideas were coming from…. Maybe a bit out of character…who knows! Action early in the next chapter and the Eldorne chick! And now, the tedious job of talking about what reviews I've gotten. Goddess I hate doing this! If I miss you, I'm sorry! I forgot where I left off! And gosh I have a lot to go through……ugh….

**To:**

**Lady Of the Lost_: _**It's ALL his fault. Glad you are liking it! I'm trying to get A/G fluff, but I want _him_ to be better for Alanna, so she has to realize how great his is first. 

**Krazy Kitty: **Wow! That was one of the best reviews I've ever gotten! Hey, you don't have any TP posted. Have you written any? I'd like to read if you have. As far as I saw, what you wrote was a bit out of my medium, but I bet if I got it, I'd like it! I'm glad you like mine! :: grins and feels all warm inside::

**Xelena: **Goddess! Don't you read Author's notes? LOL! Eventual A/G, but we'll just see what happens to Jonny boy. 

**LadyIsabelle: **I'll write as fast as I can, and still try to keep it making sense! I try to get two chapters a week!

**FireVerde:** ::cowers in fear:: Okay, no self-doubt! I'll try….I am one of those that usually puts A/N's in the chapters, but I'll try not to. They _are_ distracting!

**Inicana:** She had to meet up with George somehow! Glad you like it!

**SnowAngel:** I'll try to slow it down, because nothing too catastrophic is coming up for at least a week! Thanks for the comment!

**Searchn4somethinmore: **I _love_ your fic! You need to post! ::blushes:: Thanks! I think talent is too strong a word, but thanks!! You're making me blush!

**Raie**: Glad you like it! __

**For the person who likes to flame but not put their name: **If you mean corny as fluffy, find another fic! This is how my story stays, and if you're not gonna sign your review, well I'm not going to bend over backwards to make it less corny. I _like_ corny.

**Adrianna:** Sometimes Alanna is a bit out of character, I know. But, I try to keep her in character as best as I can. Thanks for liking how I'm writing George! I love the whole idea of his character, smooth, roguish, mischievous… 

**Banana: **Thanks! 

**White-wolf**: I'll keep posting if you keep reading! **wink** Glad you're enjoying it! I'm having a ball writing it! Glad you like my style!!! I love it when people like my style! Glad you'll like it no matter what! You're wonderful! 

**Vanessa**: I write short chapters, and I have nothing else to do! I'm happy you like it!

**Amy**: A/J is only fluff here! It would never be perfect A/J if I wrote it. I just can't write A/J seriously. Please don't stop reading because of their little fight!

**Goddess of Whatever: ** ::whispers 'Marcia, Marcia, Marcia..'::

**Julz: **She's was caught up in the moment. I think she'll think a bit harder next time. I'm glad you like it! 

**Silver Lioness: **E-mail updates as posted! By far??? Whoa! Thanks!!!! I didn't think it was _that_ good! More A/G in the future!

**Silenttina:** **wink** Much more Thom to come! 

**Lulu:** One of the best? You all give me WAY too much credit! Thanks!!!!! ::blushes::

**Rhapsody: **What'd I do????  I'm scared!! I'll write more! Just don't kill me!!! Please!

**Ali275: **Thanks!

**Virgo: **::turns crimson:: I'm glad you like my style! And my grammar. I won't slack on that! Glad you like it as far as Alanna/convent stories go. I like a lot of them!

WingsofJade: Judging as you haven't reviewed, I'm figuring that you're not reading this and I drove you up a wall with the romance, but note the genre! It just can't be helped! 

**Lady Uline:** ::curtsies:: Thanks! **wink** 

**Jqy: **Plenty more postings on the way! Thanks!

**Neva:** You have my idea down to a T! Only fluff! And George IS so cooler!

**Temptress: **I hope your questions have been answered, and I hope you like the way I answered them!Roger is still in Carthak. He'll be here soon! Eventual G/A. A/J fluff. 

**Jade: ** Thanks!!!!!

**Michelle: **My gosh! The best? You should read some more Alanna fics then! ::blushes crimson:: You're sucking up so I'll post! And you're doing a good job! Thanks for the many nice comments! Post lately on yours? You'd better have!

**Midnight Flame:** He's only here for fluff. Like a bunny. 

**Stich: **I won't let the A/J fans kill you! Like it when Jon got made a fool in court? I did! Alanna needs her little comedic quips, but she needs her seriousness too, so a little comedy is a necessity! Glad you like! 

**The Lady Rogue: **His wonderful hazel eyes… A/J fluff is necessary so Alanna can get mad at Jon and take comfort in…hmm…who could it be? **wink** They won't be sleeping together any time soon! Trust me! It's PG-13 for a reason. Reasonable fluff, but nothing R. Promise! Ah…my evil plan…and so it will continue! 

**To another unknown reviewer: **Indeed! Go George!

**Call Me Sane: **I don't know what my ending is yet! I'm glad I don't have a molded story! And I'm glad you like it! It makes me all happy!

**Aurora/Alanna 15: **Glad you like where I'm taking it! Don't beg! I won't quit writing a fic I love to write so much! **wink**

**Lady Knight Of Kennan: **I'm trying for interesting. We'll just have to see! Glad you like it!

**Caitlin: **Jon's just there for fluff, and to break hearts of young ladies. Where will our broken hearted Lioness turn? **wink** I agree! I couldn't do that to Alanna! 

**Lady Katherine: **I'm glad you understand. Sorry if the little fight between Alanna and Jon made you think less of the story. It was vital! 

I THINK I'M DONE!!!!! Sorry if I left you out! 

That took forever! NO more putting that task off! 

If you don't like where it's going, and are going to stop reading, could you at least leave a flame on your way out? I hate the feeling of loosing readers but not knowing if they are truly lost! 

Okay. I'm posting. Woo hoo! I e-mail a few people that request it, when I post. If you want to be added, say so in a review. I'm noplainjane19@yahoo.com, Just so you know! 

Cheers all! You're wonderful!!!!!!! 


	8. A Jester And A Puppy

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Eight: A Jester And A Puppy **

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**: I own a few new characters, the ones that _don't_ run away or play tricks. Tamora Pierce owns the rest. I wish I owned them, but, the way of the world is that I don't, so all hail the Goddess Tamora Pierce. 

**Author's** **Note**:  Lots of errors in the last chapter. Somehow I typed Jon when I meant to type George. I think I was plotting about how to make Jon seem more…well…royal.  Don't know though. I'm going to repost it later, when FFN isn't being slow. Anyway, our favorite Duke of Conte is soon to be back from Carthak! Maybe next chapter!

~~~

Delia of Eldorne paced her room, brushing her hair from her eyes. Despite the fact that that Trebond girl had so wonderfully gotten herself out of the way, the Prince wasn't falling for her! Delia was at a loss for words. What was she doing wrong? She had acted charming, sweet, and a bit racy, when nothing else had worked. Maybe she needed to meet the prince on a personal level. She brushed her hair, and pulled it into a tie and then went to search the palace. 

~

Alanna sat in the gardens once again, reading. This time she sat under a tree that she had never found the Prince under, but one that was well hidden from sight. She doubted Jon would seek her out anyway, but there was always the dreaded possibility. 

As Alanna tried desperately to, she found she couldn't read. She had far too much to think about. Jon had been sweet to her and she had thought that he respected her for who she was. Alanna supposed that she had been wrong about him. Jon would act however he had to, to get girls to fawn over him, and, probably, to bed with him. Alanna sighed, in utter disgust. _She _would never bed with him. 

She wondered where she had gone wrong, when she had fallen for Jon. He had _seemed_ sweet enough, but perhaps it was just a façade. 

There was a sound of footsteps coming from the entrance of the garden and Alanna looked around in a panic. Jon. She cursed. He would find her, if he was looking for her, and she was sure that he was. There was no running this time either, as surely he'd see her if she tried. She went around to the other side of the tree, hoping the broad trunk would shield her. 

It didn't. 

For a second, Alanna thought about running, but didn't think that was the warrior's way out. She sat, trying to appear engrossed in the book until he wandered over, literally forcing her to look up. 

She gave him a lady like exclamation of surprise and quickly, and gracefully leapt to her feet, and curtsied. "My Prince, your Royal Highness! To what do I owe your gracious presence?" She laughed to herself, wickedly. _Just another fawning girl_. "Surely you have oh so many royal duties to tend to! It wouldn't be right to keep so noble a man from his job!"

Jon gave her a flat look. 

She said nothing, but fiddled with her hair, as Trycia did when nervous, giving the Prince a shy smile. 

"I'm thoroughly upset with you Alanna," he said bluntly. 

She gave him a look of horrified surprise. "Oh Highness! I'm so sorry for what happened at court! I swear I'd never do you such an injustice! I was mistaken, my Prince. Would you forgive me, as gracious as you are?" She gave him a look of weak hope. 

He sighed, his scowl softening. "Of course!" He took her in his arms and embraced her. She shoved him. _Hard_. 

"I _knew _it! I'm only some fawning girl to you!" she said in disgust. "You don't care a whip for me, only for Lady Alanna!" 

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

She shook her head, not believing. "I knew all you wanted was a girl to bed with you!"

"That's not true and you know it!" he said, choking on the words some.

"Be realistic, Jon. Even you don't know for sure!"

"I truly liked you, Alanna, from the moment I found you under that tree! You were fresh, sharp, and amazing, Alanna!" he said, his voice bordering anger and grief. 

"Then why'd you go and treat me like an object, a girl to giggle over you and praise you?" she demanded, softly, but strongly. 

Jon was at a loss for words for a while, and when he finally spoke, he stumbled over his words. "You were the first person to take me for a regular person, and I felt lucky! Lucky that I'd finally found someone who could speak true to me, and not worry about what she was saying."

She shook her head. "That's no explanation, Jon." She picked up her book and left the gardens. She went back to her room, and donned her boy's clothing, and a cap to keep her hair back, should she be seen on her way to the courts, and picked up her sword and worked for a good time on drills, and then, when she felt warmed up, went to meet Gary. 

Gary was leaning against the wall, polishing his blade when she entered.

"Alanna! Good! You made it here without getting caught!" 

"Of course I did," she said with a grin.

"Let's see what you've got. Guard!" He tossed down the cloth he had been using to polish his blade and stepped into the center of the room. She followed quickly, unsheathing her blade.

They stepped into guard position, and bowed. He was the first to strike, and he struck slowly, and cleanly. She defended it easily, and twisted her blade under his, and up, bringing their bodies closer. Alanna immediately saw the error of her ways, as Gary was a good head taller then her, and much stronger. She danced away.

"Good! You know your weaknesses!" he complimented, and attacked her again. It was a common, high attack, which called for a lot of upper arm strength to deflect. Alanna had that. Smartly, she brought her blade in an arc, making for his unprotected left side. He blocked her attack and grinned at her.

"Very tactful. I don't wager you learned that from a book."

"I spent hours thinking of what I'd do, if I was ever sparring. I went over so many plans, over and over in my head." She aimed a thrust right at him, that forced him to turn so he wouldn't get speared. She brought her blade down, then up, and under his, forcing him to jump back.

"I underestimated you!"

"People tend to do that!" she replied, with a laugh. 

They continued to spar for a length until there was a call from the entrance to the court. "Gary! Don't pick on the pages! They don't know any better!" Raoul said, laughing. 

"This _page_ can certainly do some damage with a blade, Raoul!" Gary said, looking Alanna dead in the eye, a sparkle in his own. 

"Mithros sake, Gary! He's only a page! How good can he be?" Raoul asked, not having seen Alanna's face yet, as she and Gary expertly sparred. 

"Just watch," Gary said, shaking his head. Raoul muttered something, and sat down to watch the match. Alanna fought with a renewed desire to prove herself, and fought much stronger this time, forcing both Gary and herself to breathe heavily as their feet danced. 

Gary attacked her, a high blow near her shoulder. She twisted her torso slightly, to let the blade past, then forced hers up under his and knocked it from his hands. 

Gary cursed, but shook her hand. "Nice match! You've got a few unique techniques there, and I'd still like to practice with you."

"Of course! Now, what to tell Raoul?"

"Don't worry. The oaf will put in his two coppers soon!"

"Gary! You're loosing your touch! Let me have a go!" Raoul demanded, unsheathing his blade. Gary shook his head, winking at Alanna and clapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed him.

Raoul stood before Alanna, still not looking her over. He was still looking at Gary at disbelief. When he turned to bow, he nearly dropped his sword.

"_Alanna_?" he asked, turning pale.

She took the cap from her head and shook her curls free. "None other."

"Where did you ever learn to fight like that?" he asked in awe.

Alanna laughed. "I learned from a book, and from many hours of practice."

Raoul narrowed his eyes, and looked at her evenly.

"If I tell you the story, will you swear not to tell anyone else? This is already getting out of hand!"

"Of course!"

"You'd better sit down," Alanna said, and following her own advice, sat and told about how she had always wanted to be a knight. 

"You're playing Alanna! Surely you wouldn't have tried to win your shield.

"I planned to, Raoul, and Goddess strike me down if I hadn't done everything in my power to get it!"

He shook his head. "I reckon you'd have made a damn fine knight."

She grinned. "Thanks."

A bell tolled off in the distance.

"Best be getting ready for dinner!" Gary suggested. 

They nodded agreement, and went back to their chambers to bathe and dress for dinner. 

Alanna had just slid into a pale violet dress when there was a knock at the door. 

"S'open! Come in!" she called, twisting her hair up into a knot. 

Trycia came in and sat on her bed, bouncing. 

"You look happy," Alanna commented, looking at the girl in the mirror image of her room.

Trycia nodded gleefully.

"Well, what is it?"

"Your brother! He's so charming!" Trycia said with a giggle.

"I thought you were in love with the Prince," Alanna said, offhandedly, not seeing how anyone in her right mind could be. 

"Oh, he's wonderful, as far as royalty goes, but, I've fallen completely for Thom!"

"How?" Alanna asked. She could understand how the girl had fallen in love with Jon, but not with Thom.

"He's so kind and wonderful, Alanna! He reads me poetry, and we go walking in the gardens!" she said, her voice dreamy.

"I had no idea," Alanna commented, a hairpin in her mouth. She stuck it in her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed her dress and slipped on a pair of shoes. 

"Let's go to dinner!" Alanna suggested.

Trycia agreed, and followed her from the room, eagerly. 

~

Jon stole looks at her all throughout dinner, and Thom stole looks at Trycia, as he served the Prince, as squires were required to do. Each time Thom caught her eye, Trycia would blush and smile. 

Alanna shook her head. _Young love. _

As they left after dinner, Trycia followed Alanna back to her room, no doubt wanting to gossip some more. This put a damper on Alanna's plans however, and nothing she could say could get the girl to leave. 

"I bet Thom's finished, and has returned to his room by now," Alanna mused.

"Oh, I could never go to his room! I'd be too scared!" Trycia said, blushing.

Alanna sighed and talked with the girl a few minutes more before finding the _perfect_ excuse. "Trycia, I think I need to talk to Jon, and I need a little time to think before I do it. Why not go find Thom? If not in his room, check the gardens. That's where men in love tend to go, Goddess knows why!" _Finally, the Prince is good for something!_

Trycia nodded, understanding the graveness of the situation and left, heading toward the gardens. Alanna closed her door and pulled on her boy's clothing, undid the knot in her hair, changed it, along with her eyes, and put on her leather belt, now with a sword hanging from it.

~

Alanna told the antics of her day to George over ale. 

"Well, quite the player, aren't you lass?" he asked, grinning.

"It was good fun, tormenting him like that," she mused. 

"You're wicked, Alanna, utterly wicked."

"I put in over my share of time with the duckling today!" she protested, pretending to take offense.

"She follows you around like a puppy, doesn't she?" he asked. 

"Yes! She always pops up when I don't want her to, too!"

"Then I don't think you put in that share of time willfully, Alanna!"

She shrugged.

"Wicked little lass." He grinned at her, and she laughed, as he ruffled her curls. 

"And wicked with a sword, at least according to Gary and Raoul."

"You told them?" George asked, frowning.

"Gary caught me in the armory trying to nick a blade. Left mine back in the convent. I explained the story to Gary, and he agreed to help me with my technique. Well, we were sparring and Raoul happened to come into the court. I had to tell him."

"You couldn't have simply asked for a blade?" he asked. "I'm sure we could have found you one!"

"I'm wicked?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Completely, and stubborn on top of that!" 

Alanna sighed dramatically. "And woe is me! I will never find a suitor with my wicked heart!" She clutched her hands to her heart and nearly fell off her stool.

George laughed. "Darlin', you certainly do act a fair drama. But, cheer up! Someone's bound to fall for your wicked heart!" He patted her on the shoulder, and grinned at her.

Alanna looked in his dancing eyes, and wondered. 

~~~

**Author's Note: **I'm at a loss. I was reading a few fics the other day. All POTS/Kel fics, right? And I had only read the first two books then. The names "Dom" and "Yuki" evaded me, so I set my mind to get Squire. I searched bookstores, but didn't find a paperback with the words "Protector of the Small: Squire" along the side. I finally decided that it had not been printed yet. I went back home and looked in the back of Page and found out that the paperback was not out yet. So, I went in search of the hardcover. Nothing at Borders, so I looked in their special computer, and found out that it was supposed to be in stores on the 31st of July. This puzzled me. How did everyone know about Dom and Yuki? I felt utterly dumb, but then followed my mother to B. Dalton to look for a book she wanted. I scanned the shelf, and sure enough, in its green dust jacket glory was Squire!!!!  I got it, of course, and just finished it! All the while I was reading, I kept saying, "Oh…I should finish my chapter in my fic…" but somehow, I got caught up in the story. Thankfully, I'm a fast reader! So, here's the chapter! So that's that! And know I'm up to speed with the goings on in Tortall. Here's thanks to my reviewers. It's the only thing that will shut me up from telling more of my POTS story….

**To:**

**White-wolf: **Trycia and Thom are…in puppy love, and I guess you could say together. Gary, well, Gary just went a bit romantic last chapter, but there's nothing between them. I've got other plans for Gary, anyway. YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOUR WRITER'S BLOCK! Please!!!! 

**The Lady Rogue: **I'm trying to find the right way to get A/G fluff in, but I'm trying to make George look as sweet as possible, not an evil prig, like Jon. He'll be dancing in and out of the next few, but Alanna's still mad at him. Not much with the Eldorne chick this chapter, but that's because Roger is currently in Carthak, doing whatever it is he does in Carthak. I'm glad you like my story! ::blushes::

**Krazy Kitty: **I love your reviews! They're nice and long! And you say "golly" which my friends make fun of me for, but I still say anyway. Yay! Glad I got you hooked! I always liked A/G, and the more and more I reread the Alanna quartet, the more and more I disliked A/J. So, I'm glad you're starting to like it! I haven't read any of your work yet, mainly because I didn't think I'd understand it, right? But, I'd **love** to beta read your TP! That would be sweet! And I definitely want a beta! That would be great! Yay! Glad you like it! Ha ha, okay…I'm fine…really I am….

**Temptress: **These are bad men we're talking about, and she doesn't want to hurt them, exactly, just scare them a bit. Remember, they're not keeping a deal with the Rogue, and that's bad. She doesn't live to kill, but she likes a good fight, keeps her on her toes. **wink**

**Morrigan: **I made a faves list! Yay! Is Tammy the best? Lol. I agree! I read Squire in a night…but you already mighta read that…Thanks!!!!!

**Michelle: **::giggles:: It makes me all rosy, being told that I have talent! It's nice…..lol. 

**Lady of the Lost: **Better and better? If you say so! Thanks!!! You make me feel special! ::grins::

**Inicana: **He should be hit, but…shoved…close! Alanna's too proud to slap like a girl. Maybe a few bouts on the practice courts? But no, he can't know her secret. Yet. Yes, a softer side of George…::sigh:: more for Alanna to fall in love with!

**Silenttina: **If only I could just tell you my evil plan!!! But no, I can't! The Thom/Trycia _may_ seem like unimportant filler, but, it will be back later, and in a way that can upset at least…::counts on fingers:: four people! The dashing duke is coming back from Carthak soon, so evil will happen! And, I would kill Jon, but if I kill him, my evil plot will fall through! So PLEASE, PLEASE keep reading, even if Jon and Alanna get back together, because this _will_ end with Alanna and George together. Jon is just needed to make Alanna see how great George is! Get it? **PLEASE, PLEASE don't stop reading! Please!** Oh, and can I keep my head?  It will be very useful when I write out my evil plan. 

**Glacial Phoenix Mystiara: **Classy? Ooh! That makes it neat sounding! Alanna's the best, except when the writer's make her dump George and go back to Jon, who _is_ married. Gosh…

**Princess Kattera: **I'm glad you like it! I will start e-mailing you with updates!

Okay. I know some of you are getting right sick of Jon, and so am I, but you have to understand, I have his treachery planned out, and you _will_ like it. I know I would sure hate him more if this happened! Wish I could say…but that would ruin the surprise and my surprise won't come till…Midwinter. But remember, fall at the convent passes quickly, when the ladies are not at court! Okay. Post time! Thanks all for reading and reviewing! Hey, any one out there want to recommend me a fic to read? I need some new stuff to read, between postings of my regular reads. A/G very much appreciated. A/J glared at, but looked over. Doesn't have to be Alanna. I like Kel too and love a good Harry Potter. Okay! Thanks!!!!! 

Also, I'll beta read, if anyone wants one! Thanks!

Cheers guys!!! 


	9. News And Blues From Carthak

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Nine: News and Blues From Carthak**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**: Get back here, curse you!!!! Well, that's it! Jon's run off again and Thom's been trying to knock me out with his Gift. Alanna's drawn sword on me twice! And I can't listen to the Eldorne chick praise herself a minute longer! It's all these borrowed characters! All of them belong to Tamora Pierce, except my new ones, who DO behave. I praise Tamora! She can control her characters!

**Author's** **Note**:  Nice chapter title, eh? Yeah, half the time my titles don't make any sense, but that's ok. You guys are the greatest!!! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me oh so happy! Oh, my Tamora Pierce story, while much shorter and much newer, has more reviews then my Harry Potter story. Go figure. I think it's because you guys are much cooler. **wink** Okay, on with the chapter. And, I bet you've guessed it, but the Duke is back! Oh, and if I never mentioned it, Jon is Thom's knight-master….can't remember if I did…

~~~

Alanna was drilling with her sword when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" _Or rather_, she thought, _do I have to hide my blade and toss on a dress_.

"Your favorite brother!" was the bored reply.

"Oh, door's open. C'mon in!" she called, sheathing her sword for the time being. She tossed it onto the bed.

Thom entered, saw her in breeches and shook his head. "Old habits die hard?"

She grinned. "Have to keep sharp in my line of work."

Thom gave her a small grin. "Well, whatever makes you happy, as long as you don't get yourself killed, that is."

"I'm trying my hardest, really I am, Thom!" 

Thom rolled his eyes. "Sister, while at court, could you try to keep your temper to yourself? For my sake at least? My overlord," he was afraid to mention his name, "has been talking about your antics to no end!"

"Nice to know I'm being talked about," she said, picking her sword back up. 

"Alanna, don't you think you could have, oh, I don't know, gone easier on him?" 

Alanna, who had been drilling again, turned to her brother. "_Go easy on him_? Honestly Thom, I haven't done anything wrong to him. I told him that I didn't like being treated a certain way, and that was how he treated me!"

"He's not used to you!" Thom protested.

"Then he should learn common decency. Every lady should be treated with respect, and not like an object, except, for maybe, Delia, of course." She went back to her drills.

"_Most_ girls are flattered when the Prince takes a liking to them!"

"Well, I think we both know, I'm not most girls."

Thom knew nothing truer. "Can you do _something_? He's being unbearable!"

"Has he ever mentioned regret at treating me like an object?" 

"Yes."

"Liar." Alanna pointed her sword at him. 

"We both know you wouldn't touch me with that thing, so stop acting like an idiot Alanna," Thom said, dryly.

Alanna grumbled and sheathed her sword. "You're still a liar. Well, _if the Prince is feeling remorse, he can tell __me."_

Thom sighed. All he wanted was a moment of peace…

~

Thom knocked at his knight-master's door, half hoping he wasn't even in.

"Come in!" came Jon's voice.

Thom, who rarely cursed, did and entered.

"Oh! If it isn't my favorite squire!" Jon said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

"Jon. We need to talk," Thom said flatly.

Jon gave him a confused look. "About what?"

"My sister."

Jon groaned and got up from his desk where he had been working over something. 

"She's really not too happy with you, you know," Thom said, taking a seat in an armchair.

Jon muttered something that Thom didn't understand and went to sit next to his squire.

"Do you like her Jon?" Thom asked, calmly.

Jon glared at Thom. 

Thom sat, staring at his overlord, with more patience then Jon had thought he had. 

Finally, staring at the floor, Jon whispered, "Yes."

"Oh Mithros…" Thom said softly.

"But, she's just so _infuriating!"_

"It's one of her charms," Thom said, dryly. 

"I tried talking to her!" Jon protested, hotly. 

"You fell for her act, and you didn't say the right thing."

"What_ am I supposed to say to her?"_

"Give her an explanation what she asked you to give an explanation for. Tell her why you treated her like you did."

"I didn't _mean to treat her like that!" Jon said, sighing._

"She doesn't know that."

Jon sighed. "Why are you _always right, Thom?"_

Thom grinned at his knight-master. 

A bell tolled off in the distance.

"Noon!" Jon exclaimed. "Roger should be arriving any minute! Come on! Let's go!" Jon, temporarily forgetting his predicament shot from his seat, and pulled Thom up from his, and half dragged him to the entrance of the palace. 

~

Alanna stood in the shadows, watching as Jon ran and hugged his cousin. There was no doubt about it, the duke was amazingly handsome, and was evidently very sure of himself. 

He was charming everyone, talking modestly about his work in Carthak, and smiling at all the ladies. Thom bowed before the duke, who warmly shook his hand. Alanna could tell, by the way her brother smiled at the duke, that he was wary of him. Alanna was wary of him also, but she couldn't place the reason. 

The duke turned, and looked straight at her, piercing blue eyes to vibrant violet ones. Alanna shuddered involuntarily. _There's __something off about this duke, she thought, trying to place it in his blue eyes. _

She felt a presence near her, and shivered and brook eye contact. When she looked up, there was humor in the duke's crystal blue eyes, and it was cold, almost bitter humor. 

~

It was easy to excuse herself from the ball early, for Alanna really did feel a bit faint. She had danced with Gary, Raoul, Geoffrey, and a handful of other young squires. Then, Roger asked her to dance. As she was required to do, she accepted with a curtsy. The duke grinning at her, dashingly and spun her around the dance floor.

"You are so much like your brother!" he said, with a small laugh. Despite the warmth in the laugh, Alanna felt uneasy. 

"Thank you, your Grace," Alanna said, with a smile, looking up into the duke's eyes. That was a slight mistake. His eyes held her, almost imprisoning them, and Alanna felt the presence again. She swallowed and moved her attention to the sapphire pendant that hung at his neck.

"You're most certainly welcome, Lady Alanna. Your brother is quite Gifted, and I can only imagine that you are also." There was a hint of questioning, no prying, in his smooth voice.

 "Oh me? I am very bad with my Gift, your Grace!" Alanna lied, carefully. She felt her senses dim, as she kept her attention on the pendant. Slowly, she began to loose herself in it, the shimmering blue depths of it…

When she thought she would fall into the depths forever, the song ended, and he handed her off to Jon, much to her dismay.

"No sharp comment?" he asked, eyes grinning.

She shook her head, trying to regain her senses. "I'm really not feeling so well…"

Jon looked at her. She didn't look well. He made her make eye contact. She looked very scared.

Not for the first time, Alanna noticed how blue Jon's eyes were, and how clear, but Jon's eyes did not pierce into her soul as the duke's did. 

"Are you feeling alright, Alanna?" Jon asked, forehead knit in worry.

She blinked a few times. "I think I just need to lie down…"

"Allow me to escort you to your rooms then?" he asked.

She nodded, helplessly.

The song ended, and Jon told Gary where he was taking Alanna, then guided her to her room, supporting her a bit. 

"Get some rest, and please, don't hesitate to ask, if you need something," Jon said softly, as he opened her door for her. 

She nodded, and said, quietly, "Thanks Jon."

He nodded, and, with a bow and a smile, went back to the ball. 

Alanna went over to her vanity and looked at her haunted eyes in the mirror. She splashed some water on her face, and her mind began to clear. She began putting on her bedclothes and stubbed her toe on the foot of her bed. She shouted a curse, and was glad that no one was around to hear it. But the pain sharpened her thinking, waking her up. She sat on her bed, rubbing her sore toe. She sat back on her bed, half dressed. 

She was still a bit uneasy about what had happened at the ball. _Maybe a drink will clear my mind. Or maybe a pair of dancing hazel eyes. Disgusted with herself, Alanna pinched herself on the arm. __You know George doesn't think about you like that, she scolded. Nevertheless, she thought that maybe a night at the Dove would do wonders for her. She donned her boys clothes, changed her appearance and strapped on a leather belt which she hung her sword from. Very carefully, she slid from her room, and skirting all the main hallways, escaped from the Palace._

~

George was surprised to see her, but went on talking quickly and quietly to Marek. Alanna gave him a grin and a wave- which were responded to with a wink- and went to the bar and asked for a mug. Solom quickly obliged and Alanna went to mingle around the room, not wanting to disturb George's conversation. 

She talked to 'Fingers for a few minutes, but found out that he had been 'celebrating' that night, and couldn't get too many straight sentences from him. Alanna then found Rispah, and busied herself talking to her.

"What's George talking about?" Alanna whispered, leaning close to the Rogue's cousin.

"The Crooked God only knows!" she said with a laugh. "I've heard 'Carthak' mentioned a few times, and 'magic,' but as far as I'm concerned, it's Rogue business, which means, I'll find out eventually." She grinned and winked, and Alanna shook her head. 

She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to find George standing behind her, his eyes twinkling. "Forget about me, darlin'?" he asked, with a grin.

"I tried to, but, bless my soul, it sure didn't work!" She winked at him.

"Come! I have a lot to tell you!" He pulled her from her chair, with a large, soft handed, and steered her back to where they normally sat. 

"Is this what you were talking to Marek about?" she asked, sipping her ale, and leaning back in her chair.

He nodded. "Nothing you couldn't have heard. You _are literally my second-in-command."_

"Am I really?" she asked, half boredly, half surprised. 

He let that slide and continued. "There's been quite of bit of news from our neighbors to the south."

"You mean the blacksmith's?" she asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"You really are a charmer, Alanna," George commented, grinning. 

She nodded, knowingly, and bowed her head, accepting her praises. "So what's the problem in Carthak now?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but they've traced the Sweating Sickness back to Carthak."

"I've heard it, probably from you, but who are _they?"_

"Some of my lads. But, I'd bet you quite of few of the people in the palace have their suspicions. But, anyway, I've reports that they've been teaching more and more ruthless forms of magic in their university and one Duke of Conte was particularly interested."

"Roger," she said, stating it surely.

"None other."

"He gives me the shivers," Alanna remarked. 

"I suppose you met him?"

Alanna nodded and related to George what had gone on between her and the duke.

George shook his head. "We'll have to watch him. But, if _you can, try and avoid him. Understood?"_

"Yes Majesty!" she said, grinning.

"Alanna! I'm serious! Stay away from him! There's no knowing what he can do to you!"

"Concerned about me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm touched."

"I swear to Mithros, you must be touched in the head!"

"Insanity _does run in my family."_

George shook his head. "Stay away from the duke, will you Alanna?"

"I can't make any promises, George."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

She only grinned at him, her violet eyes flickering. 

~~~

**Author's Note: **Alanna and Jon are NOT back together. Okay? Not yet anyway. I'm trying to get in A/G fluff, but the time just isn't right. And it isn't even right for A/J fluff. Thanks to all who recommended stories for me to read! And, pardon the fact that sometimes the chapters don't load right, even if they say there is a new chapter posted. You may have to refresh. If that doesn't work, type in the new chapter number at the end of the web address, after the "chapter=" Good luck! 

Okay, so anyway. Time to thank all you wonderful people! You guys _are the greatest! Thanks for all the reviews! When I started, I **never** expected this many! Thanks! ::wipes tear from eye:: (A/N continued after thanks)_

**To: **

**Xelena: **They deserve each other. They just don't know it quite yet!

**Michelle: **Ooh!! A Kel fic! Sweet! Do tell me when you write it! By the way, good chapter!

**Morrigan: **I update once every two or three days, if I can! You should update soon too! It's actually kinda funny, because I've read most of the fics in your faves and really like them! I book marked a few of them too, but not on my FFN faves. I'm rereading them too, nice and slow this time, to savor them. Thanks for reviewing and suggesting!

**GlaiveGirl: **I _love your penname! Thank you! ::blushes:: You've got my reasons for A/G down to a T! Now, explain __that to all the die-hard Jon fans that stopped reading this! Glad you like it! _

**Rya_25: **You're very good with compliments!! ::blushes:: Thanks!!! I'm reading Traverses the Sun, and I like it very, very much! Thanks for telling me about it! Do you have any original work posted? What fan fiction might you write? Tell me if you do or what you will! Thanks!!!!

**Mag~wise: **What side of the globe are you on? Yeah, FFN doesn't like posting my stuff. (esp. the column that they never ever replied to….meanies.) Ha ha. Hope FFN works for you! Glad you like it!!!!! I love writing it!

**Goddess of Whatever: **I can't stop! I haven't written my evil plan yet! Who knows, there might be a sequel….sheesh! I'm happy you think so highly of it! 

**Silenttina: **::begs to keep head:: Gary and Raoul only know she can fight. Thom knows all. Jon knows nothing, but you already know that. And I can't behead him. I might sequel this fic, and he needs to be a bad king. Remember? And, no Alanna/Roger. It's just not my style. Thom and Trycia….::mutters about evil plan:: I'll try and keep it interesting! I swear! 

**Lulu: **I'm glad you enjoy it! 

**Keziah: **FFN hates me. You're not the only one having problems loading my fic. Glad you like it!! Oh, the A/J fights are sooo much fun to write! And the buffle-brainness, just delightful! I'm glad you like it! Keep readin' please!

**Raie: **I'm glad you look forward to my postings!! Thanks for the reviews!

**The Lioness: **The best?!?!?! You need to read more Alanna fan fiction then! Please, please don't go insane, unless it will be funny to watch! Gary and Raoul are much cooler. Raoul is sooo much cooler then Jon in POTS. I mean, POTS made me hate Jon oh so much more…. I'm glad you like it!! 

**Glacial Phoenix Mystiara: **Glad I got you hooked! And if you think Raoul's shock was great, just you wait, just you wait. Jon will find out sooner or later! Thanks for the review!

**Krazy Kitty: **Lucky!!! Well, have fun on your vacation! I'll miss your reviews! They are the best! Beta reading works as follows: The author sends the beta a chapter, or how ever much she wants and the beta reviews it, makes some corrections and tells the author how to make it more crowd pleasing, and gives ideas and such. ::laughs at beta rambling joke!:: Sign my praises? Yay! Lol. I try and leave long reviews too! It makes people, me included, feel special! You're screaming in joy about my fic?? Quite personally, my mum wonders why I laugh so hysterically in the middle of the night….Thanks for being a faithful reader/reviewer/wonderful person! Enjoy Toronto!!!

**CrystalRose: **I don't get it. I make Jon act like a prig, and you're glad?!?!? And you like A/J?!?!? That doesn't add up, all though I'm very happy that you're delighted! Plays to your interest…ooooh. That makes it sound cool!! Thanks!!!!

**Ally: **Better and better? Yay! I'm not loosing my touch! Glad you like the hintings of an A/G romance. One day, it will all fall into place. Sooner or later…Thanks! 

**White-wolf: **::bows:: Why thank you! I love making Alanna act like…well, Alanna! When I get the block I usually write play catch with a tennis ball and my bedroom wall. Sucks when I get the block in the middle of the night! **wink** I don't know how they come out so fast, but they aren't so long. My Harry Potter chapters are at least…wow…they about this length…weird…these take soo much less time! I'll try and keep it up!

**More Author's Note Stuff: **I just figured out that these chapters are about the length of my Harry Potter chapters, thanks to White-wolf, which is odd, because those take me days, and these take me hours!! Strange strange strange!!! Oh well. This one is more fun to write anyway! Ok, well, tomorrow I'm going to a concert, and Sunday I won't be home, so I probably won't post until Sunday or Monday night! I'll post as soon as I can! Thanks you guys! You're wonderful!!! Please, keep recommending good fics to me! Thanks!!!!

Cheers!!


	10. An Order's An Order

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Ten: An Order's An Order**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  **evil, albeit, highly relieved laughter** I've drawn up an alliance with George! He's got his dagger ready, and sharp, I might add! The lesser characters have fallen in line, but not Alanna and Thom and Roger and Jon. Curse them. Maybe by the next chapter…George does have his ways…and I have mine. Actually I don't. I just have luck. Now, Tammy P., well, _she_ has her ways, and _she _get the characters to do what she wants. They run amok for me! Oh, well, Tammy is wonderful! Bless her! 

**Author's** **Note**:  Honestly. Don't you hate it when all you want to do is write and you're stuck away from a place where you can write and time just does not allow? Well, that was the past few days for me. My little cousin, (Patty, 12) slept over at my house last night, and we talked about books. I tried and tried to get her to read some Tammy, but no luck. I was reading Tammy by then! Double sheesh. Any way. Finally I get to write. Sorry if it's a bit late. Remember, I'm upset about not writing it too. **Oh, and a very, very, very, Happy Birthday to Michelle! **(A bit late, but that's ok!)** Happy 15th! **::blows party horn and throws confetti!::****

~~~

Roger of Conte strode into his rooms to find Delia lounging in an armchair, looking ravishing as usual, but clearly disturbed.

"Delia, pet, what brings you to my rooms?"

"Your darling duffer of a cousin, my lord."  

Roger looked at her questioningly while pouring them each a glass of wine. He handed one to Delia and drank from his own. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He keeps pushing me away! I can't figure out why! Ever since that Trebond girl publicly embarrassed him, and well, herself, he's been bottling himself up! Oh, he'll dance with me, and murmur pleasantries, but I'm getting nowhere with him and I'd get nowhere further if I _threw_ myself at him!"

"Could it be possible that he's fallen in love with the young Trebond?" the duke asked, his voice smooth. 

Delia looked utterly disgusted. "I would hope for his own sake that he hasn't and we all know how highly I think of him!"

The duke grinned at the girl. "Enough to help me in my little plan, that's for certain."

Delia laughed a bubbly laugh and the duke asked her about Alanna again. "_Is _it possible?"

Delia shrugged. "I suppose so. She isn't that much of a hag, when she tries to make herself look presentable."

The duke nodded. "If he's in love, then she's cross with him. I haven't seen them together."

"Oh, she's very cross with him, and he with her, for good reason." Delia told Roger of the outburst at the ball. Roger sighed. I suppose I'll have to go talk to him then, give him some advices on love. I'm certain he needs it, if he'd turn down a jewel like you, Delia, my pet."

Delia grinned, but it was twisted with vengeance, making the overall effect sickening. 

~

Alanna crouched outside a small building, a dagger in one hand. George motioned with one hand and she gave him a slight nod. George pushed open a door, and entered alone. Alanna pressed her ear to a crack in the wall and could hear muffled voices. She could tell George's and from what she heard, challenges had been tossed to the ground. There was a scuffing of feet, eight pairs by the sound of it, and a loud thud. Alanna peered in through the crack. Five men were advancing on George. 

_Damn it, George! _she thought, as she raced into give the Rogue a hand. She tossed a dagger, from the doorway. It buried itself in a man's shoulder. He grunted, and pulled it from his flesh and tossed it to the floor, but he was bleeding profusely already. He came at Alanna a rusted sword in hand. Alanna grimaced, and drew hers. He slashed at her sloppily, and she dodged it and ran at him, shouldering him in the gut. He went down, but another man was quick to attack her. He came at her with a murderous looking ax. Alanna cursed, and rolled away from it, ending up back to back with George. 

"Two down, five to go!" he said, cheerily.

"You're bleeding!" she accused, worriedly. 

"Just a nick! Don't worry about me, darlin'!" He threw a punch at a man that was attacking him, and succeeded in bloodying the man's nose. A very large man came at Alanna, hands clenched into fists. Alanna gulped. She could street fight to a certain degree, but there was no way she could take down this man. She had no choice though. She sheathed her sword and looked about quickly. Another of the men had set into George, coming at him with a dagger in hand. Two men were warily watching, ready to join if needed, and the large man was coming closer. Alanna charged the man, and winded him, but he recovered quickly and drew his dagger on her. She was quick to bring her own up to his, pushing his blade up with all her might. She managed to get him to stumble and thrust her blade at him. He had to step to the side, making it very easy for Alanna to kick him in the gut. He went down, winded, and Alanna whapped him on the head with the butt of her dagger, knocking him unconscious. 

George was far worse off. Two men were coming at him, daggers out. He cursed and went into a crouch as one men attacked him quickly. George thrust out leg, and knocked the man from his feet. Alanna expertly took down the other one. 

One of the men that had been watching, ran from the door, a barely recovered man following. 

George nodded after them and Alanna took off to bring them back. 

George grabbed the man by the front of his tunic. "You've been causing more trouble lately then you have in a while," he scolded. "Why?"

"Majesty," the man said, quietly. "It has nothing to do with your rule. I honor you as my king, but I cannot honor _her_ as anything but a wench. You've let her into the inner ring awfully quickly, Majesty, and I won't be ruled by no wench."

"Listen to me! I have chosen her as my second, and if you're going to go against her, then you're going against the Rogue and that will not be tolerated. So, I suggest you find out where your loyalties lie, because that _wench_ can fight better then the whole lot of your gang."

"Yes, Majesty," the man grumbled. "I swear to honor the Rogue…"

"Good," George said, crossly, and tossed the man to the floor. Alanna came in with the two runaways before her. 

"It's been settled," George said, quietly. 

The man on the floor nodded to his men and they bowed to George grudgingly. 

"Any trouble from you lot, and you'll be missin' an ear. Hear me?" George asked, sheathing his dagger, as Alanna recovered hers.

An affirmative twitter went up around the room and George nodded. "Good. C'mon Lanna. We have another gang to take down tonight!"

They left, still watching their backs. 

~

That week, Alanna and George had to rally six small gangs back in line, and each time, when Alanna would gather the strays, George would hear the same comment. His men did not like being ruled by a lady. One night, when Alanna was trailing a runner, George held one of his men at dagger point and the man confessed.

"Majesty, it's _wrong_ for a woman to be fightin' and such! Women are too soft to fight, and they don't belong workin' for the Rogue!"

"Did you see how _she_ fought?" George asked, harshly.

The man nodded grudgingly. "But, Majesty, 'tisn't natural!"

"It's natural for her, and if I hear one more word from any of your lads about whether she should work for the Rogue or not, I'll be after you, and don't you dare doubt it."

"Yes, Majesty." The man hung his head and George stalked from the house and found Alanna waiting outside, cleaning her dagger.

"You look whipped," she commented.

He shrugged. "I think a drink would help."

She nodded and he grinned and they walked through Lower Corus alone.

~

"Ah! There you are cousin!" Roger said, catching Jon walking through the gardens, in search of Alanna.

"Oh, Roger!" Jon said, quickly closing the gap between him and his cousin.

"I hear that you've had quite a war with love, cousin," Roger said smoothly, sitting on a bench in the gardens motioning for Jon to sit as well. The prince did, and looked at his cousin, in wonder.

"Yes, I've been having some troubles."

The duke shook his head. "Well, let's hear about them. I'm sure I could help you in someway."

Jon explained what had gone on between him and Alanna, and confessed to his cousin that he liked her a great deal, but couldn't find the words to say to her.

"Jon, please think about this. Do you really want a girl that you have to fight with? Don't you want a girl that will love you in return and not wage war with you?" Roger looked at his cousin, his blue eyes grave.

Jon said nothing. _Maybe Roger is right_, he thought. _I want someone that will return my feelings, but hasn't Alanna done that?_

"Please think about that, cousin," the duke said, patting Jon on the shoulder and strolling from the gardens. Jon sighed and went to find Gary. Gary _was_ the romantic, after all, and would surely know what to say.

~

"Good block! Let's try that sequence again, faster this time!" Raoul said, bringing his blade up to deflect Alanna's attack. 

"Higher Alanna!" Gary said, from the sidelines. Alanna brought her blade up and found the attack much easier 

Suddenly, Gary turned suddenly, hearing footsteps in the hall. He gave Alanna a meaningful 'run!' look. 

~

Jon heard the clang of swords on a practice court and remembered that Gary taught the young ones in the afternoons, and figured he find his friend if he followed the ringing of metal on metal. The sound lead him a scarcely used practice court and he strode in, only to see a flash of red leaving through a door that led out into the practice yards. 

"Who was that?" Jon asked. 

"Thom!" Raoul lied quickly. 

Jon's brows knit. "I just saw Thom in his room a short while ago, studying."

Raoul turned pale and Jon ran from court into the yard, only to see a person with long, curly, coppery hair jump the fence and disappear behind a wall of the palace.

Jon stared hard after the figure, and finally said quietly, "Oh Mithros…what _doesn't_ she do?"

"Who?" Gary asked, uneasily, praying that Alanna's secret had not come undone. It had unfortunately.

"Alanna of Trebond. None other," Jon mused, looking at his friends, shaking his head.

"You can't tell a soul, Jon!" Gary said, forcefully.

Jon nodded. "I won't. But, now, I need to talk to her more then ever." And with that, he ran from the courts and to Alanna's room, where he knocked politely on the door.

"WHAT?" came Alanna's angry and very nervous voice.

"It's your least favorite person in the whole world!" Jon called, through the door. "May I come in?"

"No! I'm not decent!" she lied. She had been lying on her bed, cursing, still in her breeches and tunic.

"Alanna, please. Let me in," he pleaded. He knew she was dressed, granted she was dressed in boy's clothes but she was dressed.

"I told you! I'm not decent!" 

"Oh, for Mithros sake Alanna!" Very slowly, he pushed the door open. She was lying face down on her bed, clad in boy's clothes. When she heard the door open, she flung a pillow at him, and quickly ran into her dressing room.

"I told you I wasn't decent!" she shouted.

"You're dressed," he replied, reasonably. 

"Not how I'm supposed to be!"

"Alanna, are you ever what you're supposed to be?"

She stuck her head out from the dressing room. "What do you care anyway?"

"More then you'd guess! I admit it. I acted like an idiot and tried to make you be something you're not, which was one of the dumbest things I've done in a long time, and I am so sorry for it Alanna!"

Alanna glared at him, and went into her dressing room, where she changed into a gown. She came out and sat on her bed, looking at him with cold eyes. 

"Alanna, I've felt very bad these past few days. It really tears me apart, seeing you so angry at me."

"It's easy to be."

Jon grinned. "I'm sure it is. How hard it is to not be angry with me?" He gave her a soft smile, and took her hand in his. 

She grumbled something and gave him one final glare then softened. "I hate you," she muttered, in defeat.

He laughed, softly. "I know, Alanna, and I bet I don't want to get on your bad side!"

"You saw?"

He nodded. 

Alanna groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"Come on then. I don't bet that you and Gary had finished for the day."

"What?" she asked, sharply, looking up.

"Put your breeches back on. We're going down to the courts."

"Is that an order, Highness?" she asked, her eyes twinkling, a small smile spreading over her face.

"You bet it is!"

Alanna smiled at him, as she went into her dressing room, to put back on her boy's clothes.

"You can't tell anyone Jon! It's already getting out of hand!" she told him.

"Is that an order?" he asked. 

She came out of her dressing room, grinning. "Of course, Majesty!"

~~~

**Author's Note:**Sorry about the A/J fluff. Ugh…it was hard to write! Trust me. Don't hate me for it! It had to be in there, because a) Jon must know she fights  b) Roger's plan had to be foiled and c) It's torture to the Eldorne chick. So, I know a lot of you aren't much for A/J, and I'm not either, at least in my own fic, but please keep reading. I'm getting little ideas for A/G and I sooo wanted one in this chapter, but it didn't work out, so keep watch. There will be A/G fluff soon! Promise! Okay, by the way, you guys are the **greatest**! Your reviews have been very nice! Here's thanks and all that stuff!

**To: **

**EireVerde: **Soooo sooo soo soo sorry! I'm just a dum dum sometimes! Very sorry! Tried for some action in this chapter. A bit of a fight, and even some Alanna/Jon stuff happening! It's all starting to come together, I suppose! Thank for reading and reviewing!

**Silenttina: **Very sure, and this will NOT be a A/R, because…I don't know. He reminds me of a nut case…I'll try to make some bad stuff happen to Jon, okay? I need my ears too, okay? Please! I treasure them! Let me keep 'em a few chapters more, at least. Okay? Thanks for reading and thanks for the suggestions. The Alanna/Roger love child, while appealing won't fit in _this_ fic, but who knows what else could come? 

**Temptress: **Thanks much for the review! Yes, I do like this one so much more then my HP. TP fans are just funner! Glad you like it!!

**CrystalRose: **I changed someone's mind!! Joy!! The romance is coming…subtle, but it will be there! I suppose Jon acting like a prig is good fun though, always good for a laugh. Specially if someone (i.e. Alanna) is there to beat him! Lol. I'll keep slipping fluff in, but nothing as fluffy as a bunny! Glad you like it!!!

**Undiscovered Actree: ****blushes** Thanks!!! That really really means a lot to me!! Have a look out for Alanna/convent and Kel/convent fics, because there are some very good ones out there! And, about my chapter titles, well, Jester And A Puppy…hmm…well, Alanna's joking a bit, I suppose, with George, you know, and well, Trycia follows her around like a puppy, as George said, and there was a lot of Trycia this chapter, so that's where I got it! Strange, yes I know, but they seem to make sense at the time! Lol…I'm a bit of a loon…Anyway, I'm soo glad that you like it!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!

**~Angel~: **I'm glad you like it, but it can't be an A/J when the end comes around. There will be A/J fluff along the way, but Jon _will_ get dumped in the end. Okay? Sorry, but it's already planned out! Thanks for the review!

**Glacial Phoenix Mystiara: **BAM!!!!! Okay, Jon wasn't supposed to find out yet, but, I don't know, it worked out. I guess. It was sort of anticlimactic, I know, and I wish I could have done it differently, but this chapter just works for the story. Well, SOMEONE will be surprised sometime….Sorry for the boringness of that….Thanks for readin' and reviewing!!!!!!

**Keziah: **Well, something happened. Not how I intended it to, but there you go! Sorry FFN is sucking for you….I thought the upgrade was supposed to make it better, not worse! Oh, as far as the Rogue, more next chapter! Might be good! Thanks!

**Goddess of Whatever: ****blushes** Thank you!!!!!!!!

**Allure: **Really?? Wow!!!!! Yay!!!! And Joy!!!!!!! Okay. I'll take a chill. Thanks sooo much for readin' and reviewing!

**Sadrine Black: **Like a rough in the diamonds! Lol…I'm glad you like it, and very glad you found it and read it! Thanks much!!!

**Xelena: ****grins and blushes** Thank you!!!!

**Lulu: **I'm just glad you're still reading!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you like it! 

**Michelle: **Happy 15th!!!!! Some aspects of the books will start coming into the story, along with some other off the wall stuff! Roger will try to kill the Trebonds. Trust me, and Alanna is all ready suspicious. Poor Roger! As to good stories, check my faves…there are a few good ones in there, and my favorite authors. A few good ones. Aside from me… **blushes** Morrigan had some good ones in her faves too, so, my main suggestion, see what everyone else likes. It's what I do, most of the time! I read this one Kel fic today, and there was soo much Jon hatred. I rather liked it! Haha! It's "We Aren't Betrothed….Are We?" It's pretty good. Well, there you go! Thanks!!!!! Again, Happy B-Day!

**Myuu:** Hooked? Yay!!!! I'm glad you think I'm being true to the characters and the books!!! Thanks!!!!!!! **blushes** I'm glad you like the A/G. It will build up soon! Thanks for reading, and I'm super glad you enjoy it! I'm on a faves list!!!!!! Wowiee!!!!!! Yippieee and of course JOY!!!!!! Lol… :o) Thanks a bundle!

**Author's Note: **Idea formed for next chapter. It will either be loved, or it will be hated. I'm not sure which. I rather like it and it makes for a bit of A/G, so we'll see! Once again, you guys are the best!!!!!! Thanks!!!! I couldn't wish for better readers/reviewers!!!! Thanks!!!


	11. Curiosity, The Cat and The Catastrophe

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Eleven: Curiosity, The Cat and The Catastrophe **

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own these characters, but I honestly believe that they are starting to cooperate! Yay! Well, Tammy P. created them, the wonder that she is! New characters and the plot are mine! 

**Author's** **Note**:  Jon wasn't supposed to be all sweet and touchy last chapter. I honestly don't know what happened. That's just sort of what happened. Oh well. Jon had to be brought back in somehow. I know you will all want to kill me, but there will be Alanna/Jon fluff in upcoming chapters. Sorry to all those who hate it! A/J fans, I think you might like it…. **runs off and cries** 

~~~

Alanna smiled nervously as she walked down the tall staircase, at Raoul's arm once again. She was clad in her shimmering red dress, and could tell that all eyes were on her. Many people were a bit skeptical of her manners and grace after the public argument she had had with Jon. 

_I don't care what they think anyway! _Alanna thought, as she curtsied to Raoul who quickly left Alanna with the other young ladies. Delia had come in with Gary, and as far as Alanna had been able to tell, Gary hadn't enjoyed it. Alanna turned her attention to the stairs as Trycia came down with Thom, both of them smiling like lovesick teenagers. _Please, don't trip_…Alanna thought, grimacing as Trycia's heel slid on the carpet. Luckily, she didn't fall and made it safely to the ground. Alanna thanked the Goddess.

"So, Alanna," Delia drawled. "I see you've come with Raoul! How touching!"

Alanna gave Delia an open look. "We only came together because he didn't have anyone to walk down with, poor thing."

"I assume you didn't either? Eh Alanna?" Delia asked, obviously elated. 

"That's right, Delia," Alanna said boredly. "I'm just here to break a few hearts."

Delia laughed. "Who's? The Daughter's? I'm sure they are absolutely broken over the fact that you'll never find a husband!" Delia laughed again, and went off to terrorize Jon. Alanna would have saved him, but Roger came up to her, and asked her to dance. 

Alanna quickly accepted, vowing to not make eye contact, and to avoid looking at that sapphire pendant he wore. 

"Beautiful, and graceful! Lady, you will surely make a lord very happy one day," the duke remarked in his smooth voice.

"I would only hope as much!" Alanna said, smiling, while focusing on a spot over one of his shoulders. 

"And whom do you fancy Lady, for I'm sure many of them fancy you?" 

"Oh, well, Sir Raoul is certainly quite charming!" She gave him a dazzling smile. _Just let him believe that you're a simple lady. Don't hint at anything_…she warned herself. 

"He most certainly is. And what about my wonderful cousin, Prince Jonathan?" he asked.

"He's wonderful, your Grace! But, a lady like myself would never have such a chance!"

Roger gave her a charming smile. "What makes you say that, Lady Alanna?"

"Oh, Delia is far prettier then I!" she lied, feigning innocence. 

He shook his head, then handed him off to Jon, and took Delia onto the dance floor. 

"Your cousin is a very curious man!" Alanna hissed.

Jon shrugged. "I've told him about you."

Alanna opened her eyes wide. "Then I've just lied to him!"

Jon laughed softly. "What happened?"

She quickly explained, and then added. "I thought it would be shirty to say that I fancied the Prince."

Jon grinned. "For once, being polite?"

She gave him a shade of a dark look. "What kind of questions are those to ask a lady anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, but don't worry your pretty little head about it. Roger's just a very interested person." 

Alanna sighed. "You're right. I just worry sometimes."

Jon gave her a small smile and kissed her gently on the cheek. 

Alanna gave him a look of pure shock. "In front of the whole court?" she whispered, frantically. A few handfuls of people had noticed, including Roger, the queen and the king.

He only smiled. 

~

"I hate her!" Delia said, darkly when she found Roger the next day.

"I know, pet, but don't worry yourself about her. She's nothing. The Prince will tire of her eventually."

"I don't see how he could fall for her in the first place! Why, she's no more then a boy in girl's clothing!" Delia spat, her face contorted in rage.

The duke chuckled and gave Delia a sly grin. "Or a girl in boy's clothing, perhaps?"

"You've gotten spy reports back," Delia purred, looking cynically delighted.   

"I have," he agreed, sharing a secret grin with her. 

~

Thom slid into the city unnoticed and picked his way to the Dancing Dove, one hand on his purse.

"Ah! It's Master Thom!" Solom said, from behind the bar.

"A pleasure seeing you again, Solom!" Thom said, kindly. 

"Looking for his Majesty?" 

"Yes. Is he in?" 

"No. He said he'd be visiting his mother. You could try to find him there."

Thom nodded. "Thanks Solom!" He left the Dancing Dove and followed a few alleys until he found Mistress Cooper's home. He knocked at the kitchen door, and it was quickly answered by Mistress Cooper.

"Thom! I thought you'd never come and visit! Well, come in! George and I were just sitting down to tea!" She showed him in. George gave him a smile and nod of recognition.

"It's been a while," the Rogue commented, as Thom sat.

"Too long. Jon's got me doing all sorts of squire work. What a bother!"

George laughed. "You never were much of a fighter."

Thom gave him an exasperated look.

"What brings you around?" Mistress Cooper asked, setting a cup of tea before him.

He thanked her and said, "I need a favor, George."

George nodded. 

"Watch out for my sister," Thom said, worry in his voice.

George laughed. "I don't think she needs anyone watching out for her!"

"George, please. Don't let her go and get herself killed!"

"Thom, think about who we're talking about," George said dryly.

Thom glared at him. 

"Alright! I'll keep an eye out on her! Don't worry about her! She's in good hands."

Thom smiled, relieved. "Thanks George."

George laughed, and told him to make sure she go and commit social suicide up at court. Thom quickly agreed, and spent the rest of his free afternoon, laughing and catching up with the Rogue.

When he left, George slumped down in a chair, head in hands.

"What's troubling you?" his mother asked.

"I've fallen in love with her."

~

Trycia wandered out into the gardens, and finally found Alanna. She was alone, thankfully. 

"Alanna!" she said, excitedly as she sat down next to her. 

Alanna looked up from her book. "Trycia! What brings you down here?"

"I was looking for you!" Trycia laughed.

"For me? Is Daughter Alice terribly mad at me?" Alanna asked, looking frantically for the daughter. 

Trycia gave her a confused look. "No! I came to you, because…because…I need some advice."

Alanna set her book down. "With what?"

"Boys!"

"You've come to the wrong person then!" Alanna assured quickly.

"It's about your brother!" Trycia protested. "I'm in love with him!"

Alanna looked at the girl. "And?"

"I don't know! How do I tell if he likes me back?"

Alanna shot Trycia a quizzical look. "Does he babble sometimes when he's with you, like he's confused?"

Trycia nodded.

"Do you sometimes find him staring at you?"

Trycia nodded again.

"Have you kissed yet?"

Trycia shook her head, and bit her lip. 

"Well, he likes you. He's just…Thom. He's a bit shy. Give him time. He'll show you how he feels."

"You really think so?"

"He's my brother, Trycia. No one knows him better then I do!"

Trycia smiled broadly and giggled. "Would it be wrong to invite him for a walk in the garden tonight?"

"Of course not."

Trycia hugged Alanna very tightly, catching her off guard and thanked her many times, while half skipping off to go find Thom.

Alanna just shook her head. 

~

Alanna slid into the Dove and was quickly greeted by George, who showed her to their normal seats.

"We've got work ahead of us. Armed?"

"Am I ever not?" Alanna said, with an imploring look on her face. 

"Always armed with that mouth of yours, at least."

She gave him a sour look and he grinned.

"C'mon. There was a riot today, and we have to put it to rest."

"What kind of riot?" 

"A couple of the lads tried to ambush me and Marek when we went pick pocketing today."

Alanna's expression turned from interest to concern. "Are either of you hurt?"

George shook his head. "Marek and I had to run off anyway. A few of my Lord Provost's men were patrolling."

Alanna nodded, understandingly. "Well, might as well get it over with then, eh?"

George nodded grimly and they strode from the inn and down the dark Corus streets. George led her to a shady building at the end of a winding alley and they went in. 

There were five men, slouched around a table drinking. When they heard the door slam open, they looked up and immediately fear flooded their features.

"Majesty…" one of them, presumably the leader said cautiously.

George gave them a hard glare.

"Uh…well, to what do I owe this pleasure, Majesty?" he asked. 

"Perhaps to the same pleasure I owed to you when you jumped me this afternoon," George said dryly. 

"Majesty, I can explain…" the man began.

"Good, because if you don't, you might find yourself with one ear less." George fingered his dagger that hung at his belt, and Alanna stood at the door, ready to fight.

"Majesty, maybe in privacy?" 

George cursed to himself. He knew what the man was going to say, and quickly agreed.

Alanna gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head. He had to talk to this man alone. 

The man led George up a flight of stairs and Alanna heard a door close. She slunk outside, to the delight of the other men, and stood up on a few crates and bent as far under the window as she could. 

"…that woman, Majesty!"

"That woman can fight better then almost any of my men, and she understands how the Rogue needs to be run!"

"But, Majesty. It's not just what I think! A lot of the lads don't like a woman runnin' things! Women are soft and proper, and that is everything the Rogue shouldn't be! I beg pardon Majesty, but think what could happen to the Rogue with her runnin' things."

"Listen to me," George commanded, harshly. "She isn't runnin' the Rogue, but she is my second-in-command, and for good reason. She's not soft, and she's not proper. She joined the Rogue for those very reasons _and_ she's an extra set of hands, and ears."

The man said nothing, and then Alanna heard the door open. She stumbled down from the crate, which fell and broke on the cobblestones and dashed down the alley.

George tossed the door open just to see Alanna's retreating form. He cursed. _Of all the ways for her to find out! _He cursed, wondering when he'd see her next. If ever.

~~~

**Author's Note: **Shorter then usual, but I got what I wanted done, I suppose. Anyway. I hope you like it! I'm working to build up Roger's plans against the Crown and Alanna, and I have a bit of a plot for how Alanna will become more and more of a problem to him. Oh, just titled the chapter. Such an odd title. I don't know where it came from! Oh well! It works! Oh, before you ask, Delia's "the cat," because Roger calls her 'my pet' and she 'purred' a response. So there. Okay. Well, that chapter sort of bothered me, but I don't know how I'd write filler that didn't involve A/J fluff and wasn't boring, so I'm cutting to the chase. So, Eleven's finished! Hope you liked it! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great!!!!!!!!

**To:**

**White-wolf:** Thanks for reading! You're a great reader and a very nice reviewer!!! Please keep reading! 

**Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: **A/J fluff in the next few chapters. In my personal opinion, Alanna and Jon do not belong together. They both have way too much pride to ever back down from an argument. That and Alanna can't stand being a real lady, and think how'd she'd handle being Queen. She'd die! That's just what I think though. Please don't let the fact that this will end up A/G keep you from reading!

**Silenttina: **I'll see what I can do! Thanks for giving up on A/R. It really wouldn't have worked out. Roger _will_ die. I just don't know how far into my fic it will happen. Are you obsessed with beheadings? It certainly seems so. Lol. That's ok though! Well, more Thom of course. Alanna will need her healing Gift soon! Haha! It's ok that you can't spell. I have typing difficulties. Thank the Goddess for spell check! Yay! Highly devoted!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!

**Krazy Kitty: **You are very missed!! Hope you're having a nice summer! Cousins are a pain. Specialy mine. Almost twelve years old! She was staying at my house one night, and wouldn't stop crying! Honestly, all night long when I was trying to write the last chapter! What other one is the best? I want to read it! I'm looking for good fics! I'm very very glad you like it! Don't worry about reviewing! But please keep reading if you can! Faithful! That's so nice sounding!!! Thanks!!! You're great! 

**Keziah:** Trycia, she's around. I suppose! A/G fluff will be coming, but it's not quite the right time yet! I'll try though! Lol! Thanks for reading! 

**Dragon Queen: **There is definitely not enough out there about the Court of the Rogue! You're so right! The "rogue" character is always my favorite in any book! Anyhoo, I'm glad you like it! I personally love to write it! 

**M'cha Araem: **I'd love to be Tammy too, but man, life sure didn't workout that way! Don't be jealous and don't doubt yourself! Ooh! You have a Tammy fic! Yay! But, okay, back to the selfdoubt. **DON'T!** Okay? If you doubt yourself, others will too! (But not me.) Well, thanks much much much for reading! I'm really glad you like it!!! 

**SkeAnjel6: **Thanks for the review by e-mail! I **love** getting those! I'm glad you like it!!

**Sadrine Black: **Yay! You like it! Joy! Fabbity-fab-fab! Lol. I don't know. Small lapse of Jon-niceness. Had to get him back in the fic! Yay! Lol. Thanks for reading and thanks for the very nice review!

**A Pleasant Reader: **Yay! I made a faves list!!!!! Joy! Woohoo! And Marvyness! Alanna, George and Thom are the main characters, and mainly the only ones that got indepth in the book. I'm sure that Gary and Raoul are a bit off, but, well, it's fan fiction. My interpretation. Sorry Trycia annoys you. I happen to like her. She bothers Alanna, and distracts Thom, therefore making her very important! Sorry you don't like parts! I'm glad you like it! You review was very puzzling! 

**Stich: **Nice to have you back! Oh! Praise! **blushes** Love it! Joy!! I'm glad you like the mix of things! I'm trying to make it entertaining! George is the best!! Lol. And poor Alanna, getting dizzy! I'll read/review your stories soon! Promise! Let's see, Jon falling for Delia. Yes, that could happen! We'll see. That will only add to my nice evil plan! Thanks! Don't worry. You can threaten. Lot's of people do! Thanks for calling me talented!!!! **blushes and giggles** Next chapter, I'll try to put in a section with George's P.O.V! Glad you like what I've done with it! You're a wonderful reader/reviewer!!!!!

**Lady Kel of Queenscove: **I love your pen name! **blushes** I'm very happy you like it! Only A/J fluff! It _will _end up A/G cuz that's how it's meant to be! And besides, there's too much A/J out there anyway! Thanks much for reading and reviewing! You're great!

**EireVerde: **Glad you like! The interaction? Well, yay! It's building up to an eventual romance. Eventual. How on Earth? Oh, it will take some work. Trust me! Jon had to be sweet for a bit, so he could get back into her life! No A/R! Promise! You think I'm making him creepy? Yay and more marvyness! He's supposed to end up creepy! Glad you like it!!!!!!!!! Thanks for being a great reader and reviewer!!!

**CrystalRose: **I'm glad you liked the fight! I'm not that great at writing them, but I tried ultra hard with this one! I like the Delia/Roger scenes but they are hard to write! But I still love 'em! Not only is she fun to hate, she's easy to hate! Thanks!!!!! You're such a great reader!!!! Please don't stop reading!!! I love getting your reviews!

**Xelena: **Good! Don't stop reading because of the A/J fluff and I won't stop writing because of it! Fab! I love that word!!!! Lol! 

**FireBird: **Glad you like it!!! Don't worry! I'm too wrapped up in it to stop writing! 

**Lulu: **And I still love your reviews! Thanks!!!

**Painter Chic: **You like _mine_ and you've read _all _of them? Wow and fabbity-fabness!!! Yay! By the way, love your penname! 

**Dragon Fire: **A/J fluff and nothing more! Squish??? I'll see what I can do! (You're scaring me too! **wink**) Glad you like it!! 

**Rya: **You're back! Joy and wonderfulness! Ooh! A LOTR! Very very cool! I'd write one, but I'm rather afraid to. It would end up a mess! Well if you do, I'll be sure to read!!! I think you should post the original too! I'd love to read it!! Fluff only! I promise! Thanks for reading/reviewing and recommending!!! 

**Raie: **Thanks!!!!! And man, you reviewed minutes before I post….wow! Thanks thanks thanks much! 

**Author's Note:** I rewrote the entire last half of the chapter and I'm much happier with it! Thanks you guys! You're wonderful!!!!!! As always, please keep reading and recommending!! Oh, and didn't get the A/G idea in that I planned, but that would be rushing things! This way will be better! I hope! Well, I'm off to post! Thanks and you're great! 

Cheers! __


	12. Surprises

**I've had a fright! I was about to reply to reviews and my stories were GONE! And they were absolutely nowhere to be found!! Imagine my fright! Thankfully though, it was back today, and I'm done with my little nervous spaz! But what a fright that was!**

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Twelve: Surprises **

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  Thom's run off! He's mad because I haven't made him kiss Trycia yet. Selfish little character! When the time's right! And now Alanna's in a tiz over who knows what! Man! These characters, I wish they were mine! I'd give a good smack! But, unfortunately, they belong to Tamora Pierce, a wonderfully talented lady, who I am unfortunately not! So there.  

**Author's** **Note**:  Hello wonderful people! How ya doin? I was wondering, does any one want/need/have to have a beta reader? I'd love to beta for someone! E-mail me if you would like me to beta for you! Also, anyone out there want to do a joint fic? I'm bored and need the challenge/joy of a collaboration. Well, whatever, e-mail or review! Time for a chapter! 

~~~

George stared at the tankard of ale that sat on the table before him and sighed. Alanna hadn't been down to the Dove in three days and only one of those nights had been occupied by a ball. Thom hadn't been down to visit either, but George suspected that Thom led a fairly busy life, being the Prince's squire and whatnot. George thought about how he'd get a message to Alanna. Through Stefan and Thom maybe. No, that wouldn't do. Besides, he didn't know even what words he would have written to the girl. He sighed again, thinking. He knew that he could not waste away the days hoping she would return. Either he had to do something, or he had to move on and lead the Rogue just as he had before. 

What about her did he like so much? Sure, she helped him manage the Court of the Rogue, probably better then most could have, but that wasn't it. She could fight to save anyone's life, but that wasn't it either. She was real. She was down to earth. She was funny, and charming, and entirely wonderful. _That _was it. He loved her, and knew it. Was that coming in the way of his responsibility to the Rogue? No, not if she helped him run it…

George felt lost. Had he let her feelings for this girl come in between him and the Rogue? Or had this girl found her way into the Rogue and his heart as well?

~

There was a hard knock at Alanna's door.

"Go away!" Alanna yelled, from her bed, where she was lying and staring up at the ceiling. She had spent a great amount of her time doing that the past few days, but not crying. Never crying. _Warriors don't cry_, she told herself. 

"Come on sister! Let me in!" Thom pleaded.

"Thom! If you were a nice brother, you'd leave me alone!"

"I'm not a nice brother! Now let me in!"

Alanna said nothing, and did nothing in attempt to get up from bed. Thom tried the door and found it locked. He cursed, softly, which surprised Alanna and then pushed his gift into the lock. The lock lit up and clicked open, allowing Thom to push the door open and enter.

Alanna looked up, glared at him, and then returned to looking at the ceiling. 

"Alanna, you've been like this for days! What's wrong?" Thom asked, sitting at the edge of her bed.

Alanna sat up, knowing that if she were to talk to her brother, she hadn't much choice. "I don't fit in anywhere Thom."

"What do you mean Alanna? Everyone hear loves you! Even if you aren't a lady! And what about the Rogue? You've been spending almost all of you free nights down there!"

"They don't want a woman helping run it!"

"And they don't want women sword fighting and wearing breeches! When have you ever let someone else decide what you're going to do?"

"This is different Thom!"

"No, Alanna, it's not. Just think about it, would you sister? And would you please come from your room, you're giving everyone a fright!" He got up to leave, but waited for her response.

Alanna scowled at him. "Fine! I'll come to the ball tonight!" With that, she threw a pillow at him, and he quickly ducked from the room.

~

"Jon is lonely," Roger said, smoothly to Delia when he found her in the gardens.

Delia smiled smugly. "That can be fixed!"

"It most certainly can! That Trebond girl has not shown her face once these past three days. It's perfect! Catch him tonight at the ball. You can be certain that the Trebond girl will be there!"

"Could she be hiding due to her little secret?" Delia asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but we still don't fully know what her secret is. Sneaking out at night in boy's clothing, but that doesn't tell us much. She could be going anywhere!"

Delia nodded. "Well, I'll worry about Jon. You worry about learning about her. She won't be anything but trouble if she ever resurfaces!"

Roger smiled. "You're smart Delia, and beautiful. It's good to have you on my side."

"I always choose the winning side," Delia said with a small, evil, smile.

~

Trycia finally worked up the courage to approach Thom in the library one day, while he was working on something. He looked up when she sat down.

"Trycia!" he said, excitedly.

She gave him a small smile. "Hi."

He couldn't help but smile like a fool. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you!"

Thom chuckled. "Does everyone know me this well?"

Trycia crinkled her nose. "I suppose. Actually, I came to talk to you about Alanna. She hasn't said a word to me in three days!"

"She's in a temper, but don't worry. She's coming to the ball tonight."

"Oh! Is she?" 

Thom nodded. "You'll go with me, won't you?"

"Oh! Of course!" She grinned at him. 

"Good. It's such an honor to go with the most beautiful lady in court."

Trycia blushed, and Thom gently kissed her, which only caused her to blush more, and giggle a bit. Their very first kiss. Trycia was giddy from excitement. __

"As long as I get to go with the sweetest squire there," she said, a small smile on her rosy face.

Thom grinned at her, took her chin gently in his hand and kissed her again.

~

"Announcing Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Lady Alanna of Trebond!" the herald announced, as Raoul led Alanna down the stairs.

"Welcome back, Alanna," Raoul said, while walking down the stairs. "Will you be at sword practice tomorrow? I'm getting tired of beating Gary."

"Sure," Alanna said, noncommittally. 

"I don't like the sound of that 'sure.' Are you feeling all right Alanna?" 

She just looked at him.

"Alanna, you're giving us all a fright!" Raoul said softly.

Alanna sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just felt a bit off lately."

Raoul nodded. "Well, you know where and when!"

Alanna smiled. _Raoul and Gary _do_ accept me for _all_ I am_, she thought.

~

Delia nearly choked when she saw Alanna descend the stairs. She exchanged a hateful look with Roger and set off to find Jon, as she had to be the first to dance with him. Alanna saw her and let her. Trycia saw Alanna, smiled ecstatically and rushed over. 

"Alanna! Are you feeling better?" the girl asked, thinking Alanna had been ill.

Alanna smiled as warmly as she could at the girl and said, "Oh, yes! Much!"

"Oh good! It was dreadful at the last ball, with out you here!"

Alanna, seeing Thom approaching, and the evident look of delight on Trycia's face, dryly commented. "It can't have been too bad." 

Gary found Alanna first, and asked her to dance. She accepted and he spun her out onto the dance floor. 

"You're back," he commented softly.

She gave him a small smile. "I'd been feeling a bit off lately."

"Is _that_ why you hollered at me when I came to see if you were all right?" he asked, a small twinkle in his eyes.

She nodded.

Gary gave her a suspicious look, but said nothing.

"I haven't missed this a bit," Alanna commented referring to the ball.

Gary laughed. "Well, the ball's missed you!"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Let it miss me!"

Gary shook his head at her silliness and spun her about.

~

Roger was sure to dance with her, though Alanna avoided him most of the night.

"Feeling better?"

"Oh, yes! Thanks you, your Grace!"

"It was such a disappointment to see a lady as beautiful as you not at the ball," he said smoothly.

Alanna forced herself to blush, a talent she'd acquired over the years. "You're too kind, your Grace."

Roger smiled charmingly and whirled her around the dance floor. "And to think, only a few nights ago you were saying that there wasn't a way the Prince would fancy you."

This time Alanna really blushed.

"What a poor thing! You've two loves to balance. Whatever will you do, Lady?"

Alanna thought quickly. "Oh, your Grace, even now I'm not certain! His Highness deserves one of the better ladies."

Roger looked like he was about ready to say something when Raoul came over and asked if he could cut in. The duke, clearly unhappy, gave Alanna a wink and strode off.

"Oh thank the Goddess, Raoul!" Alanna said, letting out a breath. "You're my knight in shining armor! My protector!" Alanna laughed.

Raoul gave her a confused look and she explained her conversations with Duke Roger, telling him how she had convinced the duke that they were in love.

Raoul laughed softly. "I had no idea you felt that way about me, Alanna!"

She grinned at him. "I just can't help my feelings!" She peered over his shoulder as he turned. Roger was watching them. "Oh, I wish he'd leave me be!"

"He's worrying about his cousin. He wants him to find a good, respectable lady that," Raoul gave her a look of utter boredom, "can help him rule Tortall, a lady that is presentable, charming, and all that whatnot." Raoul rolled his eyes.

"So why is he paying so much attention to _me_?"

"Because Jon is." Raoul gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh Great Mother Goddess! What have I gotten myself into?"

Raoul laughed and grinned wickedly at her again. "Well, now you have to worry doubly about your appearances at court. You have to watch what you say, watch what you do, watch whom you talk to and watch whom you don't. All while being watched by their Majesties and now, presumable, Duke Roger."

Alanna groaned. "Oh Mithros no! What if someone _finds out_?"

"Don't worry. No one will. One of us will stay by the door from now on, or at least keep it closed."

Alanna nodded, satisfied and noticed Queen Lianne watching her.

"The Queen?" Raoul asked.

Alanna nodded. "Why not watch her son?"

"She would, normally. You must be special."

Alanna gave him a dark look, but the knight only grinned.

~

Jon and Alanna never met up during the ball. It seemed whenever they would come close, some lord or some lady would manage a curtsy or charmingly demanding smile. But, in a way, Alanna was glad that she had given her watchers anything to wonder about. The last thing she needed was everyone watching her, which was what she got anyway. She thought about that as she wandered back to her room late that night. Raoul and Gary had both offered to walk her back, but she had politely declined. The halls were dark, the torchlight barely illuminating the floor below. Alanna yawned and blinked sleep from her eyes, turning a corner into a completely deserted hallway. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind, and felt an arm around her waist and a hard over her mouth. 

"Shhh," her captor hushed. "Don't scream, or it'll be bad for both of us."

George.

Alanna kicked him in the shin with her heal and he winced. "Charming. Promise not to scream?"

She nodded and he pulled her into an empty room. 

"George!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? You know that if you get caught it's off to Traitor's Hill with you!"

"Worried about me?" he asked, a lilting tone to his voice.

"Of course I am! What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you of course! Why else would I have come?" he asked.

"You're grinning. Aren't you?" Alanna squinted in the darkness, but couldn't see a thing. In disgust, she made a ball of fire to see by. George was indeed grinning.

Alanna shook her head. "What do you want George?"

"I want to talk some sense into you!"

"But you didn't have the heart to tell me why there was all the gang problems?" she asked darkly.

"Would you have told, had you been in my position?" he asked, his face serious.

Alanna looked down, and muttered. "Probably not."

"Listen Alanna, I didn't want you to find out that way. I planned to tell you, I just had to figure out how."

"That wouldn't have been any different. I'm still not wanted in the Rogue!"

"But what will you do about that Alanna?" George asked, looking at her.

"Nothing! I'll do nothing! I'll become a court lady, where I'll be wanted! And then, I'll meet some buffle-brained lord, and then, we'll wed! Won't that be just amazing?" George could tell that Alanna was a bit hysterical by now. "And then, one day, I'll take my _lovely_ lord aside and tell him I'm with child! His buffle-brained child! And then, I'll have that child, and probably more after that and we'll all be one happy, buffle-brained family!"

She was about to start pacing, but George grabbed her by her arms and held her still, while giving her a calculating look. "Done?"

She glared at him

"Look Alanna, you've shown me that you're not one to quit easily, but that's what you're doing now. Now, I suppose you can quit, if you'd like, but you could also show the lads what you've got! That would be the Alanna I know."

"But George. No one wants me to be a part of the Rogue!" she protested. 

"_I _do. I want you to be part of the Rogue and as the King, what I say goes."

"People are going to hate you because of me!"

"Let them. We'll show them that you're not one to be messed with."

Alanna sighed. "I just wanted a place where people could respect me for who I am."

"Treven. Your lads would give their life for you Alanna, because you've shown them what you are! You just have to give yourself and my lads some time."

She looked into his deep hazel eyes, and sighed again. "Why are you always right?"

He gave her a small smile. "Does that mean you're back?"

"I suppose so," she murmured. 

"Wonderful!" George hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I've missed the Rogue so much…" she whispered.

"I've missed _you_."

"I missed you too, George."

He squeezed her tightly and let her go. "Too late for a drink at the Dove?"

"Never!"

~~~

**Author's Note: **Well, I didn't plan for it to go that way, but I suppose that works. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but I'm not sure if I don't. This chapter left me feeling weird. I can't really tell if it was too early or not, and I can't tell if Alanna and everyone handled it correctly. Oh well. I'm going to post it anyway. I think the fluff works! Well, thanks all you wonderful, fab people! You're the best and you make me feel very talented and special! Thank you!!!!! Ok, here goes with all the personal thanks:

**To:**

**EireVerde: **Thom never gets the spotlight, which I think sucks. So, I'm trying to get him into my fic. I've got plans for him! I'm glad you like the Thom/Trycia! Glad to entertain! Thank so much for reading and reviewing! 

**Sadrine Black: **Glad you didn't mind the senseless filler! Ooh! Fantastic! What a wonderful word! Thanks so much for the great review! 

**Silenttina: **Oh no, an obsession with beheading is perfectly, perfectly normal! Don't worry! (I bet you love the Reign of Terror in the French Revolution! That's all they did!) I _do_ have plans to bring Faithful into the story! He will be here, but I can't promise when. Actually, I hadn't noticed that you seem to loathe the Prince, oh wait, yes I have! Lol, your reviews are quite funny to read! I like the dagger idea, I honestly do! I wanted to put it in, but Alanna was all mopey this chapter, and I didn't think it would work for her to do it in this mood, plus I wanted George to lure her back. Ya know? Well, thanks much for the suggestions! I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for being a great reader/reviewer! You're wonderful!

**The Dark Lady Adrienne: ****giggles** George _is_ the greatest. Yes, yes, plot grows thicker! I suppose…. Oh well! I'm happy you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!! 

**White-wolf: **You're like one of the most reassuring reviewers I have! When ever I say a chapter is short or something, you say it's not! Thanks!! You know how to make a writer feel better! Thanks for being a great reader/reviewer! You're terrifically nice!  

**Silverymare: **Ooh! Yay! You like it!! Joy and fabness!!!! **blushes** Thanks so much!!! 

**M'cha Araem: **I'm glad you like the Thom/Trycia pairing! I rather thought it worked well myself! Please don't throw up over your abused computer. From experience, (not actually, but you know) that will make it worse! I have an abused computer as well! It likes to freeze mid chapter, when I haven't saved in a while. Isn't that peachy? Lol. I'll try to put in more A/G fluff, but I can't find the right time for him to "tell her." You know? Thanks for the great review!!! Thanks soo much!

**Allure: **Thank you!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad you think it's getting better! Joy and marvyness! I'll try not to keep you waiting to long! Glad you like it!

**Dragon Queen: **Yes, I do update as often as possible, mainly because it's summer and all, but I love my fic, which makes it so easy to write. As for the grammar, I type in Word, so it corrects it for me. Otherwise, we'd be here ALL day long. As far as computer knowledge goes, FFN tells you how to post and all that jazz. I'm glad you think us writers are great, but why don't you try writing a piece? I'm always looking for a new read! Well, thanks much for the review! 

**Babooshka: **!! I'm glad you like it! **big, delighted smile on face** What made you read it? Yes, I like the Briar/Sandry pairing, but I haven't read Circle of Magic in a long time, so I must read them again! The best George! **blushes** Now _that_ is a compliment! Thanks!!! Perfect…oh  man you're making me all giggly! I'm glad you like Roger. Evil man that he is… Oh! I like your idea! A fight _is _most definitely coming up! Glad you like it! Thanks for being a wonderful reviewer!

**Lady Kel Of Queenscove: **It's so good you'd stay and read it even if it was A/G!?!?! **open-mouthed look of wonder** Yay!!! Joy! And bouncing-off-the-walls-ness!!!!! Thanks!!

**GlaiveGirl: **Glad you like it!! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Michelle: **Yes! Go write more! And post!! And definitely check a few of those titles out! Glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**Keziah: **I wasn't much for how she found out either, but it had to be something that would really make her think, and something that would make George think. Sorry if it wasn't so great! She's not mad at George, per se, she's mad at the world! Please don't get upset! (I'm not evil am I?) Hope you like the update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

**The Dark Lady: **Glad you like it!!!!! Thanks!

**Smileypal4eva: **Well, then I'm glad you're not to set in you preferences, because this has both! Lol, what am I getting myself into? Thanks and I'm glad you like it!!!! Thank much!

**Dragon Fire: **I assure you, the alcohol content of this story is only .5% alcohol, by volume! Promise! I think Roger is more likely going to die in a fight, but hey, maybe I'll just drop a boulder on him! How would that be? Lol, Thanks much! 

**Krazy Kitty: (AND FOR HER EYES ONLY!) ****laughs out loud** You're review is hilarious! Thanks!!! I'm glad you missed my stories! Okay, you're cousin, Charlie, sounds like a nut case, but hey, he's only four, right? Haha, being hit on. How delightful. From actual experience in the weirdness, block him for a while. He'll cool down, and if he doesn't, well, then more drastic measures are needed! Thanks for all the delightful humor. My mom gets mad, when I read them late in the middle of the night, because I tend to wake her up. Lol. Oh yay! A song and dance! Thank you for your lovely poem! It was wonderful! I'll be sure to check out that POTS fic! Thanks!!!! The age figuring thing is indeed strange…*giggles** Yeah, girls _mature_ **wink, wink** faster. Poor you! Having to deal with your nutsycousin! I went through _that_ one too. LOL, yes she cried _all _night, until my mom started a farting contest. I passed on that and stole the flashlight and read in another room. So there you go. Haha! Post signs, that's funny! (I wouldn't object! Hee hee) Thank you for all your wonderful compliments and humor! You're making me giggle, laugh and blush at the same time! Oh! Toronto! Neato!!! Hope you managed to get all the slobber off….ewww. You don't have to worry about reviewing! It's no big! But, I will alert you when you haven't, on your wishes! Oh, how did talk with strange guy go???? HAHAHAHA! Thanks for being the ultra coolest reader/reviewer! And what do you bet everyone read that! Sheesh! 

**Punk Princess: **I love your penname!!! And I very much like your profile! I can't wait to read your fic! I'm very glad you like it! I'll try to post soon! Thanks!!!

**CrazNM: **Thanks!!!! I'm glad you like it!!!! Yes, A/G is the perfect pairing cuz George _is_ the coolest!! Haha, don't worry, your review was great anyway! Thanks!!!!

**Lady Marianna: **Glad you like it!!! And ultra glad you think I got the essence down! Sweet!!! Thanks!!!!

**Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: **Ooh! You'll keep reading!!!! Thanks!!!!! You're wonderful!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks everyone! You are fantastic!!!!!!!! And, please, please e-mail me/review/whatever about the beta reading or joint fic!!! Well, thanks much! I'm off to post! Hope you liked it!!!!!!

Cheers!  


	13. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Thirteen: Should I Stay Or Should I Go? **

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  Tammy owns the characters! Lucky her!! I wish I owned them! Then I'd have a nice following and people begging me to HURRY UP AND FINISH LADY KNIGHT!!!! 

**Author's** **Note**:  Sorry it took so long to post. I had to work all day Saturday! Also, I'm starting a few side projects, one of which already has a chapter posted! It's a joint fic I'm writing with Lady Rogue, but don't worry! I won't stop writing here! And I'll try to keep posts coming at a decent speed! Actually, I just didn't know where to start with this chapter! Well, started now! Do enjoy! Oh, and very sorry for the bad proof reading job with the last chapter. It was like two in the morning, and I wasn't all together there! **cries** I got flamed!!! Someone called my Alanna a Mary Jane. :o(

~~~

"You're fidgety, Alanna," Jon said to Alanna, who he had his arm wrapped around.

"Am not!" she said, a bit crossly.

"Alanna, what's wrong?" Jon asked, a hint of power to his voice.

"Nothing…"

"Alanna."

"It's just that, at the balls, everyone is always watching _me_," she lied. She'd never tell Jon that she was worried about a fight down in Lower Corus tonight. Tonight was the night that she proved herself to the members of the Court of the Rogue.

"They're watching you because you're beautiful," Jon said softly.

Alanna gave him a flat look, while still enjoying the compliment. "They're just watching me because of you! Your cousin, your parents! Honestly Jon! I don't want to have to worry about what the King and Queen think about me!"

"I'm sorry Alanna. If there was something I could do about it, I would."

"How about a fight in front of the entire court?" she asked, leaning back in his arm, gazing through the leaves overhead.

"We've already done that!" he protested, an amused tone to his voice. 

She laughed. "Yes well, I wasn't _trying_ anything _that_ time."

Jon grinned.  

~~~

"Thom, what's wrong?" Trycia asked softly, looking up at Thom.

He shook his head. "Nothing, dear."

She smiled at the name, but pressured him further. "Thom, something is wrong! What aren't you telling me?"

Thom sighed. "It's Alanna. I'm worried about her."

Trycia gave him a thoughtful look. "Why is that?"

Thom thought of a lie as quickly as he could. "Well, you know how off she was feeling, and Alanna doesn't bounce back from illnesses too well."

Trycia nodded, understandingly, not knowing the truth. Thom, on the other hand, knew part of the truth and he knew that Alanna planned to do something very bold, and very stupid. 

~~~

Roger laughed, his laughter smooth, like silk. 

Delia looked up from her vanity where she was applying rouge. "What is it?"

Roger gave her a charming look. "I've found out how to get Alanna of Trebond out of our way."

Delia gave him a look of shock.

"I've found out what her secret it," Roger said mildly.

Delia's face lit up. "Finally! We'll be done with the wench forever!"

The duke only smiled. "And then, you'll be able to make you move, and soon we'll be rid of that idiotic cousin of mine!"

~~~

George looked at the girl in front of him, put his large hands on her shoulders and squared her in front of him. "Don't do something you're going to regret later, or something you'll never get the chance to regret."

She gave him an impish grin. "I never regret anything."

He gave her a very serious look. "Then don't do something that I'm going to regret letting you do."

"George, don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" Alanna insisted.

He sighed. "Alanna, I _do_ worry about you. You're a wonderful friend and a great thief and Alanna…I…" he took a deep breath, well knowing what he _wanted _to say, but fearing how she'd take it. Instead, he finished with¸ "don't want to see you get hurt."

She smiled. "I'll be careful. I rather like life with the Rogue, and it certainly would be a shame if I got run out of town."

He shook his head. "I think you'd better get this over with."

~~~

Alanna and George came down from George's room and made their way into the common room of the Dancing Dove, which was crowded beyond belief that night. George had called every one of his men that could be spared to the inn that night.

Alanna rocked on the balls of the feet, starting to get a bit nervous. Tonight was the night that she would either prove herself to the Court of the Rogue or fail, and be forced to leave. Either way, _someone_ was going to get hurt. 

Gathering all of her courage and as much pride as she could, she jumped up onto a table and stood before the Court of the Rogue. The frenzy in the inn didn't calm down any. In fact, it seemed that no on noticed her presence at all. 

She tried yelling over the din to get the attention of those in the Dove, but found that futile. With a look of grim resolution, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. The shrill tone startled the men and they quickly turned to find out the source of the sound.

Seeing Alanna, they growled their disgust through loud cursing and crude comments. Alanna bit her lip and scanned the crowd of thieves, spies and dealers, who had now quieted to mutters of abhorrence. 

"Good eve gentlemen," she greeted, nearly shouting. "I'm Lanna Crell, from Treven. Maybe some of you have seen me around here. Maybe some of you haven't." A wave of grumbling went through the room, but Alanna continued. "I've been ring leading Treven for two years now and I finally got a chance to come to Corus to pay my respects to His Majesty." She pointed to George, who nodded, looking much calmer then he felt. "His Majesty and I had been sending messages back and forth, me telling him about the goings on of Treven, and him asking for information, which I usually found. Well, in my first week in Corus, a few bad dealings sprung up, and his Majesty asked me to help him out. We straightened out a dealing, involving about ten men that night. After that, I helped out his Majesty frequently, knowing from experience how the Court needed to be run. His Majesty thinks that I am strong and smart enough to help him run the Rogue, but maybe some of you don't, and that's understandable. I am, after all, a woman." A general agreement of this was reached in the inn, mostly through cursing. 

Alanna bit her lip and continued. "But, that hasn't stopped _me _from fighting like anyone else. I'm versed in hand-to-hand combat, dagger fighting and swordplay and know nearly every poison peddled on this side of the Inland Sea. I'm not a good enemy to have. But, since some of you are so clearly bent on it, well, why not test your own skills? Against me. If anyone thinks they can best my in one-on-one combat, then meet me out behind the Dove, and we'll settle this once and for all." With that, Alanna hopped down from the table, walked up to George, bowed and then went out the back door of the inn, with out looking back once.

~~~

**Author's Note:** SORRY SORRY SORRY for my (very late posting) and the very short chapter! I've been working on my website a lot. I had to write all the HTML and that is time consuming! Plus, I wasn't sure where to start this chapter or where to end it, but I don't have much more time tonight, and I really really wanted to post! Hope you enjoy it! I will have more by Wednesday at the latest! I will catch up with my thanks then, because all you guys are so great and supportive and wonderful! Right now, I just want to post! Fights to come! 


	14. Fists and Daggers

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Fourteen: Fists and Daggers**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  Ok, well, these characters belong to Tamora Pierce. And I'm not her! Having an extremely popular series of books is only a _dream_ of mine. 

**Author's** **Note**:  **ducks and covers** I'm sorry! Really! I am! I didn't mean to cliff hang it so! I just didn't have time to write a fight last night, and thought to myself, _Hmm, why not end it here?_ So, I did. Very sorry. And oh, for those interested, my website is pixiewrites.iwarp.com. It's about my fics, so maybe I'll drag in some readers from the farthest reaches of the Internet. It's also got message boards and webring info and stuff like that. Okay, I had more to say in this, but I've forgotten. Oh yeah. I tried for subtle A/G in that. Did _no one _notice that he almost told her that he loved her? Gods, I must be loosing my touch…. Oh well. I'll have to make it more obvious next time. 

~~~

Alanna stretched her already warm muscles. Ten men had followed her eagerly into the street, and slowly, the rest of the crowd filed out, forming a ring around the contenders, eager for the fight that was about to follow. Alanna pulled her hair back into a horsetail and checked her daggers. One in each boot, one up her right sleeve and one in her belt. It'd do. She checked that her sword was secure in its scabbard at her belt and then stepped into the middle of the ring, waving a hand to allow one of her opponents in. A fair haired, and rather tall, almost two heads taller then she was stepped forward into the ring. Alanna looked the man over. He was tall, but he was not build solidly. In fact, he was rather lean, but looked quick on his feet. Alanna cursed. She knew how this man intended to fight. Speed.

"You will fight until one of you gives. You will _not_ fight to the death!" George announced, his face calm. He turned his attention to the fighters, starting to worry about Alanna. 

She bowed to the man, who didn't even bother. Instead, he slunk down into a half-crouch, watching her. She made no move, but stood ready to attack. The man made a quick step toward her, trying to scare her. She held her ground and his gaze, waiting for him to attack. She didn't want to attack this man and would try her hardest not to. The man was growing impatient. _Good_, Alanna thought. _Do something stupid so I can put you in check and move on!_

The man didn't attack her though. Instead he began insulting her, her mother, her father, and anything else he could grab at. 

She only looked at him evenly. 

"What? The weak little wench is too scared to attack?" he taunted.

She gave him a bland look, not breaking eye contact. 

The crowd was jeering at her, and yelling for the man to attack her. Clearly, this man was a favorite among the thieves. 

Finally, the man grew fed up at circling and dove for her stomach, intending to take her down, and then proceed to bloody her face. She sidestepped him, grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. He got up, a look of malice in his eyes. He was bleeding from a scrape on his forehead.

"You _wench_. You bastard of a wench!"

Alanna actually laughed. "You insult my father and then call me fatherless?"

The man spat. "Your father was probably a pig!"

Alanna cocked her head, as if in thought and then nodded. 

He was rapidly growing tired of her cheeky attitude and quickly ran at her, trying to tackle her once again, but as she was about to move, he twisted and grabbed her, putting one arm around her throat. She coughed, and then heaved herself toward the ground, sending him frontward over her shoulder. When he got up, he glared at her, bowed his head and ducked from the ring, bleeding from a few new scrapes he had picked up, and limping.  

Alanna sighed. He'd be worthless in the streets for at least a week, with the limp slowing him down. 

A few of the challengers back down, leaving five left. Alanna stifled a groan. All the men left were rather large, and well built. 

A particularly stocky man pushed his way into the circle. 

George restated that the first to give would be the winner. The man nodded, and bowed to Alanna who bowed in response. _At least this man has manners_, she thought. 

The man came closer to her and stood with in a yard, feet moving. Alanna bit her lip. This was to be a fistfight. 

The man danced in front of her and then threw a wild punch. Alanna ducked and hit the man hard in the stomach, winding him. 

The man grunted, and threw an aimed punch at her face. It grazed her ear, and caused her to loose her balance shortly. The man scored another punch on her left eye. Alanna gritted her teeth and swung at him as hard as she could. She connected with his stomach again, this time thrusting upward. The man doubled over in pain, and Alanna stepped back, letting him regain his bearings. When he did, he went to hit her in the stomach. She dove out of the way, rolling to the ground and then back to her feet. There were a few whistles and howls at the artful move, which caused her to smile. She had _some_ fans in the audience at least. 

The man wasn't slow though, and was relentless. He struck at her and missed. Alanna took this time to throw him to the ground. When the man got up, he bowed his way out of the ring. A mug was pressed into her hand by George and she quickly drank, and nodded thanks to him. 

Then, her next opponent stepped into the center of the ring. This man was leaner then the others, but not more then half a head taller then her. She noticed the glint of a dagger at his belt, saw the hilts of two, hidden in his boots and saw at least two up his sleeves. She cursed to herself. George restated that they were _not _to fight to the death, and the man bowed smoothly, as did Alanna. They began to circle, each waiting for the other to draw. With lightning speed, the man drew and slashed at Alanna, almost grazing her tunic. He grinned. In a flash, she had drawn one of the daggers she kept in her boots. The man seemed a bit surprised at her speed and nodded, impressed. He made a quick swipe at her stomach, which she caught with the blade of her own dagger and managed to send the man backwards. 

"Not bad," he commented. 

Alanna smiled at him, and nodded, appreciatively. 

"For a woman." The man gave her a mischievous grin and made another attempt to cut her. This time his blade nicked the skin above her temple, sending blood flowing down the side of her face. The man came at her again, hoping to get her in her confusion. She slashed him across the stomach and blood poured from the shallow wound, soaking his tunic. She heard him curse softly. He was now a bit more cautious, waiting to strike like a cat. When he did, Alanna twisted, but his dagger still slashed across her stomach. 

She let out a soft yelp and winced as blood began to soak her tunic. She gritted her teeth and when the man came at her next, she caught him, swung him around and rapped him hard on the head with the hilt of her dagger. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Alanna let out a sigh of relief before the man was pulled from the ring. 

Before she could even catch her breath, her next challenger stepped into the circle of people. She grimaced, her cuts burning and surveyed her opponent as the rules were announced and they bowed. 

He was of medium height. _Perhaps as tall as Thom_, she mused. But this guy was solidly built. He carried no dagger that Alanna could see, so she stuck hers back in her boot. This looked to be another fistfight. 

Indeed it was. The man came at her immediately and swung at her jaw. He grazed her, causing Alanna to wince and swing back at the unprotected right side of his face. She came in contact with his cheekbone, as he punched her in the gut. 

She let out a breath as he grabbed her and brought his fist up. In a quick thought, she brought her foot down hard on his instep, which caused him to let her go, then punched him hard in the gut. He attacked her with renewed fervor, bloodying her nose and striking her jaw hard. She bit her lip and pummeled him in the gut as hard as she could, and when he bent over, hit him hard on the back, right below the neck. He collapsed and when he finally managed to rise, bowed his way from the ring. 

Breathing heavily, she bent down, her hands on her knees to steady her spinning head, as she was beginning to dizzy from loss of blood. 

George passed her a glass of brandy to clear her head, and she sipped it, but it burned in her mouth, mingling with the taste of blood. She handed the half full glass back to him and caught his eye. He looked very worried. She winked at him, and grinned, trying to reassure him. He sighed and announced the rules for the next match. The man was built similar to the last, and carried no dagger, to Alanna's relief. Another hand-to-hand match. 

They bowed and the man nodded to her in respect. They both stood light on their feet, dancing back and forth, waiting for the right time to attack. When he did attack, the man grabbed her and tried to wrestle her to the ground. His size gave him the advantage, but Alanna's wit gave her hers. She slid her foot around the man's calf and kicked. The man's leg gave way, with a slight crack and Alanna danced back. The man glared at her, but didn't stop. He made contact with her lip, splitting in. His next punch landed on her temple, causing the old wound to bleed freely again. The blood and sweat mingled, and dripped into her eyes. She cursed, and punched the man strongly. She heard a crack and saw that his nose was beginning to bleed. She'd broken it. _Oh_ _Goddess. What am I doing?_ She silently scolded herself. She had not wanted to hurt these men more then she had to…

He swung at her again, connecting with her shoulder. With her arm aching dully, she punched him as hard as she could in the gut. He doubled over, and wheezed. When he rose, with difficulty, he bowed his head and limped from the ring. 

George came up to Alanna and grabbed her by her arm. "You need to stop darlin'."

"No," she said, gasping. "There's only one left! I can take him! I'm almost done George! Really!"

He saw the pleading in her eyes and let her go, whispering for her to be careful. She gave him a small smile and stepped to the center of the ring once more. What awaited her was a tall, slender man, carrying three noticeable daggers. 

After bowing, he quickly grabbed a dagger and attacked her. She went into a quick crouch, coming up with a dagger in one hand. She sliced along his exposed arm. He cursed and slashed at her, cutting her shoulder halfway down her arm. She danced back, trying to find the man's weakness. It took her three more cuts, another on her stomach, one on her thigh, and one across her back to notice what it was. He had a slight limp on his right leg, making it harder for him to move with it. She grinned, and sliced toward his right side. He stumbled, and she cut his arm. He lashed out at her, but she knew to step to the right now, causing him to contact air, and loose his balance, giving her time to knock him smartly on the back of the head. He fell to the ground, and was taken from the ring. 

Alanna sighed. Done finally. 

George stepped to the center of the ring, and began to announce her victory, when a large man, clad in all black stepped into the center of the ring.

"Wait," he growled. 

Alanna gulped, and saw that he too carried daggers. 

George nodded, told them to fight until one gives, and left the ring, giving Alanna another worried look. 

Alanna returned it. She was fatigued now, and dizzy with blood loss and hurt. All over. 

The man had a dagger in his hand with in seconds. Alanna still held hers, thought it slipped in her hand. She tossed it to the side, and drew another. The man lunged at her, and stabbed her in the shoulder. 

Alanna let out a howl of pain and surprised, as she wrenched away from the man, her wound burning and bleeding. 

_That was below the belt_, she grumbled to herself, as she warily watched him. He striked and she stepped out of the way, a bit too slowly. He sliced a cut down her side starting below her breast. _I just have to be faster next time_, she thought, knowing that she had stepped away at the right time. So why was she so sluggish?

As she watched the man, her vision began to blur and her head began to pound. The man ran at her again, attempting to stab her. He only grazed her thigh. She shook her head, to clear it, and slashed at him, cutting his stomach. As she went to slice at him again, he danced out of the way, cutting her lower back. 

Alanna grimaced. She'd have to give soon. There was no way she could continue on like this. The man came at her again, and stabbed her thigh. She let out a yell of pain, and quickly backed off a bit. His next attack was a stab at her chest. She held him off, but he drew another dagger, and brought it to her throat, attempting to slit it. She shook with terror as she held him back with all of the strength she had. But her strength was failing quickly now, and she was growing tired. The world spun, and her vision blurred, as they stood entangled.  With nothing else to do, she kneed him as hard as she could in the gut. He fell to the ground and she immediately pinned her.

"This wasn't a fight to the death!" she yelled at him.

"But _you_ were supposed to die!" he spat. 

_An assassin_, Alanna thought blandly. "Who sent you?"

The man laughed at her, and then began coughing and choking. Within seconds, he was dead.

"Oh Great Mother Goddess," Alanna said softly, terror in her voice. 

George stepped into the center of the ring, shaking his head.

"Lanna Crell has proven herself! She will stay with the Rogue. And if anyone has any information about who sent this assassin, then you'd best speak up, because if you withhold that information, I'll personally see to it that you wish you were dead. Understood?"

There were nods, and a few people started to file away. Soon, only those Alanna had fought were left, and they clearly wanted to speak to her. Or they were still unconscious. 

George went over to Alanna, and hugged her tightly, but gently. "Don't you ever do that again!" he said fiercely, relief in his voice.

"Yes Majesty!" she replied, and stumbled, her head aching. 

She went over to one of the unconscious men and knelt beside him. She touched two fingers to his cut and focused her Gift, letting her purple magic flow into him. The look of pain left his face, and Alanna let him sleep in peace. 

She rocked back on her heels, and George rushed over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, an edge to his voice. "You need to see a Healer right away!" She fought his arms that tried to grab her, and pushed past him to heal the man she had bloodied badly in their fistfight. While he was conscience, he was evidently in a great deal of pain. 

"I'm sorry," she told him softly, as she knelt near where he was sitting.

"Me too, lass. I'll not underestimate you again!" He gave her a small grin, and winced. 

She put her hands on his ankle, and focused her Gift on the fracture. Highly spent after that, she rose, dizzily, and continued on to fix his nose.

But he batted her away. "No ye don't lass! You get yourself to a Healer! Don't worry about the likes of me!"

She glared at him, and touched two fingers to his nose and let her Gift flow into it. When she had finally mended his nose, she swayed on her feet, and was caught by George.

"_Stop it_!" he ordered. "You need to see a Healer!"

She pushed him away, a look of determination on her face. 

George cursed aloud. She'd heal until she'd drained herself completely!

And she planned to do just that. She went over to the unconscious man that she had sliced with her dagger. Again, her vision blurred, and she shook her head. She healed the cut on the man's stomach, and sent him into a peaceful sleep, then swayed and collapsed to the ground. George ran over to her, calling her name. 

When she didn't reply, he checked for a pulse, and he got a weak one. Her breathing was just as weak. He scooped her up into his arms, and ran. 

~~~

Two streets from the home of Eleni Cooper, George's destination, Alanna began to thrash wildly and shiver. George hugged her limp body tighter and ran faster. Something was wrong. When he finally reached his mother's house, he pounded on the door, gasping as he clutched the shaking Alanna to him.

Mistress Cooper answered the door in her nightdress and her mouth fell open. She threw the door open, and rushed George in. He set the girl on a cot that his mother kept by the fire and turned to his mother, horror in his hazel eyes. "I think she's dying, mother!"

Mistress Cooper looked at him in shock and then ran over to Alanna as George let candles, boiled water and found fresh linens. She took the dagger from Alanna's belt and sliced the tattered tunic from the girl. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the crisscrossing cuts on the girls body, and the stab wound. She fingered the stab wound gingerly, as George came up behind her with clean linens. 

He gasped when he saw her and cursed, pain in his voice.

"Poison," Mistress Cooper said quietly.

George swallowed hard. "When I find that bastard that sent the assassin…" His anger didn't allow him to finish. "Can you heal her?" he asked shakily, when he'd finally regained enough composure to speak. 

She looked at her son, worry creasing her face. "I'll try my best."

George put his head in his hands, and felt onto a chair, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. _Don't die now, Alanna. Don't die on me, damn it!_

~~~

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so very long to post! I had a bit of trouble getting into the fight writing. And, I know, you'll kill me, but to get over that block, I started an original. I promise that I'll still post often with this one! Starting after the next chapter. You see, my dad's getting married on Saturday! :o) I'm gonna be helping with wedding things, but I'll probably post on Sunday. I can't wait to write the next chapter!!! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! More soon! I promise! And now, to catch up on thanks…oh man. What a task! Ok, here goes!

**To:**

**Sadrine Black: **Fido, the so-called 'wonder pup' bothers me…well, thanks for reviewing even though the computer was messed up!!! Speechless…yay!

**M'cha Araem: **That really is irony! Middle of the night doesn't bode well for proofreading, though I do try to! Sorry it was so badly proofed! Questions, questions. You'll just have to wait! I'm glad you like it!! Ah, the evil pixie. (She's my 'evil' twin!!!) Glad you like my name. I'm rather partial to it! And, to your review of 13. I'm sorry! It was not a calculated act against you! I was just itching to post and didn't have time to write out six fights! Very sorry! Hey! You're using my threat against me!!  No!!!! Haha. I flamed you…er…kind of…your story is just so unflamable! And, thanks for saying my Alanna isn't a Mary Sue. It makes me fell much better!

**SirenPorter: **A/G rocks! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Silenttina: **You're such a great reviewer!!! Golly. There is plenty of good fan fiction on the net! Don't waste your life away waiting for _mine_! Honestly…you're such a wonderful reviewer…. No! Alanna can't majorly hurt the rogues! If she did, they wouldn't be able to work for weeks! And it's hard to work with out a head! Ok, well, I hope you can read soon! Favorite fan….lol. You're great!

**Temptress: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! And very sorry about the cliffie! 

**The Lady Rogue: **Sorry about the lack of A/G fluff. Give me another few chapters to get you that belated B-day present! And thanks for defending my version of Alanna! 

Babooshka: Sorry about the confusion! I keep forgetting, mostly people don't think like I do. (I swear, there _is_ something wrong with me!) I'm very glad you like the little lie with Raoul. Maybe it'll come to pass again…he he he. Thanks much for the review!! 

**Myuu: **You're such a funny little reviewer like person! I love reading your strange reviews! I'll keep that catfight in mind! Thanks for the suggestion! And thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

**The Dark Lady Adrienne: **I'm working on the fluff! I promise! Golly you seem excited! Glad you like it!!!

**Dragon Queen: **Ack! Dentist appointment! That sucks something major! :o(. Glad you like it! And sorry for the cliff hanger!

**CrystalRose: **I just had to give Thom someone, and this bodes well for what will come later! Catfight and fluff. Okay, I'll try my best!!!

**Keziah: **Sorry about my way late updates! I sometimes do one a day, but I think they turn out better when I have time to mull the ideas over. Glad you like it!!! Haha. I ended it before the fight, and you hated me. You must loath me now!

**White-wolf:** Very glad you like it! :o) 

**Lilyengraved: **Glad you like it! 

**Rya: ** You ever manage to post? I'd love to read it! Also, can you either tell me your exact name or do a signed review? I've searched clear around FFN and can't find your profile! Glad you like! Sorry I can't help with MS Works….

**Ally: **Thanks for being patient! I'm glad you like it and are still reading!!!

**Anonymous: **See my reply to Babooshka. Sorry I'm strange! Oh! Very glad you like it! Sorry for my millions of small, dumb mistakes! And are you the one that posted a review for 12 three times? If you are, Glad you like it enough to check often for updates!

**If not above, the one that had three reviews for 12: **Oh! Yay and thank you!!! Glad you like it!

**Person that did not sign: **I'm sorry you feel that way. 

**Lady Katherine: ****Grins and blushes** Glad you like it!!! And, the name of my website's at the top! 

**Crown: **Alanna _wants _to be in the Rogue! It wouldn't take that much convincing to get her back! You know Alanna. If she'd thought about it longer, she'd have gone and done it with out George's push in the right direction. And, I'm sorry to say, but do you ever leave nice reviews? If seen your reviews, and they are always condescending! The whole point of fan fiction is to share your love of a certain genre with others. Also, it's a good start for young writers! So, don't flame as much! People are trying their best and if writing is what they love to do, then at least try to be nice! So there. Sorry for that, but I just had to tell you.

**SkeAnjel6: **Sorry!!! 

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: **I like your penname! Oh! You mean this is well written? **jumps into air and clicks heels together** And, I always has a soft spot when it came to Thom. He needs a buddy! Lol.

**Michelle: ****laughs** Lol. Thanks for the compliments! You're a great reader! Your reviews make me grin!!

**Dezeray*: **Glad you like it! Bulletproof marshmallows…very cool!

**Reviewer: **Glad you like my plot! It does eventually thicken! There will be more Alanna fighting and stuff like that! My character development in fan fics is always a bit weak. It's easier in originals for me. Then, I'm not afraid that I'm treading on people's toes. And as to new characters, oh yes. I have many ideas for them in the future! You weren't hard on me! Thanks! I _needed_ some constructive criticism! Oh! You think I could be good!! Yay!! And, as to the gods. You must be patient! I've got their roles planned out! I just have to get past this court season. Time should pass quickly after I get about three more chapters done, and then exciting stuff will happen! I agree. The gods are a must have. And, they're cool. Lol. It will NOT end up Alanna/Jon. I'd go and hang my self on Traitor's Hill. *wink* Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate the criticalness of it! It helps me out!! Thanks!!! Very very glad you like it!!!

**PunkPrincess: **Glad you like it! Haha. I agree. George is the coolest! Thanks for the wonderful praises!! Oh, I'm being compared to Tammy again! Even if in a remote way….lol, it's a start! Thanks!! Oh, and as to the name Kylie, well, great minds think alike, and you're a great mind. (We punky fantasy girls MUST stick together!) Thanks! Lol, and COMPLETELY off topic, what bands do ya like? Lol. :o)

**Glacial Phoenix Mysticara: **Glad you like it! Thanks soo much for reviwing!

**Dragonlady: **Glad you like it!! Thanks!

**Hyper Mage: **Love your penname! Glad you like it! Thanks much!

**Krazy Kitty: ****takes a VERY deep breath…..here we go…!** FFN hates me! It just does. Sorry if it gives you problems with my story! I blame Fido the 'wonder pup.' It's all his fault! Planet FunnyFarm. Lol, that's great! What an evil joke!!! I'd kill them to! (It's happened to me to. Someone ended up in a very very bad mood, and it wasn't me!) Thanks for my daily dose of humor! It's very much loved! Song and Dance time is the greatest! Your song is wondrously great! Thanks for using your poetic talent to write me the song! Yes, you're splendidly ultra cool! Ten more chapters. Lol, I'll see to it! **Laughs very loudly** I see your point. '**.**'??? Making humor? If you are, very funny! Oh, very glad you liked it! And, while wishes are wishes, if wishes were fishes, then the fishes would take over the world and rule it in their fishy tryannay, so let's be glad that fishes are wishes….ermmm…I mean…fishes are fishes…..er! Blast it! Well, you know what I mean! (Gosh I hope you do…oh, how no one understands the workings of my mind…) Yes, forever ultra cool!!! Thanks for your review!!! I loved it!!!!

**Dandylioness: **Very glad you liked it!!!! **blushes** Thanks!!! 

**Author's Note: ** Done!!! Phew! That was time consuming! Lol. Well, hope you liked this chapter. Hey, if you're bored, check out my joint fic that I'm writing with The Lady Rogue. It's called "We Only Want The Rice To Make Rice Wine." And if you're VERY VERY  bored, check out my original. It gets better. Trust me! Lol, well, there you are! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are way too nice!!!!! You're wonderfully wonderful!!!! Thanks!!!! 

Cheers! 


	15. Down And Almost Broken

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Fifteen: Down And Almost Broken**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own the characters and places, as they belong to Tammy P, but hey, I own my plot! Well, it's not copyrighted, or anything…but…um…right…. 

**Author's** **Note**:  Sorry for the long wait. Just had writer's block. Been busy with the wedding. It was very beautiful. I cried. Lol. I always cry at weddings. I'm such a sap! Well, haha. I just couldn't get past a certain part in this. I mean, I _need_ to get past the summer, then everything speeds up a bit. It will get better. The Gods, Faithful. All in here. But, not yet! I have a feeling this will be a nice meandering fic. I might have to break it down into more then one. Anyway, I've been working on my original, which no one reads, and my suicidal Harry Potter fic. (I was challenged into it!) Well, do enjoy! Sorry for taking so long! 

~~~

Finally, Mistress Cooper could take it no longer. Her son had been pacing around the room for the past hour, and now, it was starting to distract her. She'd get nothing done with him around!

"George!" she said, sternly. "I can't work with you fussing about like this! Go get a message to Thom, telling him that Alanna will not be back to the palace within the next few days." _If ever_. "Someone will need to cover for her."

George nodded, understanding both his mother's said, and unsaid words. He slipped back to the Dove, and entered his apartment through the window. He didn't want to see any of the thieves now. 

He sat down at the desk, and sighed. How was he to tell Thom that he had broken his promise? That he had let Alanna fight the men. That now, his twin sister could be dying, and he hadn't been able to stop it… George swallowed around the lump in his throat, telling himself over and over again that she'd be fine, but, even to himself, he sounded scared. 

When he managed to stop shaking, he put quill to paper and wrote a note to Thom, telling Thom _everything_ that had happened, though leaving out some of the more graphic details of the fight. He told Thom of Alanna's desire to proof herself. The fight. The assassin. The Healings. The shaking. Finally, he finished the note by telling Thom how scared he was for Alanna, and told Thom that he cared for his sister very much. He signed it, and slid down into the common room of the Dove. Everyone looked up, but no one said a word. George walked straight over to Marek, and asked his to see that the note was delivered to Mikhail, a spy of his in the servant's wing, and then to Thom. Marek nodded, and slid from the inn. George looked at his people, the almost grim look on their faces, and left the inn, sliding down the deserted streets alone.

~~~

Thom heard a slight knock at his door, late in the night, and quickly got up, hoping that Jon was sleeping deeply in the connected room. Thom opened the door a crack, and saw a servant by the name of Mikhail standing at the door, looking tired. The servant handed him a note and left, yawning. Thom closed the door as quietly as he could, and, not wanting Jon to wake, threw balls of power at the corners of the room, shielding his room from prying eyes and ears. He unfolded the note and recognized the scrawling style to belong to the Rogue. 

Quickly, he read the note. And then reread it, twice. He cursed and slipped on his breeches, tunic and boots and then crept from the palace and down into lower Corus. Knowing that George would have taken Alanna to his mother's, Thom went there immediately, and knocked on the door. 

George answered it, looking glum. "I told you not to come! If you both go missing, there'll be trouble!"

Thom bit his lip. "She's my sister George. I've got to help her if I can."

George searched the hazel eyes and nodded, opening the door enough for Thom to slip in. Thom immediately ran to the cot, and bent over his sister. 

She was sleeping still, and had fine pink scars across her chest, arms, legs and abdomen. Thom cursed softly, and Mistress Cooper put a hand on his shoulder. 

Alanna began to thrash on the cot, shivering again. 

"It's the poison," Mistress Cooper explained softly. "I tried to burn it out of her system, but it's immune to my Gift."

"Do you mind if I try?" Thom asked, quietly.

"Goddess no, Thom. If you can help her…" Her voice faded as she tried to still the girl that was twisting about on the cot, but to no avail.

Swallowing hard, Thom touched his sister, and closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. Several minutes went by, and Thom gave up.

"Immune to mine as well."

"And I've tried every potion I have!" Mistress Cooper sighed in dismay. 

"You couldn't…sweat it out? Could you?" George asked, from where he had been standing in the corner of the room.

Thom and Mistress Cooper exchanged glances. 

"We could sure try," Mistress Cooper said. "George, fetch me at least ten bricks from the cellar. Thom, go out back and bring in as much firewood as you can. We can't have you wearing down your Gift with fire. We may just need it later." With that, she shooed them with her hands and went to the closet and pulled down as many thick woolen blankets as she could, and more clean linens. George came back with a few bricks and immediately sat them in the fire, and went to get more.

Mistress Cooper pulled the dirty linens from the cot and wrapped Alanna in a particularly thick blanket and waited as Thom build up the fire. Finally, she took the offered bricks, wrapped in linen, and set them around Alanna.

They waited.

It took half of an hour to make her sweat, and when she did, small, gray beads formed on her head. Mistress Cooper wiped them away with a rag. She brought the rag to her nose and inhaled. A noxious odor greeted her.  

"It's working," she said, her voice barely audible. 

Thom built up the fire further and George brought more clay bricks to heat. 

They went on for hours, changing bricks and linens and keeping the fire roaring. It grew hotter and hotter in the room, but they did not open a single window. Instead, they prayed. Occasionally Alanna would have a fit, but these grew weaker and weaker. 

Sometime around dawn, Mistress Cooper wiped Alanna's forehead once more, and inspected the rag.

"Just sweat," she reported, her voice shaking with relief. 

George looked at his mother, and then threw his arms around her, and then around Thom. 

"Oh! Great Mithros!" Thom said suddenly, looking out the now open window. "Jon'll be furious if he finds me away!" His voice sounded worried, but he looked torn.

"Don't worry. I'll get word to you if her condition changes," Jon assured, barely able to contain his excitement. 

Thom nodded, shook his head at the situation, took one last look at his sister, and ran back to the palace, hoping that Jon was still asleep. 

~~~

"George!" Mistress Cooper snapped, coming in from the kitchen. "If you don't get some sleep then I'll have to Heal _you_!"

George looked up from where he was sitting, in a chair next to the cot. "I'm fine, mother. Please, just let me sit with her. Why don't you get some rest?"

She looked long at her son. "All right. You may sit with her. But don't think I'll get sleep if you aren't!"

George nodded and looked at Alanna. She was pale, almost white, and whimpered in her sleep. George bit his lip, wishing he could do something about it. 

~~~

Alanna felt a throbbing pain. All over. She winced, and slowly remembered the events of the fight. She wasn't even sure how many hours, or days had passed since then, but while she ached all over, she felt as if she'd been healed. She also felt as though she'd used a great deal of her Gift. Silently, she cursed herself over and over for her antics. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The room was bright and hurt her eyes. She let out a soft groan and closed her eyes again.

George, hearing her, turned to the bed, but found her eyes closed. "Alanna?" he whispered.

She forced her eyes open again. "Oh, gods! Am I dead? Are you Mithros?" she croaked, and a small smile spread across her face.

George looked at her, his face worried, but his eyes twinkled, as they always did when they talked. "Thank the gods you're awake! We'd thought we'd lost you! But, no darlin', you're not dead, am I'm _certainly_ not Mithros." 

She smiled, and he laughed softly and took her hand in his.

"We were so worried about you Alanna," he said softly. "What ever made you do that?"

She yawned, and shrugged the best she could. "Insanity runs in my family," she finally mumbled. 

He grinned. "It must. Your brother's been down her every night since you went down."

"How long?" she asked, stifling another yawn. 

"Three nights. It's just after dawn now."

"Oh Goddess. How much healing did I do?"

"Too much, but you were poisoned, lass. You do remember the assassin, don't you?"

With a slight groan, Alanna remembered. "Yes. I wish I could have roughed him up a bit more, but I was just getting so tired, and my head was spinning."

"The poison, darlin'."

"Oh." Finally, she worked up the strength to look around. "George, where are we?"

"My mother's. She's a healer."

"How bad was it?"

"She fixed the cuts and nicks with no problem, but the poison had to be sweat out."

Alanna made a face. "Sorry to put you all through all this trouble."

George gave Alanna a scolding look. "I'll not be hearing that from you!"

"Sorry."

"George Cooper! Let her have her rest!" came the stern voice of a woman from the kitchen.

George grinned at her. "My mother. She'll be in to fuss over you soon. 

Alanna scowled. "I _hate_ being fussed over."

George grinned at her again, so glad he finally could grin at her. "You brought this down on yourself!" he teased. 

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" she asked, trying to glare at him.

"Immensely."

Mistress Cooper came into the room, shooing George away. She helped Alanna sit and then handed her a mug. "Drink this."

Alanna took the mug and sent George a questioning look. He pretended to gag. Alanna grimaced and took a sip, and swallowed, barely. "Thank you Mistress Cooper," she managed. 

"And after that, you're to sleep. I'll not have my fool of a son," she sent a stern, but loving look at George, who grinned, "keeping you up when you're in such a condition."

Alanna was about to protest, but George sent her a warning look and she didn't. Instead she took another gulp of the liquid in the mug, and nearly choked. Mistress Cooper, seeing her drinking, gave her a stern look and left. George shuffled back to the chair, and peered into the cup and made a noise of disgust. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to know you won."

She smiled. 

"The lads are askin' about you. I think they might be worried, especially the ones you fought."

"Well, then I did what I set out to do. _Do _they accept me now?"

George nodded, and grinned. "But I'm still their king."

She rolled her eyes. "Gods forbid it that I forget!"

George chuckled. "Ever when you're down, you're a bold one!"

"And don't you forget it," she affirmed, a glint in her eyes.

"I have a feeling you won't let me," he replied dryly. 

Alanna laughed. "You bet I won't."

George smiled. "It's good to have you back, Alanna."

~~~

**Author's Note:** Boring chapter. Sorry. Well, she lives! But, you knew she would! Now, onto reader thanks! More A/N after wards!

**To: **

**Silenttina: **You ask for quite a bit, don't you? I can't fit it ALL in one chapter! There will be more Roger, but I'm just introducing that part of the plot! Sorry it wasn't one of the best. Fights don't work so well for me! Well, thanks for all the compliments! You are like the greatestest reviewer ever!

**Keziah:** Sorry!! Very glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to post!!! Thanks for reviewing! You're wonderful!

**Rya: **I will definitely check out your original! (You should read mine! NO ONE HAS!) Please!! Much thanks!!!! Can't wait to read yours!!! Thanks for the review!

**Lulu: **Thanks!!

**M'Cha Aream: **Nice LONG review! Thanks!! Oh! Goody! Someone noticed! Glad I'm not loosing my mind entirely in the fluff department. I know, not my best. Glad you thought the fights were okay! Yeah, Alanna had too much to think about to bother with George being all lovey-dovey. Nice job figuring out who the assassin was sent by!! I thought some of you brighter readers might have. Yes George was by her bedside, you saw that. But, Alanna doesn't know that. Yet. Hahaha. Wedding was great! Thanks! Ah yes, suburbia. I live down in DuPage, and I was RAISED to cheer on the Sox! So, you're cool! It does suck how they're doing! But they're striking now anyway! Dumb baseball players….honestly. Well, thanks much for your long wondrous review! You are great and loved in every way! 

**Krazy Kitty: **It doesn't take much to confuse me, but I'm actually pretty smart, so, go figure. Right? Very cool with the posters! I'd like to see them! E-mail me? Thanks!!!!! I'm glad you like it and won't stop reading it! (JOY JOY JOY JOY JOI! Hee hee hee. Please, delight me with poetry this review! Would you? Please? It's much fun to read! Yikes… no sleep. That sucks. I've been coughing, so last night, I finally gave up on sleep and decided to come on the computer and write, but I kept coughing and so my mom comes in and says. "GO TAKE SOMETHING! I'm trying to sleep and I can't sleep with youc coughing!" Hey, guess what, mom? Me either!! Gah. So, I'm drinking lots juice and taking Vita C. It's all good. Thanks much! You are now the delightful-splendidly-ultra-cool reader reviewer! Thanks much! :o)

**Daine: **Oh!! Glad you like my Alanna! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're wonderful.

**Hoppuschick182: **You're cool already. I have strange tastes. Fantasy and punk. Great combo! Eh? Thanks for the review!

**SoHo Chic: **Well thank you for reviewing! I love to know when people are reading! It's nice to know that you are! Very good call!! I wasn't even sure they'd be poisoned by then! Haha. I will definitely check out your fic! Here's a deal, you reread and then we do a joint fic! (I'm honestly so swamped now! I'm sorry!) Very sorry. Very very! But I will check out your story and thanks much for the review! You are great and wonderful in everyway!

**The Dark Lady Adrienne: **Hello again! Ah, a smart one you are! Yet, I will not admit if you be right or wrong. (How completely transparent am I? Hahaha) Oh, glad you picked it up too! Thanks much for reading!!!!! You're wonderful and a great reader!!!! Thanks!!!!

**Morrigan: **Glad you liked it! Sorry for the slow update! 

**Siren Porter: **Thanks much! Glad you like! Don't worry about our little Lioness. It takes more than an assassin to kill her! 

**Temptress: **Well, at least someone didn't immediately know about the poison! Thanks much!!

Anonymous: Just because I'm curious. Have I read your fics or do I know you? Just out of curiosity! I mean, anonymous…hmm…. Oh well. Thank you for the wonderful compliments!!!! Thank you!!!!!!! And thanks for wishing me well at the wedding! It was beautiful! 

**Babooshka: **One of the coolest reader/reviewers! Haha! Okay, yes. On to the response. Glad you liked the fight! More action then I usually write! Weezer CDs. Very cool. Got Maladroit? I really like it! The Green Album wasn't bad either. Anyway. Yes, but now our assassin man is dead. The first person to die in my fic!! Oh my gosh! I think I think in bubbles. Random, and unconnected, but sometimes they stick in all their bubblieness. Rightio. Maybe I think in dots. I never _did_ like to connect the dots in the right order in all those connect the dots games. :o) The Evil Guy will remain unnamed, but, you coulda put your nonexistent money on it, cuz there's a large chance you're right! Thanks much!!!! You're wonderful!!!!

**White-wolf: **Hello again! Much glad you liked it!!! :o)

**DandyLioness: **Thanks! I love hearing how odd my style is! Glad you like it though!!! Very glad! Thanks!!!!

**OrangeBlossum: **She can still be a little fiery at times, but I try to make her seem normal enough. With George around, it's not as if the whole world's stacked against her, so therefore, she's nice….erm….or something like that! Haha. I'm confusing myself! Thanks!

**EireVerde: **Another totally cool reader/reviewer! Oh! A dang! I LOVE those!!! Hehehehehe! I'm very happy that you liked the fights! Most people aren't too thrilled with many fights in a row. I'm glad to give you a way to pass time! You are wonderful! Thanks for all the compliments!!! :o)

**Cherry: **Thanks!!! I love hearing about my style! And, I'm so glad you'll keep reading! There will be A/J fluff along the way, so not to worry! And as to Faithful and The Gods. See the A/N below! Thanks!!!!!

**Michelle: **At least you got to go somewhere! Get well soon! (If you haven't already!) Thanks much! You're a wonderfully cool reader/reviewer! Sorry you got a flame. Did they log a signed review? I'll terrorize her for ya! Ha ha ha. Thanks for wishing me well at the wedding! It was soo beautiful. I got all weepy. Hahaha. Thanks much! I'm so glad you like it!!

**Glacial Phoenix Mystiara: **Hey! You're on my MSN list! Wow! Oh please don't fall off a cliff! Hey, you're on MSN right now. Ah, but you're away. Darn. Oh well. Glad you like it!!!!!!!!! :o)

**Lady Rogue: **Hello! Hello! Sorry bout the cliffie! Much sorrieness! Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Lady Phoenix: ****blushes** Thanks! I'm very much in awe at your compliment! I will try to have some more for when you get back! Thanks!!!! Hee hee. Now I'm all giggly! :o)

**Bec: ****blushes A LOT** Thanks…. Heeheeheehee! Now I'm MORE giggly!! Hahaha! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!! You're so nice!!! I'm all hyper now! Thanks! :-D

**Dragon Fire: **Sorry for the slow update! Glad you like it!!! 

**Daemon: **Glad you like it! Okay, when doing italics, you MUST do it in Microsoft Word. I don't know if it works otherwise. Write it in with all the italics. Then, when you save it, there will be a box under the box you title it in. In that box, click the arrow, and it will let you save it as a "Web Page." Save it like that. You may have to practice with the paragraphing. It's a bit weird with this format, but that's how I do italics! Good luck! Please tell me if you get it to work!!!! 

**Author's Note: **Done! Okay. I have a few questions/comments.

1. Any guys reading this? (I'm just the ultimate curious little pixie. Sorry. I doubt it, but YOU NEVER KNOW!)

2. How do you make things underlined? It NEVER works for me! 

3. Any fics you can recommend? Please!!!

4. If you want me to read your fic, tell me! I'd love to! 

5. I still want to beta read for someone, so please tell me if you need one! 

6. People tell me about my style. WHAT IS MY STYLE? I hear how it's good, different, etc. but I still don't even know what it is!! 

Okay. Enough of that. Many of you would like to see Faithful in the story. Yes, he will be here! Trust me! And so will the gods. Trust me. Okay. Also, the summer in this fic is mostly court/rogue, and touches of A/J. I might try to speed up the rest of the summer now, so I can get to the fun stuff! Because, it is coming! Also, my fic will probably be a LOOOOONG one. So, stick with it please! I may break it down into multiple stories. Who knows….sheesh. Well, thanks much! Sorry for the SLLLLOW update!!!! I'll try to be quicker! You guys are awesome!

Cheers and Goddess Bless! :o)


	16. Days of our Lives

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Sixteen: Days of our Lives**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  Roses are read, violets are blue, if you think I own this, then please get a clue! If only, then yay! I'd be touring the country, doing book signings and all that rot. But no. Not I. That'd be Tamora Pierce! I don't _really_ own the chapter title either! 

**Author's** **Note**:  Can you believe I have had writer's block for a week? Not just on this story but also on EVERY story I'm writing. I've been writing a lot of fics, too. (This is my favorite though) I promise not to leave you stranded for more then a week! I'm very sorry for the long time in updating. Now, a question for the reading public, if I sum up a few months in one chapter (not much happens, Alanna back at the convent) would you mind too badly? I have such plans for the future! And I can't wait to write them! But, tell me what your opinion on that would be. Right now, I'm going to write _this_ chapter. Oh! I know I made a big boo-boo last chapter! I said Jon instead of George! Tons of you guys caught it! Good job! As to that, you guys are wonderful! But, as long as you got the meaning, right??? (Very sorry for that!)

~~~

Alanna was sitting on the cot, dressed and tugging on a boot, when George strode in.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly.

"Your mother says I'm well enough to leave," Alanna explained, pulling on the other boot.

George grinned. "I thought for sure you were trying to sneak off."

"You'd think that of _me_?" Alanna asked in mock disbelief, smiling as she stood. 

"Of course I would."

She shook her head. "You know me too well." She sighed. "Back to court life, I suppose."

George looked at her for a long moment. "Alanna," he said, a thoughtful look on his face. "Mind if I walk you to the edge of the Temple District? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Alanna nodded. "Of course, but…what?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well, let's start out, then I'll have figured out how to begin." He led her from his mother's cottage, Alanna thanking Mistress Cooper, as they passed through the kitchen. Mistress Cooper made her swear to visit. Alanna did. Finally, walking through Lower Corus with George, something Alanna rather enjoyed, George said what he had been trying to say.

"Alanna," he began, biting his lip, "If you don't like court life, and don't like being a noble, then why not give it all up?"

Alanna stared at him. 

"Why not make a life for yourself, the kind of life you'd like, away from the nobles, away from the court games? Where you won't have to hide who you are."

Alanna sighed. "Trust me, George. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of that. But, in some ways, I still haven't given up on my dreams of becoming a warrior, of traveling all throughout Tortall, doing good deeds, and saving lives."

George said nothing for a few seconds, but then said, "And what's to say that you have to be noble to do that?"

Alanna sighed again. "Nothing, but here I am, being trained by real knights in swordplay, learning about how _real_ knights act and yet, I am also learning about espionage, street fighting, and the art of theft. As much as I hate the nobles, I am happy now. I'm learning what I'll need to know for the rest of my life." 

"But what after a year of that Alanna?" George asked. "Or two even?"

Alanna bit her lip. "I…I don't know. I am saving up for a horse and weapons. I guess, I'll go questing."

George fixed her with a level gaze. "How do you think the public will like a questing woman?"

"I'll hide my gender, if I have to. I almost did it to become a knight."

It was George's turn to sigh. "You'd leave the Rogue?"

Alanna looked crestfallen. "I don't know….I would never want to…George, I don't know what I want."

"The Rogue'd miss you, Alanna." He didn't say how much he'd miss her as well. 

"I'd sure miss it too." She sighed. "If only _I'd_ come here, and not Thom."

"Please consider it Alanna. A common lifestyle. You'd stay in practice, and you'd have nothing to tie you down."

Her shoulders sank. "If I could give up life as a noble, I'd do it in a blink, George. But I can't. Perhaps after…well, after, I've gone questing I suppose."

"After you've proven yourself?"

She nodded, and found that they'd been standing in the shadows of a building on the edge of the Temple District for some time now. 

George nodded in understanding. "Will you remain in the Rogue until you go off questing?"

Alanna frowned. "Of course! So, now you'll start doubting me?" She gave him a very lopsided look. 

"I'd never doubt you," George replied, softly. 

Alanna gave him a small smile. "Good." 

She nodded to him and slid off through the Temple District, and back into the palace to the empty haven of her room, where she immediately fell onto the bed, her book of war before her. 

George on the other hand, watched her until she disappeared behind a temple. He bit his lip. _Are her days in the Rogue numbered?_ he though. What if she vanished after those two years, never to return to the Court again? He grumbled to himself about being too far attached and walked back to the Dove. 

~~~

As he sat brooding over his ale, Rispah came to sit next to him. 

"Hello dear cousin!" she said, cheerily. 

George looked up at her, and said nothing.

"What is it George?" she asked, curiously.

George sighed. "How much of a secret can you keep?"

Rispah grinned. "I still haven't told anyone what you did on your seventh birthday, have I?."

George blanched. "Rispah…" he said warningly.

Her eyes crinkled in laughter. "I can keep a secret. I have a feeling this one isn't one of your own?"

He shook his head.

"C'mon then. Let's go somewhere quiet."

George nodded and told Solom that they were not to be disturbed before they slid up into his room.

"Is this about Lanna?" Rispah asked, sitting down.

George nodded, and slowly told Rispah _everything_. How Alanna was a noble, how she wanted her shield and how she had won over the Court of the Rogue. How he loved her. How she planned to leave.

Rispah listened without commenting, and when George finished, she gave him a measuring look.

"Tell her."

George's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. 

"She' bright," Rispah said, "but not even a mage could make his way into _your_ mind. She might guess, George, but she'll probably dismiss it, unless, that is, you tell her."

He swallowed. "And what if she doesn't love me?"

"If you love her, and don't want her to leave, being wrong is a chance you'll have to take. And even if she doesn't love you, you're still her friend, and she loves the Rogue. She was sincere when she told you that it'd be hard for her to leave it."

George nodded. "You're right. Now, the only question is, how to tell her."

"That, dear cousin," Rispah said, a smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth, "is for you to figure out yourself."

~~~

Murmurs were starting to circulate about the palace. Where had the young Trebond lady gone? Was she ill as her brother said, or had she left the palace? No one knew for sure, but many people were starting to become suspicious, and when Alanna came to dinner, the next night, looking pale, and tired, and somewhat ill, no one said a word, but their minds continued to work in a frenzy.

What was wrong with her? Was it the fault of magic? Was it _contagious_? No one's questions were ever answered. Alanna simply said she had caught a bug, and had been sleeping most of the days she'd been ill, but was feeling much better.

People remained suspicious though, but a few of them let it slide, like Gary and Raoul, who were glad to resume her training again. 

During one afternoon of such practice, Gary finally worked up the nerve to ask. "Alanna, what _were_ you sick with, a week ago?"

Alanna chewed her lip, as she ran a rag down her sword. "I've always been one to take sick easily," she lied, "and I suppose a summer's flu passed through. My maid was coughing quiet an unusual amount, and I noticed Thom was also a bit green in the cheeks, when he'd visit me."

Gary nodded, understandingly. Thom _had _seemed a bit ill the previous week, and only Alanna, Thom, George and Mistress Cooper knew that it had been from anxiety. 

Raoul dragged her to her feet. "I suspect Jon will be by in a few minutes, to see how you're doing, and to fence with me to impress you. Let's be busy when he comes in. Guard." Alanna scowled at him, but rose her bowed to him.

~~~

Raoul and Gary cornered Thom one evening, insisting that they needed to talk to him. Thom agreed quickly, his mind immediately jumping to Alanna. She'd been spending a great deal of time with the knights, and now Thom worried that they had their suspicions. He was right.

"I know you'll try to tell us that she only had a touch of the flu," Gary said, slowly, "but, Thom, we're not so sure that the flu's all she had."

Thom said nothing, but looked from one of his friends to the other.

"We're only concerned for her, Thom," Raoul said reasonably. "I've noticed a few new scars on her pretty little face, that I _know_ she can't have gotten from being clumsy, which she certainly isn't anyway. 

Thom sighed. "I'll have no part in this. If you've suspicions, you have to take them to Alanna yourself."

Gary peered at the younger man. "You've done nothing to squash our doubts. If she'd been sick, wouldn't you have simply said so?"

Thom, had known that this would follow his response, and he was prepared for it. "If you didn't believe Alanna, I didn't think you'd believe me either. But, it's not my place to discuss what she does with her personal life."

"She's your _sister_, Thom!" Raoul protested, his voice twinged with anxiousness. 

"Exactly," Thom agreed, and slid past the two knights and out of the room, leaving them both open-mouthed and shocked. Thom certainly was braver, now that he had someone behind him fully. His sister.

~~~

"Roger!" It was the first time Delia had been alone with the duke in weeks, and she wasn't happy. "I thought you said you'd take care of the Trebond girl! She's here! In one piece! _Alive_!"

The duke only frowned at the girl. "I'm aware of that Delia. Don't think I haven't tried to kill her. No, Delia, I've been working hard on it. But did you ever stop and think that maybe Alanna isn't only what you see of her? You know that she sneaks out; that's been proven. But do you know _where _and _why_?"

"No!" she said, glaring, "_You've_ never told me!"

The duke tutted at her. "You're charming Delia, but you're a girl, and girls talk. But, I suppose I could tell you one little thing about the Trebond girl. After all, you've been so helpful."

Delia smiled at the duke, but fury flashed behind her eyes. 

"Our young Trebond is a-"

Just that moment, Alex of Tirragen strode in. "A message for you, my lord, from Carthak" he said, bowing slightly and handing the duke a sealed envelope. If Alex noticed the significant weight of the message, he didn't say anything. 

"Ah, thank you Alex! Now, please sit would you. You've been one of my strongest allies, of late," the duke said, not meeting Delia's scorning eyes, but Alex's flashing dark ones, "and I've an interesting proposition for you."

Alex nodded, curtly, his shadowed face showing none of his emotions. 

"Woo the Trebond girl," Roger said, toying with the pendant about his neck. 

"Excuse me, your lordship, but, you do know how attached to the girl the Prince is, don't you?"

Roger looked disgusted. "It's something that cannot be helped. _But_, there's nothing to say we can't sway _her_ is there?"

Alex shook his head, the smallest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Of course not, my lord."

"Good," Roger said, his blue eyes glinting. "Charm her, Alex. I know you'll be able to."

"Yes my lord. It'll be done." For once, he laughed, softly. "And with the beautiful Delia," Delia smiled, as Alex winked at her, "wooing the Prince, it should all play right into your hands."

The duke smiled, charmingly. "That's the plan."

~~~

"Might I have this dance, my lady?" Alex of Tirragen asked, smiling attractively at the fiery haired girl, who stood talking with a few nobles.

Alanna turned, smiled and curtsied. "Of course, my lord." She gave him her hand, which he kissed, and allowed him to draw her out onto the dance floor.

"Finally, a dance with you," he said, giving her a kind look. 

She forced herself to blush. "You've wanted a dance with _me_, my lord?" she asked, softly. 

He gave her a coy grin. "Yes, my lady."

"I'm honored my lord."

He grinned again, and swirled her around the dance floor, with the grace of a cat. His eyes never left hers. 

Neither did Jonathan's. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**All done! Just so you know, I'm not being a slack! This was done Thursday night, but we all know how much fun FFN is being! I'm very sad to say that chapters might come even slower, because I start the dreaded school next Tuesday! Ahh!!! Well, okay, this chapter. What'd ya think? I think it was a bit heavy, with so much dread and evil and all that rot, but, it lets you peek in on Alanna's future, doesn't it? Hahaha. I will only have a few more chapters about the summer, and the fall (at the convent) will pass fairly quickly. Some events around winter, but the plot really thickens around the spring of next year. So, don't fret, if you think this isn't going anywhere yet. I have my plans! Now, reader thanks! 

**To:**

**Glacial Phoenix Mystiara: **It was really really nice chatting with you!!! Glad you liked it! And yes, of course Alanna is okay! (The evil plan wouldn't work with out her!) Thanks!!

**EireVerde:**Yeah, as it _is_ an Alanna fic, it sort of does help for Alanna to be awake, doesn't it? Glad you liked it! Thanks for answering my questions! (I did that in English too. To bug the teacher, I'd say home decorating styles, i.e. French Country. **:o)**) I can definitely tolerate Kel/Joren. The author below, yes, look down, yeah her, has a really good, believable Kel/Joren! Thanks for the further recommendations, though! I'll be sure to check them out! 

**The Dark Lady Adrienne:** Hello! How's it goin? Lol. Thanks!! I'm glad it's readable. You've _very_ clever, and quiet modest as well! Three betas? Wow! Amazing! Thanks!!!! *blushes*

**Anonymous: **Glad you like it!!! Ah, waiting to post? Cool. You really should! I'd love to beta them! (As you've noticed I've been begging to beta for someone!) I think I have read some of opal-dragon's but, I can't remember. They come highly recommended, so I'll have to double check! Thanks! And thanks for the wonderfully nice review! 

**Krazy Kitty: **Hello again! Glad you like it! How was camp and Florida? Lucky ducky, I've been stuck at home all summer! Hope you had fun!!

**Keziah: **Thanks for all the answers! I will definitely look into reading some of those fics! And I will read yours when I get the chance! Thanks!! _Me_? Write like the great Tamora Pierce?? **runs blushing into the closet** Thank you!!! I'm glad youlike my characters!!! **more blushing** Thanks for the nice longgggg review! 

**Jadedragon002:** Or else? Haha, I like the sound of that. Isn't threatening authors fun? Glad you like it! 

**Temptress: **Thanks! And thanks for the answer! It _did_ help! Thanks much!!!****

**Soho Chic: **Everyone's devoted to Alanna! Lol. Thanks for keeping the joint fic in mind! I don't write Daine and Numair much anyway, so no big! I'll definitely remember that you're open to doing a joint fic! Thanks!

**Meggie2888: **Thanks! I know, I know, I proofed this chapter awfully! Good job catching my error! Thanks!!!! Glad you like it!

**Sovereign: **Glad you like it! Thanks!

**Siren Porter: **Oh! I'm glad that you're liking it more as it progresses! Thanks for all the recommendations!!!! Thanks for the wonderful review!! Have I read your story? I don't know! I definitely will though! Thanks! 

**DivaBear:** Glad you like it! How can you not have comedy when you have Alanna and how can you forget the romance when there's a whole court full of knights/squires around? :o) Thanks!!!! 

**Lady Katherine: **Thanks!!! Glad you like it!! **grins and dances** Well, A/J for the time being! Glad you like my style!! Thanks for the wonderful review! I think I've read your story! Yeah, I remember it! I like it!!

**Hoppuschick182: **Lol, yeah, oh! Another punky Tamora P writer is Punk Princess. She's got a pretty cool fic, if you want to check her out too! Good tastes in a boy friend. Lol! **blushes and hides in the closet again** Thank you!!!!!! Thank you!!!! **grins** Thanks for the review!!!

**Ally: **Glad you like it! Thanks! 

**Dandylioness: **Thank you!! Glad you like it! Oh! Nice to know I got my characters right this chapter! **wink** Thanks!!!! 

**Tasidia: **This is a response to your chapter four review, asking why George didn't know that Alanna was disguised. Remember, her Gift shields her from his Gift. That's why he didn't know she was a girl, in the Alanna series! Glad you like it! Hope you make it this far! **wink**

**Punk Princess: **Wow! A nice long review! Yay! When I asked if "guys" were reading this, I meant "boys." Lol! :o) You lost me there, on the underlining bit. I've tried doing it and saving it, but it never works. This should be underlined. Is it? Probably not, cuz the computer hates me! I love your fic! Thanks for all the answers to all my questions! (That sit and type thing, very popular when I write my HP fics…) Lol, thanks!!! (No A/J this chapter either! Yay!)  Thanks! And rock on! Lol (_that_ was dorky sounding!) 

**Lady Of The Lost: **I can't wait to write the REAL A/G fluff!! But no! Not yet! **sigh** Beta readers read people's fics and correct mistakes and plot loops and all that jazz. But, ah, thanks for the answers!! Glad ya like my style! Thanks!

**ButterCup: **Glad you like it! I will definitely check out your recommendation! And I can't wait to read your fic! Yes, thanks for pointing out my error! Wasn't that dumb of me? Well, thanks!

**Silenttina: **Sorry! This chapter has Roger and Delia. No Thom/Trycia fluff because Thom's mega stressed over Alanna! (And I couldn't fit it! Sorry!) Yes, and no Jon this chapter either really! Sorry for lateness! I will _not_ desert my fic! Don't worry! Sorry it was slow! Sorry this one was too! You know how back to school and school is! I'll try to post again before school starts! Thanks!!!

**White-wolf: **Thanks! I know I'm dumb! I don't know what my mind was thinking when I wrote Jon instead of George. I plead temporary insanity! Sorry! Thanks for pointing it out! Thanks for the answer! I loved your update! It was so funny! :o) **wink** Thanks!!

**M'cha Araem: **They just want more money! It seems that's all they ever want! I'd be happy with their salary, personally! I mean, really! Yes, I agree, dumb management, but what are you gonna do? So, onward. He can't tell her yet! And she can't just happen to find out either! I've got it planned! Trust me! There _will_ be fluff, eventually! Thank you! You gave me the best definition of style! I get it now!!! Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the wonderful review! I will definitely look at those stories! 

**Hyperchick88: **All caps! Yay! Either your computer is broken or you really like it! I'm glad you _do_ like it! Thanks!!! **blushes** Thanks for adding me to your list!!! **blushes a bit more** I am going to check out your fic! I will as soon as I can! I can't wait to read it!! Thanks!!!!

**…: **It will be!! 

**Michelle: **Yeah, a week sounds about right! Sorry it took so long! I want to know if any guys read Tammy! I agree, it'd be cool to know! Italics, make sure you save it as a web page! You format it like you would anything else, by highlighting and clicking the little "i" or "ctrl"+"I" but it won't work unless you save as a web page! Okay? Hope it works for you! I'll look up that fic! Thanks!! And thank you! You gave me the other best definition of style! **runs and hides in the closet again, blushing!** Thank you!!!!!!!!!! And, I don't think I _can_ change the way I write, so, erm, don't worry! Thanks!!!!!! Yes, yes, nice and long…I have _years_ to cover! Thanks again!!!!

**Bec: **Thanks!! Glad you like it!

**Someone who wishes not to name herself: **I always wonder, when I get such signed reviews, do I know you? Lol! **blushing very darkly in the closet!** You've given me the highest compliment ever!! Thanks! Small book, large book..eh….Glad you like it!!! Thanks!!!

**Mistress Sock: **Thanks!!!! Glad you like it!!!!!!!!

**Lady Jen Wildmage: **Thanks for pointing out my mistake! A very dumb one it was too! Thanks! **blushes** again, you've given me the highest compliment ever!!! Thanks!!!! **gets all giggly** And, to answer your questions. She'll end up with George. Flat out, no buts about it. That's not to say there won't be little bumps along the way though! **grins** And about the future of Tortall, I actually will write some of her quests! Not to fear! Tortall is safe! I just couldn't have my fic end up with her not helping Tortall in some way! Thanks!!!!

**Lady Arianna: ****blushes** Glad you like it!!!! Golly!! This is one of the nicest reviews I've ever read! Thank you!!! That was wonderful!!!! Thank you!! 

Done!

**Author's Note:** I've been planning this more and more! I've pretty much got it hammered out! Expect another chapter as soon as I can write it! I'll try for Monday, but no promises! Thanks for reading! You guys are wonderful!

**_This chapter is dedicated to: _**

All those fans of Alanna/Alex who never get their way. Sorry, it's only a diversion in this one!__

Cheers!!!


	17. Summer Days, Driftinâ€™ Away

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Seventeen: Summer Days, Driftin' Away**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  If I was Tamora Pierce, I wouldn't be in the midst of reading my very own book, Lady Knight. In this one instance, I'm glad I'm not Tammy!  But, then I remember, these characters and places and some events aren't mine!

**Author's** **Note**:  ::dodges rotten vegetables and fruit that is being thrown at her.:: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I know it took me forever to update, but I've started school again! NO!!! Well, I think things have settled down a bit now, but I can no longer promise a chapter a week. I'm very sorry. I'll try to post as quickly as possible! Okay, chapter time!

~~~

The summer days past quickly, most of the time with no more than a care. Things were happy at the palace, for the most part. Jon and Alanna spent a great deal of time together. What time was not spent with Jonathan, or practicing swords with her knighted friends, she spent down in Lower Corus with George. The Court of the Rogue had grown to respect Alanna. A few of the politer rogues would talk to her and occasionally throw daggers with her. Though nights at the Rogue often involved _business dealings_, they were much less complicated then the nights she spent at balls. 

Alex of Tirragen had taken a definite interest in her, and Alanna wasn't the only one to notice. Jon noticed. Thom noticed. Gary and Raoul noticed. All of the ladies noticed it, including Delia, who was sure to point it out one evening. 

"Oh, Alanna! It sure seems you've captured the heart of Sir Alex," Delia said, with a smile that made Alanna uncomfortable. 

Alanna cleared her throat, nervously. "I suppose."

Delia smirked, though beautifully. "Don't tell me that you don't like the attention," the taller girl said. "We both know you love it."

Alanna did her best to glare at the girl, though it was difficult to do so and still appear polite to the rest of the nobles that were at the ball. "Well, you love it enough for the both of us, Delia," she replied coolly. "So, what does it matter if I do or not?"

Delia sniffed, turned her head and walked away, immediately attaching herself to the Prince's arm. Jon sent Alanna a tormented look over his shoulder. She only grinned at him, which caused him to scowl and mouth something obscene at her. Still, Alanna smiled, and with a laugh, was whirled out onto the dance floor by Raoul. 

"Having fun?" he asked. 

"Oh of course!" Alanna lied, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Raoul grinned, and with an almost unnoticeable nod in Alex's direction asked, "How many dances so far tonight?"

"Four," Alanna replied. Out of six. 

Raoul chuckled, which caused Alanna to smile. She really did like the big knight. "He seems to be very interested in you," he remarked.

Alanna rolled her eyes as politely as she could. "He just doesn't seem like a dashing romantic," she mused. 

"He isn't!" Raoul said flatly, eyes flashing.

Alanna quite nearly laughed. "Are you _jealous_ Raoul?"

"Of course not!" he said, quickly, which caused Alanna to grin. He continued. "But think of _my_ life, with Prince Charming, over there-" He nodded in Jon's direction. "-always worried. No one's ever given him a run for his nobles when it came to courting ladies. Sure, Gary and I try, but-" He shook his head. "Nothing ever happens. That, and, I don't quite understand the sudden change in Alex."

Alanna bit her lip. "Me either. I've seen him more in the past few nights then I have my whole summer."

"He's been on a mission from his Lord.  Getting something from Port Caynne, as  I've heard."

"He's a full knight, is he not?" Alanna asked, brows knit in concentration.

"Of course, but he's still rather close to his knight master."

"Who?" Alanna asked quickly.

Raoul only winked at her, as Duke Roger came by, and asked her to dance. 

Alanna's eyes widened, and Raoul caught the look before going off to harass Thom, in the friendliest of manners of course.

"My lord," Alanna said, pleasantly. 

"Lady," he said with a nod, and led her to the center of the dance floor. They danced, Roger questioned her of her romances, which Alanna found to be too personal a question, though answered it all the same, being doubly careful not to say anything against the Duke of Conte's one time squire, which proved quite difficult as the duke was _very _curious. 

***

Jon stalked around his room, causing Thom to peer in through the adjoining door, which Jon had left open.

"Jon?" he asked, walking to stand in the doorframe. Jon looked up at his squire quizzically. 

"What are you doing?" Thom asked, amused. 

Jon scowled at him. "Thinking."

Thom gave him a dramatically fake look of surprise. "_You_, my lord?!?!"

Jon started toward Thom, a look of murder in his eyes. Thom stood his ground, looking with further amusement at his knight master. "Jon," he said, his voice soft. "What's bothering you?"

"Your sister."

Thom sighed, and went in and sat in a chair in Jon's study, watching Jon pace some more. "What'd she do now?"

"It's just that, Thom! _She_ hasn't done anything!" Jon exclaimed. 

"Ah," said Thom, knowingly. He knew of course, why Jon was upset. One of his best friends was courting his girl. But, Thom just wanted to hear Jon say he was scared, or jealous, or what have you. Thom just wanted to hear Jon admit it. "It's all the attention Alex has been paying her, isn't it?"

Jon nodded. "She seems to enjoy it," he remarked glumly. 

Thom laughed, which earned him another glare from Jon.

"You're not being helpful, Thom!" Jon said, in a scolding voice.

"Of course I'm not. You wouldn't learn a thing if I told you what to do. If this is bothering you, figure out how to fix it. You're bright enough, I suppose." Jon scowled, and Thom quickly jumped from the chair and dodged a fist, still grinning. He then turned serious. "If it's bothering you, do something Jon. Just don't go and kill Alex, okay?"

Jon gave Thom a look that clearly said, "You're dismissed, _Squire_." 

With half of a chuckle, Thom left to go find Trycia. _She_ wasn't being courted by one of his friends. 

***

Thom found Trycia in the gardens, talking to Alanna. Alanna nodded to him, and when Trycia saw him, she leapt to her feet, bounded over to him and hugged him. Thom smiled at the blonde and hugged her with one arm, waving to Alanna with the other. Trycia and Thom exchanged sweet words, and when they finished, Alanna asked her brother to join them in the small rose garden. 

There they sat talking about court and this and that for a good portion of the afternoon, all of them enjoying it. For Alanna, it was time spent with the dearest person in her life, her brother. For Thom, it was time spent with both his sister and the girl he fancied. For Trycia, it was an afternoon spent with her best friend and the young squire she loved. But, the peace ended soon enough. 

"Alanna?" came a soft call from the other side of the hedges that shielded the secluded garden.

Alanna frowned a small bit. 

Jon. 

As happy as she was to spend time with him, she would have rather spent the afternoon with her friends. She'd see Jon at the next ball… But would she dance with him? Perhaps not. It seemed that Alex liked to occupy her time at the balls. With another frown, Alanna bid goodbye to her brother and friend and stepped from the garden.

Seeing her, Jon rushed over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hello, love," he said softly.

Alanna smiled and kissed him. "Hello."

Jon wrapped an arm around her. "It feels as though I haven't had you to myself for ages!"

Alanna looked up at him. "You've had your hands full," she comforted, with a wicked grin.

Jon rolled his eyes. "She won't leave me alone."

"I think I know how you feel!" Alanna agreed.

Hearing this, Jon turned to her, surprised. "I thought you were enjoying being courted by Alex."

Alanna looked at him levelly. "You know fair well that I'm not much to be courted at all, Jon. And besides, he pays _far_ too much attention to me. As nice as it is, to know I have a suitor, I'd rather some time to myself, or time to spend with you, or Thom and Trycia or Gary and Raoul."

"And you don't fancy him?" Jon asked quickly.

Alanna grinned at the Prince. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Jon looked away, and nodded. 

Alanna slid her hand into his large one. "Thank you for caring so much, Jon."

Jon was a bit baffled, so he didn't say anything, which was probably a good thing, for, had he spoken, it would have been incoherent mumbling. 

***

Alanna sighed. "I'm leaving in just two weeks, George," she said sullenly.

George nodded, not saying anything. He knew. Of course he did. How could he not know when the one he loved was leaving? It was inevitable. 

Again Alanna sighed. "I'm really gonna miss it here."

"It certainly won't be the same with out you."

She grinned, despite herself. "How could it be?"

He thumped he on the shoulder. "It couldn't be. But, I suppose you'll be needed back in Treven, anyway."

She nodded. "As much as I trust Quick, I worry about the lads."

George laughed. "You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

He grinned at her. "Nothing, nothing. It just means that I know you too well."

"You sure do," she said with a rueful grin. 

He ruffled her hair, as he so often did and said, "You come back next year, or I'll send someone after you."

She gave him a false look of fear. "Then I suppose I'd better come quietly?"

He stared at her, and burst out laughing. "You!!?!?!?!"

She punched him on the shoulder, grinning.

***

Rispah stared at her cousin, and sighed. She knew well that George hadn't said a word of his feelings to Alanna, and didn't plan to in the near future. How she wished she could push him along, just the smallest bit! She sighed. There wasn't really _anything_ she could do. And even if there had been, George would have scowled her into the Black God's realm had she done it. George was very private about his feelings, at least he was when they came to Alanna. 

George looked up, at caught his cousin staring at him, and strode over. 

"What?" he asked flatly. 

She looked up and batted her eyelashes innocently. "What ever do you mean, cousin dear?"

He sat down next to her, and leaned over the table. "You've got a very calculating look in your eyes, Rispah."

"Not I, cousin. You're the plotting one in the family."

"Sometimes I wonder… What were you thinking about Rispah?"

She sighed. "You. And Alanna. You haven't said a word to her!" She said softly.

"I know…I am just so worried about what she will say Rispah. What is she _does_ go off and wed some noble? Then what?"

She shook her head. "If you told her, then maybe you'd have a chance." 

"It's just not that easy!"

Rispah sighed. "George, if love was easy, would it be any fun?"

He didn't say anything, but by the look on his face, Rispah could tell that he was sincerely thinking about what she'd said. 

***

With a dejected sigh, Alanna took her last walk around the gardens for the summer. Today was her last day in Corus and that night would be her last night at the Dove. Tomorrow, the young ladies left for the convent. She bit her lip as she strolled past bushes of roses. How she's miss the Rogue, and its king. She would now grudgingly admit to herself that she was in love with him, but only grudgingly. 

"Alanna!" came a soft exclamation from a far door. 

She quickly looked up and found the source of the call. Alex of Tirragen. He quickly strode over to her, and kissed her hand. "Lady," he murmured.

She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She forced her cheeks to color. "My lord."

"Walk with me, would you, Alanna?"

"Of course. I'd be absolutely delighted!" _I'd just as soon kiss a pig…_she thought, but followed after him, smiling charmingly and acting as feminine as she could. Jon, Gary, Raoul and Thom had warned her that Alex wouldn't take too kindly to her secret. 

He smiled handsomely and escorted her through the gardens, to a secluded spot between two poplars. He sat down on a stone bench and offered her a seat. She sat, crossing her ankles. 

"Alanna," he said softly, taking one of her hands.

Her breath caught. She had never imagined Alex doing anything like this. But, she couldn't pull her hand away. It'd be disrespectful. "I think you're beautiful Alanna," he said, squeezing her hand. This time, she really did blush, and murmured her thanks. _This_ was all too odd for her. "And," he continued, "I'm really going to miss you this winter. Surely you'll come back to court next summer?"

She nodded, her eyes downcast. He took her chin in a hand and gently lifted it until their eyes met. He smiled, and kissed her, just in time for Jonathan of Conté  to come into the small corner, searching for Alanna. 

When he saw one of his best friends kissing his love, he said nothing, only stormed from the gardens. Alanna yanked herself from Alex's hold and ran after him. But he wouldn't even look at her.

***

**Author's Note: **School AND writer's block. What an awful combination! But, here it is! The next chapter will be about her last night at the Dove, and the ride back to Treven. Then, time will pass quickly. Well, hope no one is too sorely disappointed with this chapter. Again, **very** sorry it came so late! Okay, reader thanks. Then post! Yay! Sorry if thanks are shorter. I have a couple weeks worth to do! ::dodges rotted veggies::  ::looks at list of reviewers and bangs head on desk::

**To:**

**Lady of the Lost: **I will so read your fics! (See note below!) Thanks for reading/reviewing!

**Silenttina:** Thanks for the praise. As always, your ideas are welcomed with open arms. But, you'll soon see, she just can't be a rouge. Oh, the plans I have. Sorry for all the mistakes! Thanks for reading! I'll try to find someone to behead, mmkay? Thanks!

**The Dark Lady Adrienne:** You're my favorite friend! Lol, thanks for all your wonderful quizzes. YOU MUST ALSO POST SOON! Well, summer over! Yay! Thanks!

**Raie: **You'll just have to keep reading! You can probably catch up easily, as it takes me forever to post cuz I'm a slack…Thanks!

**Keziah: My other favorite friend! Ah yes…the package. It seems you are one of the few that _really_ remember it. You'll find out…in about three chapters. Promise. You are a very cool reader. You give awesome feedback! Thank you so much for the review and the praise!!!**

**Myuu: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**M'cha: He will. And I know how and when. I don't know when you'll get your happy A/G fluff. My goal is about three chapters…I hope! I don't like Alex either, but, as you can see, he moves the plot along! Ha ha. And Francis, who cares about him anyway? Convent time will mainly be spent down in Treven, with notes from our favorite Rogue. ::wink:: Thanks!**

**Anonymous: No! Heavens no! Okay, you can't know how much Roger knows. Sorry, and as to the beta, e-mail me a description and a chapter. I'll read, review, correct grammar and that rot and send it back! Sorry for the delay! Thanks!**

**Glacial Phoenix Mystiara: Slick is the name of the game! Ha! Thanks!**

**Lady Jen Wildmage: **Thanks!!!! And please don't hurt me!!!!!!

**Alana: **Thanks! Glad ya like!

**Mistress Sock: **thanks! Sorry for the lateness!!!!! Thank soo much!

**Punk Princess: **The underlining did work! Who knew!  Woo….lol!!! Glad you like the wooing! Please don't hurt me!!! Sorry for lateness!!! Thanks!!!

**Michelle: **I know, you never see A/A. Then again, you don't seem some of the rest of the stuff in my fic….Thanks!!!

**Babooshka: **Holy moley!!!! Look at that review! Ah, what a predicament you're in. You know what. There's nothing that says you can't join the marines after normal college, is there? I mean, people can't expect you to live a dull life. Me, see my dreams are sharing a flat with my pal and being a penniless writer. I'm not too far from…well. I hope things get okay…in your future…Well, glad you like my suave Alex. How'd ya like him in this chapter? Lol. Thanks!!!!!

**Temptress: **What does Roger know? Well, you're not allowed to know! Just remember, at this point, Delia is a spy as well, and she is more open in court. That, and think of how hard it would be to sneak out…No, George isn't slacking, and if he is, then I'll cuff him on the side of the head. It's just that…mistakes are made. Thanks!

**Lady Arianna: **Thanks!

**Siren, ole buddy, ole pal:** I like your story….Thanks!

**Rya: **You shouldn't worry. It won't end any other way. I'm an A/G shipper by heart and will be forever until the end of time. (See note below!) Thanks!!!

**Daine: **When the time is right!

**Daemon: **(See note below) Glad to help!

**Diva Bear: **Thanks!

**Dandylioness: **What books….hmm…Sorry about out of character-ness! Okay…as far as books you'd like…well, besides Tammy, what do you read? I can try to recommend some stuff then! Thanks!

**Bubblegum*****girl:** Glad you like it! 

**Bblond07: **Thanks!

**White-wolf: **NO! I'd kill myself if she ended up with Alex. Only a diversion….thanks!

**Lady Alanna: **I'm sorry! Thanks!

**Undiscovered Actree: **You better write!!! And, glad you like, much thanks! When you write, tell me!!!! Or else! Okay, YOU FINALLY WROTE! JOI! I love the concept of your story! Okay, to post, you must go to document manager, and upload your document. (actreesgreatchap1.htm or html.) Then, go to "Create Story." Select everything. It should allow you to upload then. If you're still having difficulty, e-mail me! 

**Lady Phoenix:** Golly! Thanks!!!! Such a lovely review!!!!! Yay!!!!

**Naavi: ** Glad you like it!!! Thanks!

**ThePenMage: **Aren't you the person that everyone loves and the person that I have SO wanted my fic read by. Well, yes you are!!! Joi!!!!!!! ::does the happy dances::  You looking for a beta? Is that what you're trying to say? Of course! Sorry if I haven't read Lighting lately. I haven't been doing much ficcing! (See note below!) Oooooh! Thank you!!!!!

**DragonLady: **Finished Lady Knight…(sigh) Thanks! Sorry for slowness! 

**Xelena:** Thanks!

**Tasidia:** I do write my own stuff. Currently I'm in the midst of a fic called "The Shadow of Eternity," and that's posted, and, I'm working on a big project *non posted* called "The Chronicles.* It's basically the stories of all these people that pass in and out of a pub called "The Green Door." Thanks!!! Glad you like it!!!!

**Sitine: **Why thank you!!! 

**Sound of the Skies:** Oh my gosh!!! Thanks!!!!! ::blushes:: Yes, my reader thanks… And as to why Alex is a bit OCC. I just don't like him, and needed a bit more evil. Plus, just think about how Prince Charming will feel? Thanks for all the praise!!!!! Yours was SUCH a nice review to read! I'd love to read those fics! Thanks!

**Pickzee: **I can't make sense of the acronym. What does it mean? Sorry for lateness!!!!!! MUCHO SORRY!

**Witch Child: **Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it! 

Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**More Author's Note:**

**_The note Below: _**If you want me to read your story, I will be happy too, but I am very forgetful!!! Please e-mail me and I will check it out! I'm noplainjane19@yahoo.com or zeepunkeepixie13@aol.com !! Thanks!!! Sorry if I haven't gotten to yours yet! I've lost me list! 

Okay, the more note. I am starting a writing project called "The Chronicles." It's an original, but is similar to the Court of the Rogue. It will follow all sorts of characters through their stories. Included are knights, maidens, Elves, thieves, spies, sailors and more! But, since it's so large, I will be posting each character's tale separately. But, I need a long-term beta. Someone that will put up with me for a long time….  I won't be sending you anything for a bit, but I need someone smart and someone that loves fantasy and likes to read and someone who will tell me the truth and all that rot. If you're interested, please e-mail me! I don't think it will take a ton of time out of your life. For one, I'm in no hurry with it. I just need a good beta! Please! If you will! My e-mails are up there! ^^^ Thanks!!!

Okay. I'm going to bed. It's late. I'm tired! But it's done!  

Much love to all!

  
Sara


	18. And With a Puff Of Smoke…

~*~*~*~ The Pride of the Convent ~*~*~*~

**Chapter Eighteen: And With a Puff Of Smoke…**

**Genre: General/Action/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Disclaimer**:  Do I look like a critically acclaimed young adult fiction writer? Nope. 

**Author's** **Note**:  Guess what? This is the last chapter of  "The Pride of the Convent." Now, before you flame and yell, or possibly celebrate, be aware that there will be a sequel! It will be called, "Dreams of A Lady." Look for it to come out soon! You all know I couldn't possibly end my fic here, but I think we've come to a break off point. Now it is time for the second part! My evil plan hasn't even been put into play yet…so don't look at it as something different, look at it as a continuation of this. Just under a different name. Anyway, the this is the "Pride of the Convent" legacy:

~~~

Alanna was in a bad mood—to say the least—when she walked into the Dancing Dove for the last time that summer. George, of course, noticed immediately and led her up to his room where they could talk privately. 

"Alright, darlin'," George said, pouring her a brandy, "What's wrong?"

"Alex of Tirragen kissed me and Jon just happened to see it," she said with a sigh. 

"Great Mithros…so he wants more then just a dance, eh?"

Alanna nodded. "He asked if he could talk to me, and as a lady," George laughed softly, "I couldn't refuse. Things got close, far too close for my liking, but what was I to do? He only knows me as a lady."

"The lady who publicly humiliated the Prince."

She gave him a look and continued, "But I had to be respectful…and I…I had no idea he was going to do that George!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and he quickly put a hand on her shoulder as she began to sob. 

"It's not your fault," he comforted softly, taking the glass from her hands so that he might hold them in his own. 

She hiccupped a sob, but quieted a bit. "Jon won't even look at me."

"He has to hear the truth Alanna. But he can't hear it from you. He has to hear it from Alex. I suggest you talk to Alex tomorrow and very flatly tell him where your heart is. Then put a dagger to the bastard's throat and tell him to tell Jon the truth." He finished angrily, which surprised Alanna. She blinked at him, her teary eyes wide. 

"No one should do such a thing to a fine young lady like yourself." He squeezed her hands, and she look up into his kind hazel eyes. She swallowed a sob and said, her voice shaky, "You're too nice to me, George. Look at me, crying on your shoulder."

"As long as you don't make it a habit," he teased with a grin and a wink.

She smiled shakily and hiccupped and then hugged her friend and whispered, "Tomorrow morning, I'm waking Alex up bright and early with some rather loud curses and threats."

George couldn't help but give her a rather wide grin. "That's my girl."

* * *

Several hours later, Alanna bid all the patrons of the Dancing Dove goodbye for the year and followed George out into the streets of Corus. 

"I can't believe the summer is over," Alanna mused softly.

George sighed. "I know. But, you're needed back in Treven, and it'll be like old times. I'll be sure to send messages your way."

"If you don't, you'll be sorry. I'll be dying to be back here, so you' best tell me everything that's going on."

He nodded. 

"_Everything_," she affirmed. 

Bells tolled off in the distance, signaling the passing of the first hour. 

"You'd best be getting back," George said softly.

She sighed her agreement. 

"Alanna, I-" he began, stammering. "I'll…I'll miss you Alanna." He embraced her tightly, cursing himself for messing up his chance again. 

"And I you," she murmured, before squeezing him and with a sad look back, slipped down the dark street.

* * * 

Alanna was sure to wake early, to go in search of Alex. She quietly slipped on a dress and slid out into the quiet hallway. She reached Alex's room—Thom had told her where it was—and knocked on the door. There was no response at all, so she knocked again, harder. After several minutes of knocking, Alanna got fed up and tried peering through the keyhole, but could see nothing. 

With a wicked sigh, she removed a metal strip from her sash and expertly picked the lock and quietly swung the door open. The room was empty. She cursed and stomped from the room, closing and locking the door behind her. 

Her next stop was Thom's room. She banged on the door loudly. A few seconds later, Thom answered the door, staring at his sister through tired, bleary eyes. 

"Alanna," he began. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I came by to talk to my favorite brother," she said dryly.

"Nice try, Alanna," he said, with a yawn. 

"I was wondering if you know where Alex is."

Thom rubbed his eyes. "He left very early this morning, perhaps even before you woke up."

Alanna swore. "Just my luck."

"Why?"

"Surely you heard. He kissed me, and Jon saw it."

Thom grimaced. "Jon might have mentioned it."

"And I wanted to talk to Alex and get him to explain everything to Jon, so maybe Jon and I could be on good terms when I left."

"He's stubborn," Thom remarked. "I've tried reasoning with him. It's impossible."

Alanna sighed. "And look where that leaves me."

"You certainly don't have luck when it comes to love," Thom agreed.

Alanna sent her brother a dark look and leaned against the doorframe, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I suppose I'm not."

It was then that Jon stepped out of the room next to Thom's and without so much as a look at Alanna, he started off down the hall.

"Jon! Wait!" Alanna cried, running after him, trotting to keep pace as he hurried to wherever he was going.

"Won't you at least listen to me?" she exclaimed, stepping in front of her. He sidestepped her, and continued down the hall.

"Jon, _please_!" she said firmly. 

He turned on one heel to face her. "What do _you_ want?" he asked coldly.

"A chance to explain myself!"

"I understand perfectly Alanna," he said, his voice icy. "You're a less then scrupulous lady, Alanna. I should have suspected this from _you._"

Alanna looked at him, outraged. "_What_?!"

"You heard me. I knew from the start you weren't a proper lady! I should have stayed away from you like Roger recommended!"

Alanna was speechless. 

"I guess now I don't have to worry about you, seeing as you certainly don't worry about me."

All she managed was, "That's not true!"

He shook his head, and left her alone, standing in the hall staring at his retreating form. When she finally moved again, it was harsh and jerky.

"I can't believe he said that!" she growled, storming back to her room, where she quickly packed so that she'd be ready when the carriages left. Thom knocked at the open door and came in.

"I told you he was hardheaded."

"He's just _rude_!" Alanna hissed. 

"Alanna, look. You know Jon didn't mean those things! It really is all Alex's fault. I'm sure that Alex will be back this autumn and then everything will get sorted out."

Alanna grumbled, but didn't disagree. 

"That's better," Thom said. "Now, how about you let me spell your sword for you, so it won't rust?"

"I take good care of it, Thom."

"Nevertheless."

"You just want to try out a spell."

He grinned boyishly. 

"Fine!"

Alanna continued to pack when there was another knock on the door. Gary and Raoul walked in, somber looks on their faces.

"Please! O fair lady! Don't leave us!" Raoul pretended to sob, while hugging her roughly. 

She grinned at her large friend and hugged him in response. "You know I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

Gary laughed. "You know, it's just Raoul. He's fallen in love with you, and he can't bear to see you leave!"

Alanna couldn't help but laugh. "Gods, I'm going to miss you guys!"

Raoul pretended to look highly flattered. 

"Then again, how could I not?" Alanna asked. 

"Knowing Raoul," Gary said. "How could you?"

Raoul punched his friend in the shoulder, which earned him a punch in response. 

"Well. We wanted to make sure we got our goodbyes," Gary explained. "I imagine you'll be swept up in the emotion when the carriages are leaving."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Just imagine how much Trycia will miss you Thom!" she teased.

Thom blushed, which caused Raoul and Gary to laugh until they couldn't breathe. 

There was another knock at her door and Daughter Alice stepped in. "We'll be leaving in half an hour. I suggest you get your bags down to the carriages and say your final words."

Alanna made a face at her retreating back and hefted her bag, which both Gary and Raoul tried to take from her and failed. 

* * *

In front of the palace, a small crowd was gathered. Alanna noticed that the Prince wasn't there, nor was the Duke of Conte. But, her closest palace friends were there, and that was all that mattered to Alanna. 

Gary wrapped her in a hug. "Until next year Alanna! Life certainly will be dull with out you! Oh, and work on your high blocks. You might just have to spar with someone taller someday," he whispered. 

It was then Raoul's turn to embrace her, and he did so tightly. "Remember the high blocks," he whispered.

"Must both of you point that out?" Alanna muttered. 

He grinned and let her go. "Enjoy your autumn, winter and spring. Try not to run away before next year."

She laughed. "I'll try my hardest."

She then hugged her brother wordlessly.

"I'll miss you most, Alanna," Thom said softly. "Try not to get into too much trouble, and keep in touch!"

"I'll be sure to! I'll miss you Thom!"

And before she could say anything more, she was helped into a carriage and the door was closed behind her. 

She found herself with the same three girls she'd traveled with at the beginning of the summer, something that seemed so far away now. With a dejected sigh and look back at her friends, she dug out her book on war as the carriage slowly pulled away. 

As they rode through the city, Alanna took one last look at the now familiar surroundings. Alanna managed to pick out a figure hidden in the shadows, and smiled as she caught a wink. 

* * *

From his place in the shadows, George sighed. He'd missed his opportunity to tell Alanna how he really felt, but somehow, he knew he'd see her again sooner then she planned. 

* * * 

**Author's Note: **And so "The Pride of the Convent" comes to an end. You'll all probably be a bit shocked to know that I've only barely tipped the iceberg on this saga. Oh do I have plans. I'm sorry to all those who wanted to see A/G fluff before this ended, but there was now way it would have worked here and now. I promise you much more, but I'm afraid that I cannot promise it to you right away. I will try to post as soon as possible, but I've been fairly bogged down with school and the like!  So reviewer thanks:

**To:**

**Siren: **You're such a good fan….I'm such a bad one…You always come and read, and I never get to go online anymore. I HAVE to get caught back up in your story! I'm very sorry for being a sucky fan! Sorry sorry! 

**Silenttina:** Plot development? Me? Right….you must be nuts….I'm sorry about the overly large amount of The Prig. At least he didn't say a whole lot this chapter, eh? ::grins:: That evil erm….you know what I would say, if not for the kiddies. Well, back to Treven she'll go! Thanks for reading! You're the bestest!

**Mandy: **Thanks!

**Hoppuschick: **Oi! So, ya like? Thanks!!!!! I'm in a super mood! I just got three new CDs! Including the great Good Charlotte and Mest. J Thanks!!!!!1

**Anonymous: **Oh! For the beta, thing, please email me!!!!! I'm noplainjane19@yahoo.com! Thanks! And no, Jon can't blame Alanna, yet he is. Cuz he's a jerk in my story. :o) Thanks!!!!!

**Keziah: **Hola mi reader muy great! School. Ugh. Yes yes, it all happens soon! Promise! And Alex. How could I resist throwing another suitor Alanna's way? J I'm glad you feel bad for Jon. That means the trechary is working! I guess you'll have to read the sequel to find out what happens to Alanna….. Thanks so much! Hope to see you in the reviewer thanks next story!

**Krazy Kitty: **My beta! ::hugs:: Yes! You're my wonderful (one of) beta! I'm so glad you wanted to do it! Sorry I haven't gotten anything out to you about that yet! I'm working on it….It's gonna be rather a twisted set of stories. But anyway, thanks so much for being a rockin reader and reviewer! 

**Lady Phoenix: **Sorry it took sooooo long! Thanks for reviewing! I'm super duper glad you like it!!!!!!1

**Lady Arianna: **I won't stop writing my Alanna story till it's done! Promise!!! I have a devoted fan. ::blushes:: Thanks you made my day!!!!! And tell Lady Jen thanks so much for me! I'll definitely check out your fic when I can! Thanks!!!!!!!!! OH ya. No A/J final endingy thingy. Sorry. I just couldn't write that….

**Angel of Darkness: **He he! Fluffy all around eh? Like a bunny…. Thanks!

**Morrigan: **::eyes scan down screen:: whoa. That's approximately 16,735.876 pleases. :o) I'm not much of an Alex fan either, but I'm not a Jon fan at all. Plus, I'm a fan of evil things, so evil/suave Alex…writeable. Barely. That kiss….ugh. No one knows my pain….Update daily. Ha ha. I barely have time for homework daily. Ha ha. Yikes that's a lot of pleases……Wow! That review left me with a warm fuzzy feeling! Thanks!!!!!!

**M'cha Araem: **You do happy dances when people update too? He he. Okay, I know George is being a dork. _I _might have to go into Tortall and tell her… Well, it'll all even out in the end. Mwahahaha. Thanks!!!!! Sorry for slow updates…..

**Merky: **Why is she with Jon? Well, he asked her first. She wants to be loved!!!! So do I!!! ::runs from room yelling and crying:: Anyway. You're now on my email list! Thanks!

**Bblond07: **Poor Jon?? What about poor Alanna? She got kissed by _it_. Chronicles not coming out too soon. I mean, I have a lot to write….Well, thanks! 

**ROSE ANGEL: **What was Alanna thinking when she was with Jon? GOSH! Can't she tell that George is better and treats her like an equal? Alanna would never end up with Jon in a fic of mine. I promise you that. 

**Temptress: **Jon should go away, but alas, he's a necessity down the road, and so are the evil people. Sorry! Thanks for reading!

**Bellerein21: **Thanks!

**Xelena: ::secretive grin:: Keep reading! Thanks!**

**The Pen Mage: You'll have to forgive George. He's scared. _I _feel like hitting Jon and Alex. Hmm. I remember people recommending your fic. Hmm…I've always wanted my fic read by you. I always see your name in reviewer thanks. Know who else I want my fic read by? Opal Dragon. EVERYONE loves her! Gosh. Anyway. MAKE ME YOUR BETA!!!! Please!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! Btw, thanks for the nice long review! **

**Smileypal4eva: Thanks!**

**Mistress Sock: Expect the unexpected! Alex is always overlooked. Poor, evil, thing. Thanks!!!**

**Witch Child: It's not Alanna's fault that everyone loves her! George and Raoul, probably my fave TP characters! J Thanks!!!!**

**The Dark Lady Adrienne: My other favorite beta! ::hugs:: I'll send stuff through soon! Promise! **

**PotterMania22: I'm trying! Thanks!**

**White-wolf: Tears? REALLY? Getting emotion out of my writing is like a dream…..Thanks so much!**

**Punk Princess: Hey! Glad you like it!!!! George'll fess…..maybe… haha. Sorry for the wait! Thanks! Lady Knight needed to be longer…..**

**Babooshka: **I cannot wait to write the A/G scenes….I wub George…..Thanks for you review! It was a delight to read. 

**Lady Kel of Masbolle: **I love your name. J Kel and Dom Forever!!!! Woo!!! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for you wonderful review!

**Silverthorn: **Thanks!!!!

**Pbwin: **I'm so glad you did stumble upon it!!!!! Super glad that you like it!!!! Thanks!!!!!

**Bookmaggot: **::blushes:: Thank you… That was a very very nice review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Saphire:** ::bows theatrically::     

**Sitine:** Thanks!

**Seach4somethinmore:** Thanks man! You're a fave fan too…. UPDATE!

**Dandylioness: **Everyone loves Alanna. That's how it goes. She really likes George, and mildly likes Jon. She doesn't know that George likes her and Jon's there. She wants someone to love that loves her back. Little does she know that George likes her…

**Brenavae: **Thanks!

**Eve: **Thanks so much!

Nameless one: Yeah, she should flirt some with Gary and Raoul. 

**Lady Arabian Knight:** Thanks!!!

**Christie Lee:** It's a LONG story. This part is done. Cackle cackle. 

**Lady Taliana:** Neat name! Thanks for telling someone about my story!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!

**Lillie:** Sorry!!!!!! 

**Devilkitti8:** Sorry!!! 

**Author's Note Some More: **Thanks you guys!!!! Catcha later!!!!!!! Look for my new story with in the next few weeks! 

Much wub to all,

Sara


	19. Author's Note and Final Word

Author's Note and Other Such Fun Stuff

Okay guys, I now have a chapter of the sequel posted! It's called Dreams of a Lady. I'm sure you'll be able to find it. You're smart. It's Story ID: 1014933

Ah yes, reviewer thanks for Chapter 18!

**To:**

**Sitine: You're reading my fic at TWO AM???? (probably cuz I posted at one?) Wow. Glad ya like it!**

**Silenttina: Obsess much? Meh. Maybe I'll behead something soon. And, glad you like it! (Yes, Jon's a prig.)**

**The Dark Lady Adrienne: ::hugs Adrienne back:: You're the coolest. J Update??? Pwease? Now, stop expecting too much from the sequel…..**

**Lady Arabian Knight: Jon's a prig. Hee hee. Glad you like it!!!!!**

**Christie: Oh, Jon and Alanna will SO be friends. Just not…erm….wubers? Yeah. That works. J Glad ya like! Oh, and you were at the bottom cuz you were one of the last reviewers before I posted! Now you're near the top!**

**Babooshka: I feel very lucky! You're such the coolest fan! ::hugs:: Let's call what George had a hunch. Actually, he woulda gone there, but someone just happened to….oh wait. Go read Chapter One of Dreams. J Jon and Alex, evil, just not on the same level. Alex, well, he's corrupted. Jon's just a royal erm….right.**

**LAE: Thanks!**

**Nicole: Sad, yes, I know. But hey, things'll get better! And, ya know, I've heard of this webby, but I've yet to see it. How bout a link? Pwease???**

**Keziah: ::hugs:: Nice Spanglish. J Would I ever end my fic with that? George hasn't told Alanna yet! Thank you for all your wonderful happy comments! They make me feel special! :o) Sorry school sucks for ya to! **

**Dyana-of-Tortall: ::runs from muse that is snapping at her heels:: AH!!!! He he. Thanks!!! I'm glad you like it!!!! I don't like the A/A either, but it served its purpose! Thanks sooo much!**

**Shadowfax: Ah, but Thom has been studying sorcery! But, I'll tell ya know, I just can't kill him. (Remember, he knows Roger, and he doesn't like him!) **

**Michy (M'cha Araem): That's your new name. Michy. Ouchy ouchy. Yes, Jon should die. Alex should be subjected to an eternity of….erm….listening to the Eldorne chick rant about herself. Or, we could feed them to the Ysandir? George….sigh. He needs to tell her! (I've got it worked out how! Heheheheh!)**

**Raal the Sword Master: Roger has to know. Erm. Read Chapter One of Dreams and think really hard. And think about the assassin during the fight….hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Thayet, of course she'll be here! Jon has to marry someone! And I won't let Alanna marry him. It'll take a very power hungry woman to marry the prig anyway. And Alanna just wants glory. Ooh! That would be spiffirific! But, Thom wouldn't be a sorcerer? OH! You have me intrigued! Write it! I'll try and read your Eddings, but I haven't read him in a while…..**

**Erin: Thanks!**

**Dandylioness: ::bows:: Thanks!!!!**

**Temptress: You've made my day! Thanks!!!!!!**

**ThePenMage: Thank you for your solemness!!! It made me feel special and tingly inside! Kick George. Then he'll tell her. (Except not, cuz I know EXACTLY when and how!!!!! ::dances:: ) Thanks soooo much!!!!! ::hugs:: Your review was nice!!!!**

**Wingstar: Glad ya like! Couldn't end my fic there, now could I?**

**Flare: Much thanks!**

**Siren: Yay! I'm not a bad fan! ::dances and hugs Siren:: Thanks!!!!!!**

**White-wolf: I would NEVER end a fic with Alanna and George apart! Just a part of one! **

**Bubblegum*girl: Thanks!!!**

**Morrigan: I read a book once called "Hounds of The Morrigan" I think that was what it was called. That was a LONG time ago. (Year, two. Meh.) Sorry for miscouting the pleases! I'll never do it again!!!! Nope, I've never read Opal-dragon's fics. It's on my to-do list. I never have time for reading new fics. Just catching up on my old ones. Yeah, everyone raves about her. I really do have to read her stuff! He he. Suck up, please, I enjoy it! Erm….thanks for the songs…. Glad you like my Alanna. Sorry about the hinting. More action in sequel! Thanks!!!! ::hugs:: You're cool! Oh, and rant away. It's fun to read!**

**Xelena: sorry, I just don't like Jon! **

**Anonymous: ::hugs: Yay!!!! Your review was sooo nice! You made me feel special!!!!! Yay!!!!! Yes! Send my your story! ::attempts to use telekinesis to get story:: I'm soo glad you like my characters!!! ::more hugs::  
****Lillie: You've lost me, but thanks! **

**Dragonlady: No. No A/J. Cept maybe fluff, but it will be A/G. So sorry! **

**Flame Of Ice: Thanks!!!!! **

**Silver Thorn: You're welcome! Thanks for not flaming me for making him a jerk! ::hugs::**

**Lady Lizzy: I think you'll like the sequel. It's like BAM action. And soon A/G fluff. I SO have it planned….**

**Nile Serpent: Thank you! Yes, they will be friends! Four? I don't know. As many as it takes! It could be four…I don't know!**

**Punk Princess: Sorry…It was a convenient spot to end it!**

**Sound of the skies: End of the beginning. I couldn't have put it better!**

**Artic Princess: Sorry for the delay of A/G fluff. It can't be random. It has to be…right… Well, I can really make Alanna break his heart. That'd be sad…**

**Lady Arianna: Thanks!!! Glad you found my fic first! Try saying that ten times fast. No! Don't gang up on me with Lady Jen!!! ::runs away in terror:: Yeah. If I die, I'm coming back and I'm gonna haunt you. Or my computer. Then I'll be dead and be ghost writing…and I'm gonna shut up now! **

**Witch Child: I just don't understand Jon fans….hehe. Jon fans, j/k! You're still cool. I just don't get how people can not like George. He's the coolest! :o) Thanks!! **

**Author's Note: Well, that's the plain, official end to Pride. And as one thing ends, another begins! Dreams of A Lady has been started! Hope to see ya'll there!**

Cheers!

Sara


End file.
